le flic, le voleur et la belle
by babacool
Summary: C'est l'histoire de deux personnes.L'un est un voleur hors-pairs.L'autre est une jeune femme,agent du FBI.Es-ce une douce et jolie romance?Haha!La bonne blague!Enfin ça c'est à vous d'en juger,chers lecteurs!Voir 1er chapitre pour un résumé plus en détail
1. résumé

"Titre pourri" (la première idée qui m'est passée par la tête)

Ne pas se fier au titre, l'histoire est bien plus ambiguë qu'il n'en a l'air.

C'est l'histoire de deux personnes.

L'un est un voleur hors-pairs. Sa vie n'est basé que sur le mensonge, les voles, les virées en boite de nuit, les champagnes qui coulent à flot, et les tops modèles dans son lit. "Mentir" , pour lui, c'est devenu une seconde nature. Le vole et la séduction, il en a fait un Art,(une flèche rajoutée à son arque). Vous l'auriez compris, il est loin d'être un voleur de bas-gamme. Bien qu'il fait partis des criminels les plus recherchés au monde, il est aussi le plus charmeur et le plus envoûtant de sa génération. Il l'a ça dans le sang et cela depuis le berceau. Aucun flics n'a pu encore mettre la main sur "ce voleur de légende" , ni même sur son identité. Fourbe, calculateur, fier(trop fier à mon goût), il n'a pas son pareille avec les femmes. Il déteste perdre. Il n'a jamais douté de lui, ni regretté un seul de ses voles, excepté une seule et unique fois. La cause: l'arrivée d'une jeune femme aux yeux magnifiquement blanc comme de la neige.

L'autre est une jeune femme. Belle comme la nuit, au visage angélique, elle a décidé de mettre son intelligence et sa combativité au service de la loi. Aux yeux perçant, qui vous glace le sang; celle-ci a trouvé sa place au sein des agents fédéraux. Bien qu'elle soit une solitaire dans l'âme, ses meilleurs amis peuvent compter sur elle, et elle peut compter sur eux. Froide avec les hommes(en particulier les beaux parleurs) qui la courtisent, douce avec son entourage. Elle n'a pas froid aux yeux, et elle dégage une assurance à tout épreuve. Les seuls hommes de sa vie sont son meilleur ami et son cousin. Son père? mettons-le de côté pour l'instant. Donc vous l'auriez compris, peu d'homme, voir aucun, a chaviré son cœur. Mais sachez, qu'une femme blessée peut cacher bien plus d'un mystère. C'est une femme qui met tout son cœur et son âme dans son boulot. Elle ne vit que pour ça. Ses amis vous le diront son boulot passe avant tout (excepté avant leur amitié). Dans son travail, c'est une femme respectée et talentueuse de nature calme et réfléchi. Ces collègues l'admirent, bien que la plupart, voire tous, vous diront qu'elle à une façon très peu orthodoxe de mener ses enquêtes. Elle n'a jamais failli dans son travail, excepté une seule et unique fois. La cause: l'arrivée d'un certain blond.

Une chose qu'elle déteste: l'échec, elle déteste perdre.

On pourra dire tout ce qu'on veut, ils ont au moins un point commun :ils ne supportent pas, tout deux, de perdre la face.

(Ces deux personnages sont assez OCC, surtout en ce qui concerne la femme, désolé,mais je n'ai pas pu faire autrement.)

Vont-ils se rencontrer ?(LA REPEONSE EST ASSEZ EVIDENDE)

Si ils se rencontrent, leur rencontre ne va-t-elle pas chambouler leur vies respectives?(BAH...JE NE CROIS PAS, MAIS CELA N'ENGAGE QUE MOI, MOI JE DIS CA, MAIS CELA PEUT-ETRE TOUT AUTRE).

Es-ce- que cette fic est assez intéressante pour, vous arrêter la-dessus?(MOI,AUTANT QU'AUTEUR ET FAN DE CETTE FIC (on se demande pourquoi!!), JE PENSE QUE OUI!!SANS FAUSSE MODESTIE, BIEN SUR).

Couple(s); Naru/Hina?, Neji/Tenten?, Tenten/Lee?, Sasu/Saku? D'autres...surement(ou pas, faut voir...)

Vous avez deviné, parmis ces couples, se cachent les deux personnages que j'ai décrit plus haut. Donc essayer de deviner!!Bon comme je suis de nature très généreuse (QUOI?? arrêter de rire, c'est pas drôle...mais euuuuuh j'ai rien dit drôle), je vous ai donné la réponse dans le prologue.

Ceux qui ont eu le courage et la force de me lire jusqu'au bout, et si vous êtes assez curieux et ayant encore le courage de me lire; lisez ma fic.(ATTENTION, c'est à vos risque et périls!!rire, quoique??)

BONNE LECTURE A TOUS.


	2. prologue

PROLOGUE

SIX ANS PLUS TOT

Le soleil vient de se lever, les rayons pénétra une chambre d'hôtel. Elle éclaircissait cette chambre, qui était quelques heures plutôt dans l'obscurité. Le jeune homme, âgé de vingt ans, qui occupait cette chambre, commença à émerger de son sommeil due à la lumière du soleil qui venait de lui taper dans l'œil. A coté de lui, était allongée une jeune femme du même âge. Elle dormait à point fermer. Les rayons du soleil ne la dérangeait pas .

Le jeune homme se retourna et regarda avec envie, cette jeune femme. Il effleura avec ses doigts la peau blanche de sa campagne. Celle-ci frémit au contact, mais ayant toujours les yeux clos. Il voulut se détendre ; alors il commença à la couvrir de baiser sur son corps nu. Il commença par lui lécher le cou ; à ce contact, elle gémit, puis il continua en remontant le long de son cou, afin d'arriver au lobe de son oreille dont il mordit. Elle sentit son souffle redescendre à nouveau. Il se mit à sucer une partie sensible à la base de son cou. Elle eut un frisson tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il lui avait fait un suçon, il ne s'arrêta pas en si bon chemin, il l'embrassa à pleine bouche , tandis que l'une de ses mains massa son sein gauche, l'autre était occupé à caresser son votre ventre descendant lentement, très lentement. Elle aimait ce contact , ces caresses...Et pour lui faire comprendre , elle posa ses mains sur la nuque du blond et lui caressa le cou. Ayant les yeux toujours clos, elle se laissa porter par le plaisir. Puis, il s'arrêta . Son regard se posa sur son visage angélique. Elle ouvrit les yeux, surpris que son amant s'arrête en si bon chemin. Ses yeux bleues d'azur croisèrent celle de son amante. Des yeux blancs qui vous transpercent votre cœur, qu'une seule fois dans votre vie. Blancs comme de la neige mais chaleureux lorsqu'elle le regarde.

- Pourquoi tu t'es arrêté dit-elle boudeuse

- Tu n'as pas cru, que j'allais faire tout le boulot pendant que Mlle reste là sans rien faire et se laisse emporter par le plaisir que je lui procure. Cela s'entretien à deux, tu sais

dit-il, le sourire accroché aux lèvres.

- Merci, pour la leçon Monsieur. Mais, sache que je suis fatiguée, pour ta gouverne. Et, la faute à qui,hein ?Dit-toi qu'hier je me suis mit à quatre pour satisfaire les envies et les fantasmes de Monsieur . T'attends pas à ce que je m'active dès le matin et que je recommence comme hier nuit. Dit-elle amusée par le jeu qu'ils se lancèrent.

- Hier………………tu dis (en souriant et reprenant ses caresses) ……………………….. hmmmm……c'était du vite fait, si tu veux mon avis !!

- Ah…..oui !!dit-elle en gémissant de nouveau aux caresse que le procure son amant. Pourtant tes actes…d'hier disaient… le contraire. Avec tes « _Hum…….hinata !! ……continues…..t'arrêtes surtout pas……oh oui hinata !!……c'est ça !!_ » A peine…. si tu pouvais aligner deux mots, tellement….que tu savais plus donner de la tête. Et……tu en…..redemandait…..j'ai bien cru qu'hier……t'allait m'achever…..(reprenant ses esprits) Hummm……naruto, tu veux bien m'écouter .

- Je t'écoute avec la plus grande attention.

(Elle le repoussa, et maintenant elle était dessus). Qu'es-ce- que…….

Avant même qu'il ait finit sa phrase, elle mit son doigt sur sa bouche.

- Chuuuuuuut, puisque tu as la mémoire courte, je vais te la rafraîchir. (Elle se glissa le long de son corps. Elle descendit lentement tout en embrassant chaque muscle de son corps .Ses baiser enflammait sa peau , ses mains qui palpait ses muscles le faisait languir , sa peau si douce qui se frottait contre la sienne et qu'il n'avait pas assez embrassé à son goûts l'envoûtait. Le plaisir lui montait de plus en plus à tête. Puis il reprit

- Maintenant que tu le dis……(il sentit les lèvres de son amante sur sa partie intime, qui commençait à prendre soin de son précieux objet) je ……..(un râle de plaisir qui sentait monter en lui)….m'en souvient….maintenant…..c'était très…… …………………….. hum !!…..AGREABLE ……HINATA !!

Elle redressa et lui dit au creux de son oreille :

- Es- ce que cela convient à Mr Uzumaki, d'une voix les plus sensuelle.

- Oh…….OUI !!lâcha-il dans un état d'extase. Comment ai-je pu oublier cette nuit ??dit-il en souriant,( puis pivota de tel façon qui se retrouve sur elle, il l'embrassa). Es-ce que Mlle Hyuga pourra-t-elle me pardonner cet affront ?

- Hum……(faisant semblant de réfléchir) laisse moi réfléchir….Non. Elle s'apprêta à se lever lorsqu'une main l'empêcha et la refit allonger. Il était au-dessus d'elle.

- Mais où allez vous donc ??dit-il (toujours amusé par la situation)Et ma punition ?? dit-il

Avec une lueur perverse.

- Naruto-kum,….. Arrête….. dit-elle en le suppliant mi-amusé, mais tout en prenant plaisir(oui, en effet il continua ses caresses et ses baisers) Je dois y aller. Il doivent m'attendre. Il ont organiser tout sa pour moi, pour fêter mon entrée chez les fédéraux, entant qu'officier cette fois-ci. C'est important pour moi et pour eux c'…..

Il s'arrêta sur un coup tête, puis pris un air sérieux. Il la fixa

- Tu as raison. Tu devrais y aller. Dit-il d'un ton détaché et froid.

- Hm…fut la seule réponse de sa part.

Elle se leva mais avant qu'elle atteigne la douche, il la contra contre le mur avec une rapidité et l'embrassa fougueusement, avec passion. Comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle y répondit avec avidité et passion bien qu'au début, elle fut surprise.

Puis ils se lâchèrent.

- Pour quelle raison , ce baiser ?

Il la regarda intensément, puis finit-il par lâcher avec un sourire à la colgate

- Faut-il avoir une raison particulière pour embrasser Mlle Hyuga-sama ?

Elle savait derrière ce sourire, il cachait ses véritables sentiments. Elle aurait tant voulu qu'il lui dise ce qu'il ressentait en vers elle. Effectivement Naruto ne lui avait jamais vraiment avouer ses sentiments, car pour, lui ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de crier haut et fort ses sentiments et d'autant plus quand il s'agissait d'hinata. Elle ne lui avait jamais demander car elle espérait qu'il le fasse de sa propre initiative. Elle s'était habituer mais parfois, c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'en souffrir.

- Non aucune dit-elle sans lui le moindre signe de sa déception.( Puis se détacha de son étreinte, s'en allant vers la douche). Elle s'arrêta devant la porte de la douche, dos à lui,

elle se retourna pour lui faire face et lui dit

- Naruto…..tu….. tu crois que……

- Hm ??

- Non rien. Laisse tomber dit-elle en baissant la tête. (elle tourna le poignée lorsque….)

- Tu te pose la question si nous pouvons continuer ainsi où cela nous mènera……………

(reprenant son souffle) C'est vrai après tout cela fera un an et demi qu'on se fréquente, puis on a eu des haut et des bas et on est toujours ensemble(elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux il savait exactement à quoi elle avait pensé. Elle releva la tête et l'écouta avec attention)………… ……..puffff…… On est jeune, tu sais, et tu me connais depuis le temps , je ne suis pas ce genre de type qui pourra de dire que notre relation durera éternellement,parce que moi-même, j'en sais rien …..mais ce que je ressens pour toi ,enfin… tu es….. la première……(il s'arrêta puis il repris en la regardant droit dans les yeux)Si du jour au lendemain, cela devait s'arrêter, ce qui est sûr, c'est que je ne t'oublierais jamais, et ce que je ressens pour toi ne s'éteindra jamais. Personne au monde ne pourra te remplacer dans mon cœur , ni même des mannequins et j'en ai côtoyé des mannequins. Je me suis jamais préoccupé de l'avenir , je suis quelqu'un qui vit le jour au jour en dehors de mon boulot. Toi et moi ont tellement diffèrent mais on se comprend si bien, il nous suffit d'un seul regard pour se comprendre…Donc en définitive je……

Avant même qu'il ait terminé sa phrase, hinata l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Pour la première fois, ces doutes, ces craintes sur ces sentiments s'étaient envolés. Elle se sentit en sécurité et heureuse, c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie. Hinata Hyuga âgée de vingt ans venait d'avoir la plus belle déclaration d'amour de son homme (oui, s'en a pas l'air mais c'est une déclaration d'amour) et que dans quelques heures elle allait célébrer avec ses amis son job dont elle a toujours rêver. Oui en effet, c'était son plus beau jour de sa vie. Ce jour-là, elle était persuadée que cet homme était l'homme de sa vie et le père ses enfants. Elle en était sûr , elle allait réaliser ses deux rêves les plus chères à son cœur c'est-à-dire son entrée chez les fédéraux et avoir l'amour de sa vie.

Il répondit au baiser, ils ne se lâchèrent plus. Ce baiser passionné devenait de plus en plus torride. Elle ramena ses jambes au niveau des reins de son homme et celui-ci l'emmena à la douche. Ils firent l'amour dans la douche , comme jamais auparavant….

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Voilà, voilou j'ai enfin fini, ça été long, mais je voulais absolument terminer ce chapitre. C'est ma première fic et donc mon premier chapitre, donc soyez pas trop vache .

Lâchez des coms, plizzzzzzz !!

**POUR CEUX QUI SONT FLEMMARD de mettre des coms!**!!(je vous comprend, j'en suis une), j'ai une astuce pour vous. Il suffit que vous tapez la touche 1,2,3,4,ou 5 pour donner votre avis

Sachant que

1: Très bien, It's PERFECT

2: Bien, THE GOOD

3: Moyen, CORRECT

4: Pas terrible,

5: Autres :

je n'ai pas mit 5: nul, car pour moi cela ne sert à rien. Déjà j'ai la flemme de laisser un commentaire lorsque la fic est génial (et pourtant certaine vaut vraiment la peine), alors si c'est pour des fic qui sont nulle j'en vois pas l'intérêt, moi en tout cas j'en ai jamais laissé. Mais bon, je ne vous en veux pas si vous laissiez un coms pour me dire qu'elle est nulle , cela me dérange pas après tout .Tout le monde n'est pas obligé d'aimer. BIEN SUR avec minimum de respect, je tolère qu'on ne puisse pas aimer, mais pas qu'on insulte.


	3. Chapitre 1 Un lien invisible brisé ?

Bonjour à tous, je sais cela fait un bail. Je n'ai pas envie de me souvenir de la dernière fois où j'ai posté un chapitre tellement que j'en ai honte. Mon excuse (comme tant autres auteurs vous le diront) j'étais très… très… très… trèèèèèèèèès occupée. Et oui les révisions du bac, le bac, l'attente des résultats, fêter ma « réussite » (et oui de nos jours c'est une fierté d'avoir le bac !rire !!! quoique ??? j'en fais un peu trop là ? Non ? Non), les vacances en Grèce, la rentrée, la fac, des nouvelles rencontres, etc.… tout ça pour vous dire que je n'ai pas eu trop le temps de poster un nouveaux chapitre, surtout que celui-là est très…comment dire long. J'espère que cela ne va pas vous déranger car à l'avenir ils seront tous aussi long. En fin bref, je suis de retour. Je tient à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont mis dans leurs favoris, ainsi qu'à ceux qui ont les laissés des commentaires. Je parle je parle mais j'ai oublié le plus important : m'excuser pour mon retard donc « excuser moi pour ce léger contretemps ». Trèves de bavardages, depuis le temps que vous l'attendiez, je ne vais pas vous faire « languir d'avantage » (en supposant que vous l'attendiez ??!!) : Voici le chapitre 1. Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 1 : « _Un lien invisible brisé ? »_

SIX PLUS TARD (_DE NOS JOURS_)

Dans un appartement à Manhattan, une jeune femme venait de se réveiller. Elle fixa son réveil, il indiqua 5h59. Une masse ou plutôt un homme partageait son lit. Allongé sur le ventre et sa main posée sur son sein gauche, celui-ci dormait comme une marmotte. Quant à elle, ayant toujours les yeux rivés sur le réveil, elle attendait qu'il sonne 6h00.

_Plus que trente secondes_ pensa-elle.

Cela ferait bientôt trois ans qu'elle vivait ainsi: « Lorsque, tous deux n'étaient pas trop absorbés par le travail ; il venait la voir dans la soirée. Si ce n'était pas lui, c'était elle qui venait le voir. Ainsi ils passaient la soirée ensemble, et quelle que soit la tournure que prenait la soirée, elle se terminait toujours au lit. »

Driiiiiiiiiiiik!!!!!!!! CLACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Elle venait à l'instant de faire «taire» son réveil. Après avoir éteint son réveil, elle pivota sur le coté s'assurant que son homme n'a pas été réveillé par le bruit. Elle l'observa pendant quelques minutes, il dormait toujours. Elle lui caressa les cheveux, soupira puis, se dégagea de son étreinte délicatement et discrètement sans le réveiller. Elle quitta le lit et prit la direction de la salle de bain.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Tandis qu'elle finissait de prendre sa douche en se rinçant une dernière fois à l'eau froide, une ombre s'approcha furtivement et rapidement vers elle. Elle ne fit rien, sachant pertinemment de qui il s'agissait. Elle sourit intérieurement, et cela laissa porter par la chaleur à présent que le procurer cette personne qui se tenait juste derrière elle. Cette personne n'était autre que son amant. Il l'enlaça et l'embrassa dans le creux de son cou. Elle frémit, lui frissonna.

- Je crois que je n'y habituerais jamais dit-il (_en resserrant son étreinte_). Tu sais que l'eau froide ralentit la circulation du sang insiste-il _(tout en s'apprenant de la chaleur de sa campagne, bien que celle –ci soit froide comme un iceberg_).

- Qu'est –que je peux y faire si tu as froid ? dit-elle (_le sourire aux lèvres_)

- Je ne sais pas…tu n'as qu'à faire en sorte qu'il fasse plus chaud dit-il (au_ creux de son oreille, d'une voix grave et suave_). Il huma l'odeur de ces cheveux et caressant chaque partie de son anatomie. Prenant plaisir aux caresses que lui procurait cet homme et sachant où il venait en venir avec ses sous- entendus, elle se retourna de telle façon qu'ils se retrouvent face à face.

- Ah…oui, rien que ça. Tu veux que j'augmente la température de cette pièce dit-elle (_toujours le sourire aux lèvres_). Elle recula enmant avec elle dans sa lancée son compagnon jusqu'à elle soit obligée de s'arrêter due à la paroi qu'elle venait de rencontrer.

- Ne fait pas semblant de pas comprendre dit-il (_en jouant avec ses lèvres_). Il avait envie d'elle comme jamais. Elle sentit son membre se durcir au niveau du bas de son ventre. Elle rougit.

- J'adore quand tu rougis dit-il (_d'un ton_ _calme, bien qu'intérieurement ce soit autre chose_)

Il l'embrassa timidement, puis passionnément dégénérant en un baiser fougueux et torride, palpant ses seins et ramenant ses cuisses au niveau de ses reins. Avant qu'ils ne fassent plus qu'un avec leur corps, ils reprirent-leur souffle. Elle le regarda toujours rougissante et avec envie, puis elle sourit. Il connaissait ce « sourire », cela ne valait rien bon.

- Hinata ???? dit-il (_suspicieux_). Il la relâcha et tendit ses bras de telle façon qu'ils encadraient la tête d'Hinata

- Oui ? dit-elle (_feignant de pas comprendre_). Sa main s'approcha dangereusement du robinet d'eau chaud jusqu'à ce qu'il mit sa main sur la sienne.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu es entrain de faire ? dit-il

- Je ne fais que t'obéir, Gaara-kun, je fais en sorte que tu ais chaud, dit-elle (_toute souriante_). Ainsi elle dégagea sa main de la sienne et ouvrit le robinet sous le regard médusé de Gaara. Elle l'embrassa tendrement puis s'éclipse sous le regard ébahi de son compagnon. Elle prit une serviette à la va-vite, puis s'arrêta à mi-course. Se retourna puis elle courut vers son « Gaara-kun », l'attrapa et l'embrassa cette fois-ci fougueusement.

- J'ai fait en sorte que tu ais chaud même après que je serai parti, reprit-elle (_en souriant mais sincèrement_).

- Bien rattrapé, lâcha-il

- Puis-je dois y aller, j'ai horreur….

- D'être en retard, dit-il (_en finissant sa phrase_)

Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois en forme d'excuse, puis s'en alla, rejoignant ainsi son coéquipier.

- Comme d'habitude…. pensa-il (_en la voyant partir_). Il soupira.

Puis il prit une douche sous une eau bouillante car il n'y a pas à dire, il détestait l'eau froide.

* * *

_**A L'ENTREE D'UNE VILLA DANS LE EAST SIDE DE NEW YORK…**_

Une voiture européenne noire d'occasion venait de débouler en fanfare à l'entrée de la villa, évitant de justesse d'écraser l'homme qui s'y tenait devant. Hinata sortit de la voiture rouge de honte esquivant un léger « gomen » le sourire au coin, destinée à l'homme, qui n'était autre que son coéquipier Kiba.

- Décidément toi et la conduite ça ne sera jamais une affaire qui roule, dit-il (_d'un air moqueur_). (Prenant une voix solennelle). En tant que co-citoyen de cette ville, ton coéquipier, ton meilleur ami, et pour finir en beauté parce que je le vaux bien. (_Lui __ faisant un clin d'œil_) En tant que le plus beau gosse que tu as le privilège de côtoyer chaque jour, chaque nuit, et dans tes rêves les plus fous ; sans oublier le plus charmeur de ses dames et surtout en tant qu'être humain qui TIENT à sa vie, je te conseille…NON je te supplie à genoux, la prochaine fois : BRULE CETTE VOITURE ET OUBLIE LA CONDUITE, UNE BONNE FOIS POUR TOUTE. Tu rendrais un grand service au monde et le seigneur te serait reconnaissant (_finit-il de dire dans sa barbe_).

_- Kiba…il faut toujours que tu en face trop_, murmura-t-elle. J'aurais préféré prendre les transports en commun comme tu le sais, cependant je déteste….

- Etre en retard, dit-il (_d'un ton lasse_).

Elle ne serait dire pourquoi mais elle eut un petit pincement au cœur.

- Il n'a jamais eu de mort d'homme jusqu'à présent, pourvu que cela continue ainsi, dit-elle (_tendrement, le sourire aux lèvres_) comme si de rien n'était.

Son camarade savait pertinemment que quelque chose clochée, ce qu'elle venait de dire sembler faux. Il voulait intervenir mais celle-ci s'était déjà dirigé vers la villa, scrutant chaque partielle de terrain. La voyant partir, il courut la rejoindre sans lui poser la moindre question, n'étant plus la peine. Maintenant, elle était concentrée sur l'affaire.

A l'entrée de la porte était accrochée une banderole jaune inscrivant : « crime scene do not across ». Devant cette porte était posté un agent de sécurité. Montrant leur plaque d'agent fédéral. , il les laissa rentrer.

(_Tout en marchant vers la scène du crime_)

- De quoi s'agit-il ? dit-elle _d'un ton sérieux et froid_ (en rentrant ainsi dans le vif du sujet).

- Humpf…. C'est reparti à ce que je vois, pensa-il.

Je vois que Ibiki ne t'as pas informé de la situation, répondit-il. _Quel sadique ce type_, maugréa-t-il. C'est un meurtre, lâcha-t-il.

- Un meurtre…. dit-elle _pensive_ (_toujours dans le même ton_) Ce n'est pas à la brigade scientifique de s'en occuper ? demanda-elle

- En générale, oui mais pour ne pas rentrer trop dans les détails, depuis quelques temps le gouvernement réduit les subventions destinées à la police scientifique. De plus ces temps-ci ils sont débordés. Mais si tu veux vraiment savoir la vraie raison pourquoi cette affaire nous a été confié et non pas à un autre service ou à un de nos collègues, la raison est simple : Ibiki. Il a insisté aux près de ses supérieurs pour que cette affaire nous revienne.

Elle leva un sourcil en signe d'interrogation,

- Pourquoi ferait-il cela ?

- Suis-moi, dit-il.

Il emmena hinata vers le bureau de la victime et non vers la scène du crime. Arrivé à destination il lui indiqua de regarder à l'intérieur du coffre-fort. Ce coffre était vide à l'exception d'une figurine. Cette figurine représentait un renard de couleur rouge bordeaux à neuf queues. Cet objet symbolisait l'un des neuf bijuu dans la mythologie japonaise. On l'appelait Kyubi : le démon renard à neuf queues, le plus puissant des bijuu et le plus rusé.

- Je comprends mieux, dit-elle _simplement_. Kyubi, pensa-t-elle.

En voyant cet objet plusieurs souvenirs lui sont réapparus.

- Cela te rappelle des souvenirs pas vrai ? dit-il (_d'un_ _ton mélancolique)_.

- Ibiki veut que se soit nous qui nous occupions de cette enquête, si je comprends bien, il nous laisse rouvrir l'enquête sur kyubi, continua-t-elle de dire _ne prenant pas en compte la remarque de kiba_. Quel homme étrange, ce Ibiki.

- …..

Elle scruta chaque partielle de la pièce cherchant quelque chose.

- Il doit sûrement savoir que je continue d'enquêter sur ce renard sinon il n'aurait pas autant insisté au près de ces supérieurs, _reprit-elle de plus belle_. Je me demande qui lui en a parlé ? dit-elle _(s'arrêtant de chercher, ainsi se retournant vers kiba_)

- Attends…..tu es sérieuse. Tu me connais depuis le temps, je suis une vraie tombe. C'est vrai je n'étais pas d'accord et je le suis toujours pas sur le fait que tu continues seule à enquêter sur lui et pourtant je crois bien t'avoir montrer ma loyauté par le passé, aurais-tu oublié que j'étais là le jour où tu as….

- Gomen, le coupa-t-elle (_s'inclinant_). Crois- moi je n'ai pas oublié ce que tu as fait, kiba. Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir douté de toi même pour un court instant. C'est juste que depuis cet incendie qui s'est produit cette semaine au repère, je me méfie de tout et je soupçonne n'importe qui. Je suis désolé encore une fois. (_prenant sa voix douce qui caractérisait si bien la hinata de son enfance_).

(_Il sourit_)

- Hinata….

- Toutes mes recherches récoltées sur ce… sur ce renard pendant ces six dernières années tout à été détruit, termina-t-elle (_reprenant une attitude froide et une expression ne laissant filtrer aucune émotion_). J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas. Je peux comprendre si tu veux changer de partenaire pour cette affaire, et que tu m'en veuille pour ce que j'ai fait, dit-elle (_gardant la même attitude et reprenant sa fouille_).

(_Perdant le sourire, et affichant une mine triste et inquiète_)

- Hinata…. Tu ne voudras jamais l'avouer mais cela ta plus infecté que tu ne veux nous faire croire. Ce type t'a complément « brisée », je me demande si parfois je retrouverai cette amie d'enfance que tu étais autrefois ; avant de le rencontrer. Pendant quelques instants je croyais t'avoir retrouvé, bien que ce fût un cours instant. Si un jour, je veux que tu redeviennes celle que tu étais avant toute cette histoire, cela ne sera que le jour où tu arrêteras ce « renard » comme tu dis. Ce jour là, je voudrai être près de toi. Alors NON ! pensa-t-il

- NON !!! dit- il (_fortement_)

(Elle s'arrêta de fouiller, se retourna vers son meilleur ami le regardant perplexe)

Non, je ne veux pas changer de partenaire, NON je t'en veux pas, et NON tu ne te débarrassera pas de moi aussi facilement, finit-il par dire (_souriant_). N'oublie pas que je suis ton meilleur ami, ton co-équipier, ton sauveur, l'homme de tes rêves, ton model, sans oublier….

- Ok, j'ai compris le message, répondit-t-elle (ayant le sourire). Tient toi près, car je risque d'être des plus désagréable, finit-elle (_le sourire aux lèvres_).

(Merci, kiba, murmura-t-elle.)

- Comme si ce n'était pas déjà le cas…dit-il (_d'un air triomphant_).

Même si elle n'était plus la même depuis ces six dernières années, elle était toujours sa hinata qu'il adorerait, chérirait et qu'il la protègerait au péril de sa vie si il faut car pour lui, il n'y avait pas à dire, il l'a considéré comme un membre de sa famille. Si cela incluait un comportement qu'il n'appréciait guère chez elle, alors tant pis, il fera un effort sur lui-même, même si parfois ça sera dur , il le fera ; tant qu'il pouvait la voir sourire cela lui suffirait.

(Reprenant son sérieux)

- Pour revenir à Ibiki, ainsi tu crois qu'il est au courant de tes recherches….

- Oui, j'en suis certain. Cependant je ne sais pas qui la mis au courant. Cet incendie produit au repère, cette enquête, le fait que ce soit nous qui nous occupions de cette affaire et tout cela grâce à ibiki….Je ne crois pas aux coïncidences. Si tu veux mon avis, il mijote quelque chose, répondit-elle_ (calmement)_

- De toute façon ce type m'a toujours foutu la frousse !!! Quelque soit la chose qu'il manigance, l'important c'est que maintenant on pourra arrêter ce renard et sa bande dans les règles de l'art et tout ça grâce à cette affaire.

- Tu as raison mais crois-tu vraiment que c'est lui qui a commis ce crime ??

- Oui. Pourquoi tu n'en es pas sur ?

- Hmm….je ne sais pas. On a trouvé son effigie qui est sa marque de fabrique après qu'il ait commis un crime certes, et c'est pour cette raison que ibiki nous a confié cette enquête….

- Mais ????

- Mais le fait est qu'il y a un meurtre associé à ce vol. Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de laisser derrière lui un cadavre. Crois moi depuis le temps que je le traque, il n'y a pas une seule fois où il a utilisé la violence, ou la force pour obtenir ce qu'il veut. Par conséquent l'assassinat ne fait pas parti de son mode opératoire.

- Maintenant que tu le dis, le cadavre…..

(_Un homme en blouse blanche venait à l'instant de rentrer dans la pièce…._)

- Inspecteur hyuga, inspecteur Inizuka, vous voilà, j'ai quelque chose qui….

(_Les deux inspecteurs étaient tellement absorbés par leur discussion qu'ils n'ont pas fait intention à l'arrivée de l'homme en blouse blanche_)

Tenez, dit-il (_froidement_, _leur __faisant la têt__e_ _en leur tendant un rapport_).

- Ah !! Shino, désolé on t'avait pas remarqué, ça tombe bien que tu sois là, on parlait justement du…..corps retrouvé dans ……shino ?? dit-il (_perdu face à l'attitude de shino_).

- Voici le rapport, mes premières conclusions sur ce meurtre sont dans ce rapport. Pour avoir plus détails il faut que je l'autopsie. Termina-t-il de dire (_froidement et boudeur_).

- Shino….Euuuuh…Shino…Tu ne pourrais pas nous le dire directement …au lieu de… Shino, qu'est-ce que…mais attends ??dit-il (_le voyant partir_). Aaaaaaah !!!toujours aussi susceptible ce mec, j'arrive pas à croire qu'il boude encore à cette âge, dit-il (_fortement en se grattant la tête_). Ce mec est vraiment incroyable !! T'en pense quoi Hinata ? (_se tournant vers elle_). (_Ne la voyant nulle part_)Hein ???…c'est quoi ce bordel…Hinata ??? Merde où est-elle passée encore ???

(_Sentant son pantalon vibré, il sortit son téléphone_)

Je vois, tu aurais pu au moins me prévenir que tu étais déjà partie, dit-il (_en regardant le message laissé par hinata_).

Il répondit au message lui disant qu'il la rejoignait à l'endroit où le meurtre s'est produit.

* * *

_**A L'AEROPORT DE SIDNEY…..**_

Deux jeunes hommes se tenant l'un à coté de l'autre montraient leur passeport et leur billet d'avion à l'hôtesse de l'air, devant l'embarquement.

- Bien, dit-elle (_vérifiant que tout est en règle_).

Remarquant que les deux jeunes hommes étaient séduisants, voire « canons », elle voulut prolonger la discussion, si possible pourquoi pas flirter.

- Je vois que vous retourner chez vous, dit-elle (_faisant son plus beau sourire_).

Voyant qu'aucun des jeunes hommes ne réagissaient face à sa remarque, elle voulut poursuivre son monologue, cependant elle ne put rajouter un seul mot. L'un des deux la souriait, un sourire qui en disant long, la regardant sous un regard de braise. Il dégageait un charme fou et un charisme à toute épreuve. Déstabilisé par son regard hypnotique, elle essaya de se reprendre mais cafouilla :

- Je m'appelle…euh non… je ne devrait pas….je suis ….non …es-tu …non…êtes- vous célibataire…non mais qu'est-ce- que je raconte (_reprenant ses esprits en essayant de regarder ailleurs, ne voulant pas ainsi re-cafouiller_). Oceanic vous souhaite un agréable voyage au sein de notre compagnie, finit –elle par dire (_le regardant enfin mais gênée_).

Le jeune homme voyant l'effet qu'il produisait sur l'hôtesse, sourit de plus belle et s'avança vers elle. Son visage était maintenant à deux millimètres du sien (_elle rougit de plus belle_). Il lui dit au creux de son oreille, d'une voix suave et sensuelle :

- Dommage que je ne vous ai pas rencontré plutôt lors de mon séjour à Sidney, il en serait par conséquent d'autant plus agréable. Contempler la baie de Sidney m'est devenu fade depuis le moment où j'ai posé mes yeux sur la magnifique créature que vous êtes. Vos yeux marrons m'envoûtent ; deux perles tournoyant au far fond de mon âme. Sur les deux semaines passées dans cette ville, le moment que je retiens et qui est gravé à jamais dans ma mémoire est le moment où mes yeux se sont posés sur ce doux visage. Votre beauté sera à jamais gravée dans ma mémoire. Alors j'ai qu'un mot à dire merci, merci infiniment.

L'hôtesse de l'air n'en pouvait plus, elle avait des bouffées d'air chaud. C'était clair, elle avait complètement craqué pour lui. Reprenant ses esprits, elle voulut lui adresser la parole une dernière fois, cependant lui et son compagnon s'étaient déjà volatiliser.

- Dommage, j'aurais quand même voulu lui donner mon numéro, pensa-t-elle

Son collègue voyant qu'elle était légèrement dans les vapes, il la ramena à la réalité lui annonçant que les autres passagers attendaient leurs tours. Retour à la réalité, elle fit son job. Ce qui était sûr, elle n'oubliera pas de si tôt son jeune blond séduisant qui lui avait fait du charme.

Naruto Uzumaki…humft… (_reprenant son souffle_). Bonjour puis-je voir votre passeport et votre billet ?dit-elle (_reprenant son sérieux_).

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Naruto et son compagnon étant assit dans l'avion qui venait de décoller à l'instant, écoutant qu'à moitié le commandement de bord.

« _Bonjour Mesdames, Messieurs. Je suis votre capitaine de bord du vol 315 en partance de Sidney à New York. Je vous souhaite un agréable vol. Nos hôtesses de l'air sont à votre disposition. Encore merci de nous faire confiance et d'avoir choisi notre compagnie. Terminé. _»

Après que le capitaine à bord ait finit de parler, l'atmosphère qui régnait entre ces deux-là était électrique. Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté l'hôtel, aucun des deux ne s'était adressé la parole. L'un parce qu'il était préoccupé et contrarié par la présence de son compagnon et l'autre parce qu'il était de nature peu bavard. Agacé par le mutisme de son compagnon et qu'il soit là, Naruto lâcha :

- Tu n'avais pas à venir, teme !!!

Son compagnon le regarda intensément puis sourit, un sourire qui était loin d'être affectueux.

- C'est vrai, tu aurais préféré l'hôtesse de l'embarquement, dit-il (_avec dédain_).

Naruto, reprenant son calme se tut quelques instants. Il reprit avec froideur :

Ce boudin n'aurait pas cessé de jacasser si je n'étais pas intervenu. Ce qui est sûr, ce ne serait pas toi qui lèverais le petit doigt pour la faire taire.

- Hn, fut la seule réponse de Sasuke.

On ne serait combien de secondes, de minutes, ou d'heures, se sont écoulés avant que l'un deux ne brise de nouveau ce silence de mort. Ce fut sasuke qui brisa ce silence.

- Tu ne la jamais oubliais, dit-il (_impassiblement, le regard vide_).

- …

- Ne croit pas que ta vie sentimentale m'intéresse. Rien de chez toi m'intéresse, continua-t-il (_sur le même ton_). La seule chose qui soit en rapport avec toi et qui a le moindre intérêt pour moi, ce sont les affaires que nous entretenons. Cette femme… cette femme nous a mis dans un gros pétrin, il y a six ans et encore aujourd'hui on doit subir les conséquences, et tout ça par ta faute. Il y a six ans, je t'avais mis en garde contre elle. Aujourd'hui je m'interposerai si elle fait quelque soit qui entrave « nos affaires », quittes à l'éliminer. Voilà la raison de ma présence, finit-il par dire (_sans la moindre émotion_).

- Ce n'est pas pour elle que je suis venu, dit-il (_sèchement_). J'ai une affaire à régler qui ne regarde que moi et qui m'a été confié qu'à moi. Si tu t'es déplacé juste pour ça, tu as gaspillé ta salive et ton temps, dit-il (f_roidement_).

Il reprit _d'une voix moqueuse_ :

On sait que ta salive est très précieuse, que tu ne l'utilises que dans les très grandes occasions. Cela ne te ressemble pas « _sasuke- kun_ » de parler autant. T'aurais-je inquiété mon petit «_ sasuke-kun_ » ? finit-il de dire (_d'une voix efféminée dont sasuke reconnaissait la voix et qu'il n'appréciait que très peu la détentrice de cette voix)_.

- Hmpft….tu n'es qu'un idiot « _naruto- kun_ », répondit-il à la pic de naruto (_en terminant sa pic d'une voix efféminée lui aussi_).

Sasuke souriait, un sourire narquois, mesquin, triompher, un sourire qui le caractérisait si bien. En effet, sasuke avait pris une voix efféminée mais pas n'importe laquelle ; une voix que naruto ne connaissait que trop bien ; bien que le temps soit écoulé que la distance les ait séparé, il s'en souvenait toujours. C'était plus fort que lui. Bien qu'il ne voudra jamais l'admettre, cette voix était un poignard enfoncé au plus profond de son âme.

Naruto se raidit, ses traits se refermèrent, perdant ainsi son air victorieux. Sasuke sourit de plus belle.

_Reprenant ses esprits_,

- C'est ce que tu as raconté à Sakura ? demanda naruto (_d'un ton neutre_)

- Non.

- Ok.

La discussion fut close. Il n'avait plus rien d'autre à ajouter. Jusqu'à l'atterrissage de l'avion, aucun des deux n'avait reprit l'usage de la parole. Le calme et le silence étaient seuls maîtres entre ces deux-là.

* * *

_**DEVANT L'APPARTEMENT 712, A NEW YORK…..**_

_Un 4x4 noir s'était garé, déposant hinata devant chez elle_.

- T'es sûr, de ne pas vouloir prendre un dernier verre avec nous ?

- Non, pas ce soir Tenten, une autre fois peut-être ?répondit hinata

- Tu es vraiment sûr ? (_lui faisant des yeux inquisiteurs_)…. Ah, oui !!! je sais c'est parce que tu veux te retrouver en tête à tête avec ton….

- Non, tu vois bien qu'elle ne veut pas (_le coupa kiba sèchement_), c'est comme d'hab. Tu devrais la connaître depuis le temps…. Et puis ce soir son « prince charme » ne rentre pas, pas vrai hinata ? dit-il.

- Kiba… je ne sais pas ce que tu as mais tu agit bizarrement, en tant général tu n'appelle pas gaara par « prince… », pensa-elle. (_Cependant fut coupé dans ses pensées_)

- Abruti !!dit-elle (_en donnant un coup sur le tête de kiba_). Je connais très bien hinata, moi. Je sais très bien qu'elle ne prend jamais de verre (_faisant un clin d'œil à hinata_), c'est juste que je veuille qu'elle ait pitié de moi….

- (_Se massant la tête_) Hein ??comment ça ?? Ce n'est pas la mort de passer la soirée avec moi. De toute façon, tu n'est pas du tout mon genre, t'es plate, tu n'as pas de forme aux points stratégiques, tu ries comme un cochon qu'on est entrain d'égorgé, tu as le caractère d'un cochon, en gros tu te comportes comme un cochon, de plus tu es une fille qu'il y a de plus banale, euuuuuuuuuh qu'est-ce que je raconte…tu n'es pas une fille, excuse-moi tu es un garçon manqué , alors t'en fais pas même bourré ou sous la torture je te toucherai pas (_le faisant une tape dans le dos_). Tu devrais être honorée que moi en tant que beau gosse…. (_le_ _donnant un coup poing en pleine figure sans même le regarder_)

- (_s'adressant à hinata_) Tu vois ce que je dois me tram baller, non franchement je te pose la question une dernière fois : tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir prendre un dernier verre ? (_lui faisant les yeux doux, pour qu'elle ait pitié_).

_Elle sourit._

Je peux savoir qu'est qui te fait sourire ? demanda-elle

- Vous deux.

- Hein ??? dirent-ils ensemble (_arrêtant de se masser la joue pour kiba)._

- Bonsoir, On se verra demain. Bye !!

- Eh ???… hinata ne part pas comme ça, mais euuuuuuuuuuuuuuh, attend mais où tu part comme ça, hinata !!!

- Elle te la déjà dit non, elle rentre chez elle. Tu devrais arrêter de jouer les gamines, ça ne te va pas.

- Tu veux que je te recolle une !!! Et toi tu peux parler Mr qui se la joue, non franchement tu veux te donner un genre ou quoi parce que je peux te dire que ça fait….

Hinata les quitta, en écoutant de loin les disputes de ces deux meilleurs amis ; souriante. Ouvrant la porte de son immeuble, elle entendit la voiture démarrait. Bien que cette journée était forte en émotion, cela la lui a fait du bien de faire un petit break en compagnie de ses amis. En les quittant, sa journée lui revient en mémoire de plein fouet avec tout ce qui en suit ; se posant par la même occasion des questions.

Rentrant de chez elle, elle remarqua que sa fenêtre était ouverte. Elle se dirigea pour la fermer.

- Hinata....Cela faisant longtemps, dit un homme (s'approchant de hinata).

Ne le voyant pas, d'une part parce qu'il faisait noir et d'une autre parce qu'elle lui tournait le dos ; elle frissonna. Elle ne frissonna pas parce qu'un homme était rentré chez elle par effraction ; non mais parce qu'elle reconnaissait le propriétaire de cette voix. D'une voix peu assurée :

- Na... naru...naruto...naruto-kun ???

_Comment se fait-il que hinata soit avec gaara, ne devrait-elle pas être avec naruto ? Qui es tce renard ? Quel lien a-t-elle avec lui ? Quelles sont les intentions de Ibiki ? Es-ce bien le renard qui est impliqué dans cette enquête ? Si ce n'est pas lui, qui es-ce ? Quel genre d'affaire doit s'occuper naruto pour qu'il soit dans l'obligation de retourner à New York ? Es-ce bien la seule raison qui le pousse à aller à New York ? Que s'est- il passé il y a six ans au juste ? Qui est cette femme que sasuke se méfie comme de la peste et qu'il en a après elle ? _La dernière question qui devrait vous brûler les lèvres si ce n'est pas le cas : _**Que va-t- il se passer maintenant que naruto est chez elle ?**_ (Mais moi, je vous en pose une : _Es- bien naruto qui est chez elle ?_)

_Toutes ces questions ont une réponse. Pour certaines la réponse est déjà donnée même si c'est de manière implicite. Pour d'autre, il faudra lire la suite. Donc le seul moyen de connaître les réponses à ces questions est de lire le prochain chapitre. _

P.S: Je vous ai bien pas eu, vous avez tous cru que l'amant d'Hinata était Naruto, je me trompe??( Muaaaaah ahhhhhh!!!! que je suis sadique!!!!)_  
_

* * *

Voilà, voilou enfin terminé depuis le temps (rire !!! peut-être pas). Sinon, sinon le prochain chapitre sera aussi long cependant il ne verra le jour que l'an prochain (et ce n'est pas une blague !!! j'en m'en excuse d'avance encore mais je ne peux pas faire autrement). Donc à partir d'aujourd'hui, je fonctionnerai ainsi :

Je posterai un chapitre d'une longueur équivalente à celle-ci mais il sera publié que pendant les vacances scolaires. Par conséquent le prochain chapitre sera publié pendant les vacances d'hiver, si ce n'est pas possible pendant les vacances de pâques.

J'attends vos commentaires, vos suggestions, vos impressions en gros j'attends vos réactions.

Comme d'habitude :

**POUR CEUX QUI SONT FLEMMARD de mettre des coms!**!!!(Je vous comprend, j'en suis une), j'ai une astuce pour vous. Il suffit que vous tapez la touche 1, 2, 3, 4, ou 5 pour donner votre avis

Sachant que

1= Très bien, It's PERFECT

2= Bien, THE GOOD

3= Moyen, CORRECT

4= Pas terrible,

5= Autres :

Je n'ai pas mit 5=nul, car pour moi cela ne sert à rien. Déjà j'ai la flemme de laisser un commentaire lorsque la fic est génial (et pourtant certaine vaut vraiment la peine), alors si c'est pour des fic qui sont nulle j'en vois pas l'intérêt, moi en tout cas j'en ai jamais laissé. Mais bon, je ne vous en veux pas si vous laissiez un coms pour me dire qu'elle est nulle, cela me dérange pas après tout .Tout le monde n'est pas obligé d'aimer. BIEN SUR avec minimum de respect, je tolère qu'on ne puisse pas aimer, mais pas qu'on insulte.

Sur ce, Bonne Vacances de noël et de jour l'an. Rendez-vous l'an prochain (clin d'œil).


	4. Chaptre 2 Une rencontre inattendue

**Chapitre 2** : _**Une rencontre inattendue**_

_«_ _Là où tout a commencé…le jour de notre première rencontre… » _

[Flash-back : _8 ans auparavant_]

_**Dans le bar le plus **__**Upper**_ _**de Manhattan**_…

Trois jeunes gens installés sur un comptoir, verre de champagne à la main.

- (_Portant le toast_) A Hinata qui débute sa carrière chez les fédéraux, qui...

- Ten...Tenten, je…je rentre à l'académie de police…eeeet…non…chez…les fédéraux…ce…ce n'est pas la même chose, répondit Hinata (_hésitante, ne voulant pas ainsi embarrassée son amie_).

- Ok, si tu veux de toute façon c'est pareil au même. (_Soupir_) Hinata, il faudrait que tu arrêtes de bégayer, après tout tu vas représenter l'autorité. Puis je ne rappelle pas que tu ais bégayer quand tu avais fait face à ton père. Je me rappelle très bien que tu n'avais pas ciller d'un cils, tu avais tenu jusqu'au bout affirmant que tu avais choisi la voie d'agent fédéral refusant ainsi le titre de futur héritière. Aaaaaaaaaah !!! ce jour-là tu m'avais épatée (_ayant des étoiles plein les yeux_). Tu avais catégoriquement refusé de prendre les règnes familiaux. C'est cette Hinata que tes futurs tuteurs attendent de voir, une Hinata pleine de volonté et déterminée.

Kiba attrapant Hinata par le col.

- De toute façon on sait tous qu'Hinata est déterminée et a une volonté de fer. Si ce n'était pas le cas, tu crois vraiment qu'elle aurait réussi le concours d'entrée.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça et puis pourquoi tu la tiens par le col, ce n'est un mec, toujours entrain...maugréa-t- elle.

- Euuuh…Ten...Tenten …

- Eeeeeh !!!!! Pourquoi tu grognes ? (_Kiba la pointant du doigt_), tu agis bizarrement, tu sais ça ?... (_la regardant de haut en bas, ayant soudain une révélation_), Bien sûr !! Un cochon reste toujours un cochon. Il faut dire que tu m'as bien trompé sous cet accoutrement (_la désignant du doigt de haut en bas_). (S'approchant _d'elle, la regardant droit dans les yeux. Quant à elle, recula, ne voulant pas voir son visage de trop près par peur qu'elle fasse des cauchemars cette nuit_). La ressemblance est vraiment frappante (_pinçant ses joues, les remaniant dans tous les sens. Vérifiant la texture, cherchant le moindre défaut ou tout simplement vérifiant si ce n'était un masque tellement qu'il avait du mal à croire qu'elle pouvait ressembler à une fille. Il ne s'arrêta pas là, il commença à toucher ses habits pour tester sa fiabilité ? pourquoi ? on pourrait se le demander, mais quand il s'agissait de Kiba, il ne fallait pas trop chercher à comprendre_) on pourrait presque croire que tu es une fille, d'ailleurs c'est ce qui m'a perturbé, une fille ne grogne pas seul un cochon a le don de le faire. Cependant « ton déguisement » fait preuve d'un bel effort de ta part, (_applaudissant faussement_) je dois bien l'avouer. Mais bon, cela n'a pas durée, vue que ton comportement anti-humaine est ressortie aussitôt, je devais m'attendre à cela, un cochon reste un cochon.

- Kiba…dit-elle (_avec un sourire mauvais_).

Connaissant son « sourire malveillant », il savait qu'il ne fallait pas trop traîner dans les parages quand elle était comme ça. A peine eut-il le temps de faire un pas qu'elle est déjà sur lui entrain de l'étrangler, le secouant comme un palmier.

- Répète ?? Redis-moi ce que tu viens de me sortir ?? Alors comme ça je suis un...mmmmmh…un COCHON ?? On va voir si après ça, tu penses encore que je suis un cochon et que je ne ressemble pas à une fille.

- Aaaaaagrrrh !!! tututututtututu…tuu mmm'étouffes, (_desserrant son étreinte, puis le lâchant_).

- Puff… une vraie mauviette, si moi je ne suis pas une fille en tout cas toi tu en es bien une. Si ça peut te rassurer, je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te tuer, ce serais me salir les mains, dit-elle (_ayant reprit son calme_).

- (_Reprenant son souffle_), tu veux savoir pourquoi Hinata bégayait tout à l'heure, c'est parce que tu lui fais peur. On ne sait jamais quand tu vas exploser ou nous trucider, dit-il (_énervé_).

- Ah ouais!! (_perdant son calme_). Tu veux que je te dise, Hinata a toujours bégayé depuis que je la connais. Elle a toujours été comme ça, d'accord. Et celui qui a peur c'est pas elle mais toi, on se demande si tu as vraiment des…

- (_le coupant la parole_) Alors toi… (_ayant tout deux des éclairs sortant de leurs yeux_). J'ai pour principe de ne jamais frapper une fille, mais bon puisque tu n'en es pas une, je….

- Vas-y je…

[…]

Hinata voyant cette scène se produire sous yeux, qui d'ailleurs n'étant pas la première fois qu'elle voyait cela, les laissa faire. Sachant que ce ne serait pas sa présence qui arrêtera ses amis de s'entretuer. Voyant le temps se faire long et pour ainsi dire ses amis n'ayant toujours pas décider d'arrêter de se chamailler, elle commença à porter son propre toast. S'apercevant qu'ils n'ont toujours pas daigné jeter un regard vers elle tellement absorbé par leur disputes, elle continua sa tirade. Après avoir terminé, elle but d'un trait sa coupe de champagne et demanda au barman de re-remplir sa coupe vide, il s'exécuta bien qu'il soit légèrement réticent. Par la suite, elle les enchaîna les uns après autres. Il lui a suffit juste de deux ou trois verres pour qu'elle soit complètement ivre. Faut croire qu'elle ne supportait pas l'alcool. Voyant l'état euphorique de sa cliente, il arrêta de la servir et alla voir ses amis qui étaient toujours entrain de se chamailler.

- Excusez-moi, mais votre amie est… (_voyant qu'ils ne l'écoutaient pas, il monta le son_) EXCUSEZ-MOI, VOTRE …

- QUOI ??? dirent les deux en même temps (_coupant ainsi le barman_).

Le barman outré par le ton qu'employèrent les deux jeunes gens, ils leur montra juste du doigt leur amie ivre. Les deux jeunes amis suivent du regard la direction que le barman leur indiqua. Remarquant qu'il s'agissait d'Hinata, ils coururent la rejoindre.

- Hinata…

- TENTEN, KIBA. (_les enlaça_) Mes deux meilleures amis, mes véritables amis…meeeeeees… (_ayant arrêté de parler brusquement_).

- Hinata mais… (_essaya de répondre Tenten tandis que Kiba était plus amusé par la situation_)

- Mes frères de cœur.

Elle desserra son étreinte et avec un regard attendrissant, elle leur pinça affectueusement chaque une de leurs joues.

- « Mes cinglés » favoris, (_sourire béa_).

- Mais tu es complètement ivre, ma parole!! (_réussissant enfin à en placer une_).

Hinata faisant la moue, baissa la tête et commença à compter sur ces doigts. Kiba n'en pouvait plus, éclata de rire en voyant la tête d'Hinata.

- Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire ?? dit- elle (_énervée par l'attitude de Kiba_). Elle est complément soûl, il faudra la ramener chez elle, Ooooh non!!! (_prenant sa tête entre ses mains_), j'imagine même pas la tête de son père quand il la verra, j'ai déjà froid dans le dos juste le fait d'y penser. Déjà qu'il n'a toujours pas digéré le fait qu'elle ait tiré un trait sur sa succession, mais si en plus elle débarque ainsi, je ne donne pas chère de sa peau, ni même de la notre d'ailleurs.

- (_Essayant d'atténuer son fou rire, posant sa main sur l'épaule de Tenten_), il faut toujours que tu dramatises les choses. De toute façon, elle est majeure et vaccinée. Au pire tu les préviendras qu'elle dort chez toi car elle a fait une mauvaise digestion, ou autres chose tant que ça tient la route. Enfin tu trouvas bien quelque chose je te fais confiance pour ça. Bon ce n'est pas tout mais avant que tu me cherches des noix, j'avais repéré des jolies filles qui n'attendaient que moi. Sur ce chao (_il partit faisant une bise à Hinata pour la féliciter pour son entrée et partit rejoindre les deux jolies demoiselles_).

Avant qu'elle ne dise quoi que soit, il fût déjà parti.

- Non mais je rêve ou quoi!! Il nous laisse en plan, tu as vu Hinata, quel pauvre type!!

- KIBAAAA-CHOUUUUUUUUU !!! dit- elle (_le disant en revoir de la main_).

- « Kiba- chou » ?? (_interloquée_).

Elle regarda pendant quelques minutes Hinata. « Kiba- chou ». A cette image elle sourit, puis commença à rire.

- Après tout cet abruti n'a peut-être pas tord, dit-elle (_entre deux éclats rire_). Pourquoi pas, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut voir la Hinata bourrée. Cela pourrait être amusant.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Tenten se détendit et commença sa discussion avec Hinata même si cela ne volait pas très haut. Cela l'amusait beaucoup, elle n'avait jamais vu une Hinata aussi délurée et ayant parfois des propos aussi vides de sens. Cependant Tenten ne pouvait s'empêcher parfois de lui poser des questions assez embarrassantes ou intimes sachant que la vraie Hinata aurait rougit violemment ou n'aurait pas su quoi répondre. Ce qui était sûr, elle n'était pas prête à partir. La soirée était loin d'être fini, elle venait de commencer au contraire…

* * *

_**Au même moment, De l'autre coté de la rue…**_

- Hé ??!! Tu nous as arnaqué ! Rends-nous notre argent !!

- Les gars qu'es-ce que vous me faites, ne soyez pas mauvais perdants (_le sourire aux lèvres_). Que voulez-vous si la chance était de mon coté ce soir (_le faisant un clin d'œil_). Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie avec vous, mais de jolies demoiselles n'attendent que moi et les vingt miles dollars fraîchement gagné (_leur montrant les liais de dollars sous un sourire triompher_). Sur ce _as ta las vista les _ _plumés_.

Il ramassa toute l'argent récolté sur la table de jeu et commença à les amasser le tout dans un sac.

- Ne fait pas le con avec nous (_pointant son revolver sur sa tempe_). Dépose sans mouvement brusque le sac vers nous, et on te laissera la vie sauve. On oubliera cette partie de poker où tu as voulu nous doubler. (_Voyant toujours que Naruto amassa le reste dans son sac, il resserra son revolver et appuyant un peu plus fort sur sa tempe_). Gamin, ne me fait pas répéter. Tu ne voudrais tout même pas que j'abîme ta jolie gueule d'ange.

- Très bien, comme vous voulez, dit-il _souriant_, (_mais loin d'être chaleureux bien au contraire tout ce qu'il y a de plus malveillant_).

Il lâcha le sac, le laissant ainsi tombé. L'homme armé regardait avec avidité ce sac tombé. Au moment de faire basculer le sac vers eux ; il s'approcha d'un pas rapide vers l'homme armé, le désarma et lui donna un coup pied dans l'estomac. Il prit le sac et courut esquivant les coups poings et pieds des autres joueurs.

- Rattrapez- le, qu'es-ce que vous attendez ??!! hurla l'homme désarmé (_se tenant l'estomac_).

[…]

- Je crois que c'est bon. Je crois les avoir semé, pensa Naruto (_prenant appui sur ses genoux pour reprendre son souffle_). C'est aussi facile de les battre au jeu carte que difficile à les semer. En tout cas ils sont coriaces, (_les voyant venir_) Mer*** les re-voilà, des vraies pot colles. Il faut que je trouve un endroit à l'abri pour quelques heures. (_Voyant la porte arrière d'un bar tenu par un vigile_). Se sera parfait, l'endroit idéal.

Il passa devant le vigile, lui donnant par la même occasion un liais de billet.

- Si vous voyez des hommes louches ne laissez pas rentrer. M'ai- je fait bien comprendre ?

- Oui, Mr Uzumaki, répondit- le vigile.

Non seulement Naruto était un habitué de ce bar, le plus upper de Manhattan, mais aussi il était une VIP, « la » VIP. D'où certains privilèges dont l'une l'obéissance totale qu'a fait preuve le vigile.

- La soirée peut enfin commencer…, pensa-t-il.

Croyant en sécurité, il commença son jeu favori qui tenait en deux mots « les femmes ». Tout d'abord, il s'assit au comptoir et commanda un cocktail. Il scruta la salle à la recherche de ces femmes. Sa sélection : une aux mensurations plus qu'au honorable et qui lui demandait peu d'effort de sa part pour la « convaincre » (vous savez quoi). Pas loin de lui se tenaient deux jeunes femmes dont l'une parlait assez fort et l'autre se tordait de rire. Ils les observa puis détourna aussitôt les yeux. Bien que toutes les deux semblaient mignonnes à première vue, surtout que l'une des deux était bien « roulée » selon lui, il ne voulait pas se prendre la tête. En effet, il connaissait ce genre de filles. Celle qui riait et qui à première vue se moquait de sa copine, n'était pas du genre à se laisser bercer par les belles paroles d'un beau parleur. Bien qu'aucune fille ne lui résiste, il aurait eu bien du mal avec celle-là, même si enfin compte il aurait fini par réussir. Enfin qui sait si il aurait réussi, seul l'avenir nous l'aurait dit.

Quant à celle qui parlait fort et qu'il lui donnait un mal de crâne pas possible, ce n'était pas mais vraiment pas son genre. Certes il la trouva mignonne et plutôt bien « roulée » dans son genre mais cela s'arrêta à là. Passer une nuit avec elle ? Pourquoi pas vu que physiquement elle est dans les standards. Cependant encore une fois il connaissait ce genre fille. C'est celles qui attendent le prince charmant, et qui ne font pas l'amour avant de connaître le grand amour avec un grand A ou tout simplement pas avant le mariage. Non franchement ce n'était pas du tout son genre de fille bien que cela ne le dérangerait pas de la dépuceler. Maintenant qu'il réfléchit, c'est vrai que ce n'est pas le genre de fille à parler haut et fort. Elle doit être probablement bourrée. C'est certain elle est complètement ivre. Qui sait peut-être il l'avait mal jugé. Elle ne serait pas si sainte nitouche qu'elle veut laisser paraître.

- De tout façon, tu ne vas pas te les faire à quoi bon rester là (_se frottant le front_) entrain de divaguer sur elles, je suis complètement taré, voilà je commence à parler tout seul. Il faut vite que je me trouve des filles, après tout je suis là pour ça, pensa-t-il.

Il quitta le comptoir, ayant trouvé ainsi ses proies.

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Bip bip…

- Mer***, c'est mon portable (_en regardant le message_). Ecoute Hinata, je dois te laisser, c'est Lee. Il veut me voir. Cela paraît urgent.

- LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE……………euh ??!!… (_Puis applaudit dans les mains comme une gosse_). Il veut te voir, je suis TELLEMENT contente pour toi Tentenoooooooooou (_l'enlaça fort_).

- Hinata, tu m'étouffes. Lâche-moi. Qu'es-ce que tu raconte ?? Je te signale que je sors avec ton cousin et Lee est juste un ami. Tu t'en souviens, j'espère ?? lui demanda Tenten (_légèrement inquiète_).

- NEEEEEEEJI !!!!!!! Bien sûr, comment il va bailleur, railleur, brailleur,…Oups… (_entrain de mettre ses mains sur sa bouche, ne voulant pas rire_) je voulais dire ailleurs ??

- Hinata…??! (_goutte d'eau dans le dos_).

- OK (_faisant le V de victoire_) no problemo amiga. Je rentrerai….à ààààààààà…Ah !!hein ??!! ah oui…à pied. Je suis venue à pied ou en voiture ??(_tandis que Tenten réfléchissait_) Hmmm…ou peut-être en soucoupe volante… Bah non?? (_se frappant la tête_) les extra-terrestres n'existent pas…E.T existe pourtant…Hmmm… WAAAHOOOOOOOOU !!!! Ta vu Tenten, hein Tenten dis moi que tu l'as vu ??

Tenten étant toujours dans ses pensées :

- Elle est complètement bourrée, je ne peux pas la laisser seule chez moi…

Sortit brutalement par ses pensées à cause d'une Hinata bourrée qui la secoua comme un palmier.

- Hinata, tu peux arrêter si te plait, j'ai le tournis.

- Mais regarde !!! (_Lui montrant quelqu'un_).

- Quoi ??!! (_Elle tourna la tête vers la personne en question_). Oui Kiba et alors ??

- Bah il est entrain de se faire piquer « _ses coups d'un soir_ » par le blond sexy qui soit disant en passant semble assez arrogant.

- Voilà !! Kiba !!(lui _apparaissant comme une illumination_).

Elle attrapa le poignet d'Hinata et marcha à toute allure vers Kiba.

- Kiba, il faut que je te parle. C'est à propos d'Hinata…

- Hm… On n'a pas déjà réglé cette histoire. Tu as dit que tu t'en chargée, je te fais confiance pour ça. Si maintenant tu pouvais bien partir ce ne serais pas de refus. Je suis assez occupé comme ça, dit-il (_en voyant son concurrent accaparait toute l'intention des deux jolies filles_).

- « M'en chargé ??!! », j'ai jamais dit que j'allais le faire. C'est toi qui me l'as laissée sur les bras, pensa-t-elle.

Tenten se posta devant lui l'empêchant ainsi d'avoir un regard sur ce qui se passait entre le blond et « _ses futures ex-conquêtes_ ». En effet depuis un moment ou plutôt depuis le moment où le blond s'est pointé, les filles n'avaient de yeux que pour lui, délaissant ainsi Kiba. Naruto s'était assis pas loin d'eux et commença à discuter comme si de rien n'était. Kiba sentit que son pouvoir de séduction faiblit au moment où ce « lourd dingue » a fait son apparition. Comme un malheur ne vient jamais seul, s'en suivit de Tenten qui débarqua avec Hinata.

- A propos d'Hinata…

- Hm…Ok. Tu pourrais te décaler, tu n'es pas transparente à ce que je sache, dit-il (_mécontent, ne les voyant plus_).

- Elle est bourrée et puisque…

- Je sais très bien qu'elle est bourrée mais qu'es-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse. De toute façon tu l'as dit toi-même tu t'en occupes. Salut (_s'apprêtant à se lever pour s'approcher de plus près_).

- Tu vas nulle part, « mon gros » en tout cas pas sans Hinata, dit-elle (_le faisant rassoire, le sourire aux lèvres_).

- Qu'es-ce que tu me veux au juste et comme ça sans Hinata ?? (_cherchant désespérément à jeter un coup d'œil sur son riva_l).

Elle sourit de plus belle, posant une main sur l'épaule de Kiba :

- Il faut toujours que tu dramatises les choses. De toute façon, c'est peine perdue, tu as passé ton tour au moment où il s'est pointé. Sinon en ce qui concerne Hinata, tu les préviendras qu'elle dort chez toi car elle a fait une mauvaise digestion, ou autres chose tant que ça tient la route. Enfin tu trouvas bien quelque chose je te fais confiance pour ça. Bon ce n'est pas tout, mais il y a quelqu'un qui m'attend et c'est urgent. Sur ce chao _(elle partit faisant une bise à Hinata pour la féliciter pour son entrée et lui disant ainsi en revoir_).

Avant qu'il ne dise quoi que soit, elle fût déjà partie.

- Elle ne manque pas d'air celle-là. Et c'est quoi ce rendez-vous urgent à la dernière minute?? (_il détourna son regard sur Hinata la voyant rire_). Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire ??

- C'est…la … la même scène qui se reproduit… dit-elle (_en rigolant_). Son rendez-vous c'est LEEEEEEEEE !!!!!!!! Elle as de la chance au moins TENTENOOOOOOOOOOUU, elle a au moins des prétendants alors que MOI j'en ai ZEROS !!!!!!!!!finit-elle (_par crier_).

- Hinata, baisse…

- De toute façon je suis une grande fille. Je peux rentrer chez moi TOUTE SEULE!!! Toute seule… toute…seule… seule…seule…je suis seule…commença-t-elle à dire (_broyant du noir_).

Soudainement Kiba la prise dans ses bras. Il l'enlaça. Hinata surprise, rougit.

- Tu veux arrêter de dire des bêtises. Et où est passée la Hinata fofolle et délurée de ce soir et de tous les soirs à venir ?? Elle était là, il y a quelques minutes, puis pouf et elle a disparu !! dit-il (_la faisant sourire_). Je te dis ça parce que j'aimais bien cette Hinata.

- (_Elle souriait, un sourire qui caractérisait si bien la douce Hinata_) T'es bête ou quoi je suis devant toi (_le faisant une légère tape sur l'épaule_). Tu était vraiment pas oubligé de me parler comme une google, j'ai peutre pu un peu mais chui pas google, Ok ??

- Ok, dit-il (_l'imitant en rigolant_). D'ailleurs on ne dit pas « tu était vraiment pas oubligé » mais tu **n'**étais vraiment pas **o**bligé et non plus « google » mais **gogol** et encore ce n'est pas « peutre » mais peut- être , pas « pu » mais **b**u et…

- hmm, dit-elle (boudeuse).

- (_Il sourit en voyant sa tête, il la prit par le cou et l'ébouriffa ses cheveux_). Mais on ne dirait pas comme ça mais ce qu'elle est susceptible notre petite Hinata, dit-il (_moqueur_).Comme je suis d'humeur charitable, je te ramène chez moi.

- Chez toi ??(_lui retirant son bras autour de son cou_), J'espère que je ne suis pas une de ces n- nième filles que tu ramènes chez toi.

- Mais non tu n'es que la soixantième fille qui est venu chez moi depuis le début du mois.

- (_Elle éclata de rire_) Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah ahahahahahah !!!!! La soi…xan…soixantième…fille…Aaaaaaaah…ahahaha !!!

- Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire !!! dit-il (_vexé_)

- La soi…soi…la soixantième fille (_toujours en train de rire_). Mince…mon …mon… aaaaaaah !!! mon mascara…il coule !!!

- Tu n'as pas mis de mascara.

- Ah, bon ?? (_Redoublant de rire_), Ah oui, c'est vrai !! (_remarquant que c'était ses larmes qui coulaient et non son « pseudo mascara »_)

- Ok, je vois que tu n'arriveras pas à me le dire (_se résignant_).De toute façon, elle est bourrée, je ne vois pas pourquoi je chercherai à comprendre, pensa-il. Hinata, je reviens, je vais chercher ta veste et ton sac. Attends-moi ici, d'accord ? Je reviens vite en espérant qu'en arrivant tu auras arrêté ton fou rire.

- Soi…soixanti…soi…soixantième…Aaaaaaaah !!!

- Hinata ?? Tu as écouté ?

- Ouuuuuuuuui…réussit-t-elle (_enfin à dire_).

Sur ce il la quitta. Il passa devant son rival et son « ex- futur coup ». Avant qu'il ne les voie, il les avait complètement zappé. Il faut dire depuis le moment où Tenten est partit, ça lui avait complètement sortit de sa tête. Ils étaient entrain de s'embrasser fougueusement et se tripotant sans gêne. On pourrait facilement mettre une pancarte signalant : « déconseillé aux mineurs ». Quant à l'autre fille, elle n'était plus dans les parages. Il ne s'attarda pas davantage devant « ce couple » et partit maudissant ce « goujat ».

- En plus il a eu la plus canon des deux, pensa-t-il.

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

- Naruto- kun !! Pourquoi tu t'es arrêté de m'embrasser ?? dit- elle (_faisant mine d'être boudeuse_).

En effet, Naruto s'était arrêté de l'embrasser et regarder depuis quelques instants Hinata. Elle était entrain de s'esclaffer comme baleine toute seule. D'ailleurs elle n'était pas si loin d'eux.

La bimbo voyant « son » Naruto entrain de regarder une autre fille que elle, elle jalousa.

- Naruto- kun ??!!

- …

- (_Lui disant au creux de son oreille_) Si tu veux, on peut aller chez moi. Ici ça commence à être trop bruyant, dit-elle (_en susurrant d'une voix suave et sensuelle_).

Ecoutant cette dernière, il réagit au quart du tour, reprenant son instinct de prédateur. Il l'embrassa passionnément avec douceur et sensualité. Il s'arrêta et lui susurra :

- D'accord, mais on va chez moi…

Il lui caressa les joues puis commença à l'embrasser tendrement partout sur son visage évitant soigneusement sa bouche et descendit le long de son cou tout en l'embrassant. La fille n'en pouvait plus, elle avait des bouffées d'air chaud. Elle le voulait, le désirait…Si cela ne tenait qu'à elle, elle serait capable de le violer là et maintenant.

A contrecœur elle se dégagea et lui dit reprenant ses esprits :

- Cela me convient, de toute façon n'importe où tant que je suis avec toi. (_l'embrassant une dernière fois_). Je me refais une petite beauté et je te rejoins dehors, ça te convient ?

Naruto la regardant dans les yeux. Elle rougit.

- Quels yeux magnifiques et ses lèvres…hmm… (_Se pinçant la lèvre inférieure_), il faut que tu te ressaisisse ma belle, pensa-elle.

Lui remettant une mèche derrière son oreille.

- Tu es si belle !! dit- il (_lui souriant de son sourire le plus charmeur_). Il n'y a pas de problème, je t'attends dehors.

Au moment où elle s'apprêtait à partir, il prit son poignet, l'attirant vers lui. Caressant sa joue, il dit :

- Fais vite, tu me manques déjà.

Puis il l'embrassa tendrement. Elle partit les joues en feu.

- C'est tellement facile, pensa-t-il (_le sourire triompher_).

- Whaou !!!! c'était tellement beau quand vous vous êtes embrassée, c'était avec une telle passion (_ayant des étoiles plein les yeux_). On ne m'a jamais embrassée de cette façon (_dit-elle dépitée_), j'aimerai tellement connaître…

- (_Surpris_) Qui es le pervers qui nous matait sans que je me rends compte, pensa-t-il (_dos à la personne en question_).

Il répondit avec assurance et avec une légère teinte d'agacement dans la voix :

- (_Toujours dos à la personne en question_) Si tu es tellement en manque, tu n'as qu'à louer les services de n'importe quel mec de ce bar. Vu que personne ne t'a jamais embrassé, probablement parce que tu ne dois pas être très agréable à voir, il faudra sûrement les payer chère. Et évite de mater un couple dans leur moment d'intimité, c'est malsain, grossier et ça peut- être très agaçant pour l'une d'entre elles et deux surcroîts si tu leur donnes ton avis. (_Il se retourna se dirigeant vers la sortie sans même dénier jeter un regard sur_ « _ce pervers_ »).

« _Le pervers_ » en question le regarda s'en aller. Puis sur un coup tête, elle se dirigea vers lui, le barrant le chemin. Elle était maintenant face à lui, le fixant. Quant à lui, il fut obligé de s'arrêter, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

- Toi ??!! dit- il (_surpris_).

- Oui, « MOI »??!!(_troublée_) oui, moi (_reprenant ses esprits_). (_Fronçant les sourcils_) C'est aussi malpoli, de tourner le dos à son interlocuteur sans denier le regarder tout en lui parlant puis s'en allant sans rien dire. Surtout pour lui dire qu'elle n'est pas jolie sans même la voir. C'est très…très… très lâche et pas du tout, pas du tout gentleman…dit-elle (_essoufflée comme si elle avait fait un effort surhumain_). De plus quand on sait que celui-ci s'est arrêté d'embrasser sa copine pour dévorer des yeux une autre, qui n'était autre que celle tu as insulté de « moche » il y a quelques instants.

- (_Surpris pour la troisième fois de la soirée_), Alors comme ça elle savait que je l'observais…décidément cette fille…pensa-t-il. (_Il sourit_) Tu n'as jamais eu de mec, ça se voit !! Il faut savoir faire la différence entre « dévorer quelqu'un du regard » et « observer » cette personne comme étant « une bête de foire ». Il est difficile de continuer à embrasser quelqu'un tout en sachant qu'à coté de soi, il y a une baleine qui s'étouffe dans son propre vomi.

- (Serrant ses poings) Je rigolais, (_le rectifia_). D'ailleurs quand on aime quelqu'un, plus rien n'a de valeur à part l'être aimé et dont on est prêt à sacrifier sa vie pour elle. Donc si tu l'aimes, tu ne devrais pas t'occuper de ce qui t'entoure, et donc même pas d'une « baleine qui s'étouffe dans son propre vomi », finit –elle (_sarcastique_).

- AMEN MA SŒUR !! dit- il (_moqueur_). C'est bien le prêché d'une none vierge, enfin surtout d'une vierge. D'ailleurs qui a dit que je l'aimais. On n'a pas besoin d'avoir des sentiments pour…

Elle n'en pouvait plus de l'entendre. Elle s'approcha d'un pas décidé et voulut le gifler. Cependant elle fut stoppée. Il lui tenait la main. Puis l'attira vers lui, la regardant droit dans les yeux.

- De plus près tu es bien plus mignonne, dit-il (_d'un sourire charmeur_).

- Hein ???

Elle commença fortement à rougir, quant à son cœur, il battait la chamade. Elle ne saurait dire pourquoi ? Mais elle se sentit bien plus chaude qu'au début de soirée. Sa respiration s'accélérait au fur à mesure que son visage s'approchait du sien.

- (_Il sourit étant maintenant à deux millimètres du sien, lui caressant la joue_), Je crois bien que c'est ton jour de chance. Tu n'auras même pas à payer le prix fort pour qu'on t'embrasse.

- Hinata ?!! Hinata ??? Vire tes sales pattes de son visage !!! T'approches pas d'elle !!!

- Quand on parle du loup…

- Hein ?? (_Apercevant Kiba arrivait_) Ki…Ki…Kiba ??

- (_Voyant la tête d'Hinata_) Ne me dis pas que ce n'est que maintenant que tu viens de remarquer qu'il t'appelait. (_Commença à rire_) Non…mais franchement, tu avais vraiment cru…que…j'allais t'embrasser !! Ahahahahahahaha !!!! Désolé mais je ne fais pas dans la charité !! (_desserrant son étreinte autour d'elle_)

- Pour…pourquoi…tu…tu agis ainsi ??!!

C'est la seule chose qu'elle puisse dire avant de s'évanouir. Naruto la rattrapa de justesse, puis la déposant vers le siège plus proche. S'en alla rapidement pour ne pas tomber nez à nez avec Kiba.

- Hinata ?? (_Il courut aussi vite pour la rejoindre voyant qu'elle s'était évanouie_) Hinata, tu m'entends ?? dit- il (_lui tapotant les joues_). Hé Hinata ?? Mais qu'es-ce qu'il t'a fait ce type ?? Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas envoyé balader ?? Hinata, réponds moi ??

- Hmmmm…Kiba chooooooouu !! (_ayant le sourire, le tapotant la joue_). Je me suis assoupie, dit- elle (_en se relevant_).

- Je vois, dit-il (_rassuré_). Tu n'as toujours pas dessoulée à ce que je remarque. Et dire que je m'inquiétais parce que ce type t'avait fait quelque chose… D'ailleurs tu le connaissais ??

- Hein ?? le blond ?? répondit-elle. Alors ce n'était pas un rêve !!pensa-elle (_A cette pensée, elle rougit_).

Elle fit non de tête répondant à la question de Kiba.

- Ok. Bon ça m'aura au moins servi de leçon, à l'avenir quand tu sauras ivre, je ne te laisserais plus seule. Allez la fête est fini pour toi, je te ramène (_voyant qu'elle somnolait_). Vaut mieux qu'on prenne un taxi (_la portant tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie_).

- Hmm, dit- elle (_légèrement endormie_).

* * *

_**A La sortie du Bar…**_

- Qu'es-ce qu'elle fout ?? Ça ne prend autant temps en général pour se remaquiller ?? grogna-t-il.

Il rentra à l'intérieur et vit les joueurs de poker qui le cherchait partout dans le bar. Il vit même l'un d'eux parlait justement avec sa conquête.

- Puis mer***, il manquait plus qu'eux.

Il sortit du bar ou plutôt courut vers la sortie voyant que l'un d'eux l'avait repéré. Voyant un taxi, il se jeta de dans, bousculant au passage la personne qui devait y monter justement.

- (_Se tournant vers le chauffeur_) Démarrez maintenant. (_Le chauffeur s'exécuta_). Désolé mec, ça ne devait probablement pas être ton jour (_le nargua-t-il reconnaissant que c'était Kiba_).

N'ayant rien vu venir, il ne put que le maudire. Se rappelant soudain qu'Hinata était dans le taxi.

- Put*** !! C'est vrai Hinata !!! Il faut que je rattrape cet enf*** !! _(Il monta dans un taxi bien après avoir loupé deux ou trois taxis précédant celui-ci_). Suivez le taxi qui est devant…

- Quel taxi ? Il y a aucun taxi devant nous, le coupa le chauffeur.

- Mer*** il était là, il y a même pas une minute.

Il demanda au chauffeur de le conduire chez lui en espérant retrouver Hinata chez lui. En effet avant de monter dans le taxi, il avait déjà demandé au chauffeur de les conduire chez lui. Il essaya tout même de l'appeler. Qui sait avec un peu de chance, elle y répondrait.

- Allez décroche, Hinata !! Grrrrrrr…. Ça ne répond pas. Espérons que tu sois déjà là-bas.

* * *

_**Au même moment, dans un autre taxi…**_

- Vous ne répondez pas au téléphone ?? Si c'est parce que vous attendez que la petite dame y réponde, ce ne serait pas demain la vielle qu'elle le fera, moi je vous le dit.

- Hé ?? Quoi ?? « la petite dame » ? s'interrogea-t-il.

Il regarda à coté de lui, et en effet il y avait bien une jeune femme. Elle était entrain de somnoler.

- Puff…(_soupira-t-il_)…encore elle. J'aurais du m'en rends compte au moment où j'ai vu que c'était ce type. (_Regardant le sac à main vibrée, il prit le téléphone_) Tiens donc quand on parle du loup. Vaut mieux l'éteindre.

- Vous avez préféré l'éteindre !

- Oui, je ne voudrais pas la réveiller. Elle est déjà fatiguée comme ça, alors vous comprenez…

- Oui oui, je comprends. Ah !!! C'est sûrement pour ça que vous l'emmenez chez vous, vous ne voulez sûrement pas que sa famille le sache !! (_le faisant un clin d'œil_).

- Chez…moi ?? dit- il (_manquant de s'étouffer_). Ah !! oui chez moi, comment vous avez devinez pour ces parents ??!!(_rire jaune_). Mer*** il doit probablement l'attendre là-bas… si je laisse le chauffeur nous conduire là-bas, je le verrai sûrement. Ça me dit rien, de le revoir. (_Répondant au chauffeur, n'ayant pas écouté ce qu'il avait dit_), hm…tout a fait. (_Replongé dans ses pensées_) d'un autre coté si je ne la laisse pas là-bas, il faudra que je me la coltine. Et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de ça non plus. Purée… (_Il l'observa, puis soudain eu une illumination_) L'hôpital, le plus proche, dit-il (_au chauffeur_).

- L'hôpital ??

- Oui, emmenez-nous à l'hôpital le plus proche.

- Ok, c'est parti. Mais faites attention qu'elle ne vomisse pas dans mon taxi. Si cela arrivait je vous laisserais sur la route.

- Euuuh…ooo…Ok !! Avec un peu de chance, espérons qu'elle ne se réveille pas avant. Je la dépose à l'hôpital, j'appelle son _attardé ami_ et comme ça je n'aurai pas à me coltiner ces deux- là, pensa-t-il.

Le chauffeur accéléra par peur qu'elle ne se réveille et qu'elle ne vomisse dans son taxi. Cependant il ne fit pas très attention aux virages, par conséquent la belle au bois dormant du se prendre la fenêtre, et donc se réveilla sous un mal de crâne pas possible.

- Aiiiiiiiiiiiie…euuuuuh !!!!!!!! Ça fait mal, dit-elle (_se tenant le front_). Ki…Kiba ?? Tu pou…pour…gloup… (Elle _venait d'avoir un haut-le- cœur, elle mit sa main devant sa bouche_). Je ne me sens…pas…très…très bien…. Je crois que je…

- Hé ?? Faites quelque chose, je ne veux pas qu'elle vomisse dans mon taxi, je vous préviens…

- Ok ok ok… Je m'en charge, ne vous inquiétez pas, occupez- vous juste de nous conduire à l'hôpital, dit-il (_dans la précipitation_). Il manquait plus que ça, pensa-t-il. (_S'adressant à Hinata_) Ecoute, on est bientôt arrivé, alors si tu pouvais te retenir encore quelques minutes…

- Hmm… (_Se tournant vers Naruto_) Hein ?? Mais qu'es…gloups…je crois que…gloups…VOMIR…

- Non…non tu peux pas !! dit-il (_affolé_). Tu…tu n'as qu'à ravaler !!

- Un…UN SAC !!!

- Un… « un sac » ?!?!(_Cherchant autour de lui_) Mais il n'y a pas de sac ici !!

Hinata regarda, elle aussi autour d'elle, elle vit un sac près de Naruto, elle le prit sans qu'il ait le temps de faire quoi ce soit. Elle était déjà entrain de dégobiller dans « son sac ».

Le chauffeur s'arrêta brusquement.

- Descendez de mon taxi, immédiatement !!

- Attendez, elle n'a pas…

- SORTEZ !!! DEGAGEZ DE MON VEHICULE !!! (_le coupa-t-il_).

Après que le chauffeur ait monté le son, ils ne prirent pas long feu pour descendre du taxi. Ils étaient maintenant en plein milieu d'une voie chaussée. Naruto énervé, regarda le taxi s'en allait. Quant à Hinata, elle se dirigea vers Naruto, lui tendant « son sac ».

- Merci, sourit-elle (_sincèrement_).

- (_Naruto posa ses yeux sur le sac puis vers Hinata_) « Merci », MERCI !! (_répéta-t-il fortement_). TU TE FICHE DE MOI !! QU'ES-CE-QUE TU VEUX QUE JE FASSE DE TES REMERCIEMENTS ?? HEIN, DIS LE MOI !! JE N'AI PLUS DE TAXI POUR RENTRER CHEZ MOI GRACE A TOI !!! AH…OUI !!! SANS OUBLIER QUE JE VIENS DE PERDRE PLUS DE VINGT MILLES DOLLAR PAR TA FAUTE.

- Par…par ma fa…faute ??

- (_Rire jaune_) Si tu avais prit le temps de réfléchir, le sac dans lequel tu as dégueulé contenait vingt milles dollars.

- (_Se sentant coupable, s'accroupissant parterre_) Dé…désolé.

- (_Le temps commença à se dégrader, il commença à pleuvoir fortement_) Super, me voilà trempé jusqu'aux os maintenant. Il me manquait plus que cette averse !! En ce qui te concerne, sache que j'en ai rien à cirer que tu sois désolé. Cela ne fera pas revenir le taxi ni même mes vingt milles dollars.

Naruto s'arrêta d'incendier Hinata, et commença à faire du stop sous une pluie plus que battante, essayant d'arrêter n'importe quel véhicule que ce soit un taxi, un camion, une voiture de famille ou bien même un bus. Quant à notre dernière, elle était toujours parterre sous une corde de pluie, ressassant sans arrêt qu'elle était encore une fois inutile, un fardeau pour les autres, qu'elle apportait que des ennuis à son entourage.

Après une bonne dizaine de minutes, Naruto en avait assez qu'aucun véhicule n'ait eu l'obligeance de s'arrêter. Donc il tenta le tout pour le tout. Il se posta sur la route voulant ainsi arrêter le prochain véhicule qui viendra. Un taxi se dirigea vers Naruto n'arrêtant pas de klaxonner se rapprochant de plus en plus de Naruto. Malgré les nombreux klaxons du chauffeur, Naruto ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Les bruits de klaxon réveillèrent Hinata qui était plongé dans ses sombres pensées. S'apercevant que Naruto était à deux doigts de se faire renverser par ce taxi, elle ne cogita même un millième de seconde, elle poussa Naruto hors de la trajectoire du taxi. Hinata était maintenant à la même place que se trouvait Naruto quelques secondes plutôt. Ne voyant que les phares du taxi se rapprochaient d'elle, elle ne put bouger. Pensant que c'était la fin pour elle, elle ferma les yeux.

- C'est…c'est bizarre j'ai rien senti, suis-je toujours en vie ou suis-je déjà morte ??

- Bandes de sales gamins !! (_injura- le chauffeur_) Heureusement que j'ai freiné à temps. Vous ne pouvez pas…

Pour Naruto, tout se passa vite. A peine il eut le temps de comprendre qu'il était sur l'autre coté du trottoir, qu'il vit Hinata fermant les yeux assit devant un taxi qui venait à l'instant de freiner. Sans prêter la moindre attention au chauffeur, il courut à tout allure la rejoindre.

- Quelle idiote !! Qu'es-ce qui t'a prit de te jeter sur la route ?? dit- il (_affolé, la tenant par les épaules_). (_Son cœur battait très vite_) Es- que tu vas bien ?? (_Lui prenant sa tête, l'obligeant à tourner son regard vers lui_).

Elle secoua la tête de haut en bas, encore sous le choc. Il soupira de soulagement. Sous le coup de l'émotion, il l'enlaça de toutes ses forces. Surprise par le geste qu'il vient de faire, qu'elle reçut comme un électrochoc, la ramenant ainsi dans la réalité ; elle rougit fortement.

- Peux…peux-tu me lâcher ??…je…je…j'étouffe !!

Remarquant le geste qu'il vient de faire, il la lâcha brusquement, voire limite la repousser. Se relevant, il partit en direction du trottoir. Il lui tourna le dos, ne voulant qu'elle le voie entrain de rougir.

- Ne te m'éprends pas. J'étais juste soulagé que tu sois sain et sauve, c'était sous le coup de l'émotion, se justifia-t-il (_reprenant un ton hautain et froid)_. N'importe qui dans ma situation aurait agit de la même façon, même si ça serait pour la plus idiote de toutes, finit-il de dire (_toujours sur le même ton mais ayant toujours ses rougeurs_).

Perplexe par ce brusque changement d'attitude, elle se leva le rejoignant. Elle voulut le voir de plus près. Voir qui était-il vraiment, si c'était le garçon chaleureux qu'il l'avait prise dans ses bras il y a quelques instants ou si c'était le même sale type arrogant et superficiel qu'elle avait rencontré plus tôt dans la soirée. Cependant à chaque fois qu'elle s'approchait de plus près, il s'éloigna lui tournant le dos.

Quant au chauffeur ayant assez d'être ignorer par ces deux là depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes, finissant par s'égosiller la voix et ayant froid, décida de remonter dans sa voiture, s'éloignant ainsi de ces deux fous furieux. Il partit maudissant ce couple.

- Je peux savoir qu'es-ce qui te prends ??dit- il (_quelque peu agacé, n'ayant plus de rougeur_).

S'arrêtant brusquement devant Hinata. Par ce geste elle se cogna la tête contre son torse.

- (_Se frottant le front_) Tu pourrais au moins prévenir quand tu t'arrêtes. (_Le regardant droit dans les yeux_) Hmmm…

- Alors ??? (_s'impatientant_)

- Alors quoi ?! répondit-elle (_sur le même ton_). (_Elle commença à sourire_), Je sais maintenant !! (_lui montrant du doigt_).

- Hein ?!! (_ne comprenant plus rien_). Cette fille est complètement fêlé, elle est bon pour l'enferment, pensa-t-il.

- Je sais maintenant…Je sais…Je sais…chanta-t-elle (_tout en sautillant comme une gosse, s'éloignant de Naruto, ayant le sourire_).

Il la suivit par peur qu'elle fasse quelque chose de complètement barjo. Elle continua à marcher tout en sautillant jusqu'à qu'elle tombe. Elle venait de casser son talon. Elle était parterre sous la pluie entrain de rire. Naruto courut la rejoindre par peur qu'elle soit blessée. Quand il s'aperçut qu'elle était entrain de rire et qu'elle n'avait rien, il soupira et s'agenouilla en face d'elle.

- Je peux savoir qu'es-ce qui te fait rire ??

- J'ai…j'ai cassé mon talon, dit-elle (_en riant_).

- Hmpf… (_Il sourit, un de ces sourires vrais et authentiques_), Tu sais que tu es complètement barje comme nana !!

Elle fit un sourire comme signe de réponse. Il prit sa chaussure cassée, la souleva puis la porta sur le dos.

- Mais euuuh !!!!Ma chaussure !!!! Je peux très bien marcher toute seule !!! Et où…

- Ehhhhhhh oh !!!! Veux- tu te taire, tu me donnes mal à tête. Si je te porte, c'est justement parce que tu ne peux pas marcher toute seule. Je ne vois pas comment tu peux marcher avec qu'un seul talon. Et puis je commence à avoir froid. On va l'hôtel…

- Hein ?! L'hôtel ??!! Attends j'ai jamais dit…

- Je t'ai pas dit de te taire, dit-il (_agacé_). C'est l'hôtel où je réside en ce moment. J'ai reconnu la ruelle et on n'est pas très loin de l'hôtel. De plus je suis fatigué et j'en ai ma claque de toute cette pluie. Te ramener chez toi ou chez ton ami, c'est d'abord savoir où c'est, et vu dans quel état tu es, ça m'étonnerait que tu saches où c'est. Au mieux même si tu le savais, je n'aurai ni l'envie, ni la force d'y aller. Et vu la peur que tu m'as fait toute à l'heure, je n'ai non plus envie de retenter l'expérience avec le taxi.

Après cette longue explication, il eut un long silence avant que l'un deux reprenne la parole.

- Ki…Kiba, dit-elle (_grelottant_). Où est-il ??

- C'est maintenant que tu remarques son absence, hmpf, dit-il (_moqueur_). Il a prit un autre taxi, lâcha-t-il (_ne voulant pas rentrer dans les détails_).

- Il…il ne m'aurait pas laissé toute seule, pas…pas comme ça, dit-elle (_tout bas_). (_S'adressant à Naruto_), Peux-tu me faire une faveur ??

- Hn…dis toujours…

- (_Resserrant son étreinte autour de Naruto_) Ne…ne refait jamais subir ça à quelqu'un. Je ne sais pas si tu t'es rendu compte mais tu aurais pu très bien mourir ou être gravement blessé.

- …

- (_Essayant de retenir ses larmes_) Je sais que c'est de ma faute si j'ai…enfin si on n'a plus de taxi mais… (_reprenant son souffle_)… ne remet plus ta vie en danger pour combler l'erreur ou la faute de quelqu'un. La personne en faute pourrait se sentir encore plus mal qu'elle ne l'ait déjà. Son oublier ton entourage que tu pourrais faire souffrir et tout ça à cause du manque d'inattention de cette personne. Je sais très bien que je cause beaucoup de problème à beaucoup de gens, mais…ne…enfin…je…je ne veux plus revivre cette douleur. J'ai…(_ne pouvant plus retenir ses larmes_) j'ai déjà perdu mon oncle, par ma faute…à…à cause…de moi…il…il est mort. J'ai…causé la mort de la seule personne dans ma famille qui ne me considérait pas comme un boulet ou comme une erreur de la nature. Je…je…par…

- Je te le promets. Sèche tes larmes, c'est pas jolie une fille qui pleure. Puis j'ai peut-être un peu exagéré quand je me suis énervé contre toi. Après tout c'était qu'un taxi, et la marche ce n'est si mauvais. Quant aux vingt milles dollars, je l'ai gagné lors d'une partie de poker alors tu sais… c'est de l'argent qu'on peut facilement perdre comme gagner. Donc au final, j'ai rien perdu. Bon d'accord…je vais rien te cacher, j'ai comme même un regret, c'est d'avoir rater une nuit torride avec la bombe du bar. C'est vrai que…tu pourrais la remplacer, ça ne sera bien évidemment pas aussi extra que si c'était la bombe mais je veux bien…

- Merci, le coupa-elle (_le murmurant_).

- … (_Il sourit rassuré_).

Elle savait qu'il essayait de la réconforter. Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle se sentait moins coupable, cependant ça lui avait tout même réchauffer le cœur. Il n'était pourtant pas obliger de la réconforter, ni même lui faire cette promesse, mais il la tout même fait. Elle se doutait bien que ce n'était pas dans ces habitudes d'agir ainsi et surtout envers une inconnue. Se sentant un peu mieux et ne voulant pas gâcher le bel effort qu'il avait fait envers elle, elle voulut le remercier d'une totale autre manière. Une manière où seule une Hinata bourrée aurait eu une idée pareille.

- Bou Bloun (_voulant dire beau blond_)…Ok j'accepte d'être ta bombe sexuelle, dit-elle (_murmurant au creux de son oreille_).

- Hein ?? « Bou…boubou » ?!! Qu'es-ce que…. QUOOOOOOOOOOOI ?? BOMBE SEXELLE ??!! (_Percutant enfin ce qu'elle venait de dire_).

- Oui, je veux être tienne, ne faire plus qu'un avec toi. Faisons de cette nuit, une nuit inoubliable. Ce soir, je veux que tu n'ais en tête que moi, je veux être la seule fille que tu désires. Je veux…(_commençant à rougir en pensant à ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire mais ne laissant rien n'apparaître dans le son de sa voix_) , je veux que tu me fasse…dit-elle (_tout en susurrant « le mot » qui lui faisait tellement rougir, lui caressant du bout de ses doigts sa nuque_).

- (_A ce contact, il frémit sentant une bosse entre ses cuisses_) C'est…c'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?? réussit-il à dire (_tellement que le désire lui montait à la tête_).

Même si c'était cette fille, Naruto restait un homme, avec des hormones, enfin surtout avec des hormones.

- Ouuuu…ouuuui…dit-elle (_en essayant de contenir son rire_).Je…je le…le…dési…Aaaaaaaaaah ahahahahaha !!!(_riant_). Dé…désolé, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire dès que je t'ai vu réagir ainsi. J'aurai pas cru…aaaaaaah ahahahaha !!! j'aurai pas cru que tu serais tombé dans le panneau. Mince alors !! On voit bien avec quoi tu penses, aaaaaaaaah ahahahahahahaha !!

Il sourit, il n'en revenait pas. Alors comme ça, elle s'est jouée de lui. En temps normal, c'était lui qui agissait ainsi. Il sourit de plus belle en y repensant. C'est vrai que sa fierté en avait prit un certain coup, et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il ne la laisserait pas s'en tirer en si bon compte. Cependant, bien qu'il s'était fait humilier, il était heureux, oui…heureux de la voir rire ainsi. Il ne serait dire pourquoi il se sentait aussi bien en sa présence en cet instant. Enfin, même si il appréciait de la voir ainsi, il voulut tout même se venger. Il avait tout même une fierté.

- Ne crois pas que je vais te laisser t'en sortir ainsi. Tu veux m'avoir rien que pour toi… (_Le sourire triompher_) Alors tu seras servi _mademoiselle_, pensa-t-il.

[…]

* * *

_**Le lendemain matin, dans une chambre d'hôtel…**_

Hinata âgée de 18 ans se réveilla difficilement avec un mal de crâne affreux. A coté d'elle ou plutôt sur elle, se trouvait un blondinet. Il la couvrait de ses bras musclés bien bronzé, ayant comme seul habit un pantalon. Quant à Hinata, elle était dotée d'un boxer qui ne lui appartenait pas et d'un tee-shirt trop grand pour elle. Commençant à ouvrir les yeux, elle contesta que quelque chose l'empêcha de se lever. Quand elle s'est aperçue que la chose était un homme, elle hurla s'éloignant le plus possible de cet homme. Du aux cris d'Hinata, l'homme ne put que se réveiller.

- Hmmm…Saku…Sakura…laisse moi dormir encore…

- (_Se calmant_), il faut que tu…tu te ressaisisses, peut-être il ne s'est rien passé… (_voulant se rassurer_), ne pas tirer de conclusion trop hâtive…Bon réfléchit, hier…hier soir j'étais avec Kiba et Tenten dans un bar. Elle allait porter un toast mais après quoi…je…je me rappelle qu'ils se sont chamaillés une fois plus, puis ensuite…puis…grrrr…C'est le trou noir, je me souviens de rien (_se frottant fortement la tête fermant les yeux_), et ce mal de tête !!

- Qu'es-ce tu es entrain de faire ? C'est…hmm… (_entrain de bailler ayant qu'un œil ouvert_), ta nouvelle façon de t'étirer ?

- Hein ?? (_Sursauta-elle_) Qui…qui es-tu ??Qu'es-ce je fais ici ?? (_étant plus sûr d'elle_) Es-ce que tu m'aurais…dit-elle (_méfiante, avec un air accusateur_).

- Je vois que tu as bien dessoulé mais aussi que tu as oublié tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous, répondit-il (_se rapprochant d'elle_).

- No…nous ?? (_Reculant_)

- Oui, nous. (_S'approchant d'un pas vif, il la contra contre le mur_) Pourquoi es-tu si surprise ?? (_étant si proche d'Hinata, qu'il sentit son souffle_), Nous avons passé la nuit ensemble (_souriant_). C'est dommage que tu ais oublié cette nuit et dire que tu m'avais assurée que cette nuit serait inoubliable pour toi, dit-il (_au creux de son oreille_).

- (_Son cœur battait vite, très vite et elle ne comprenait pas la raison_) Tu mens !!dit-elle (_d'une voix assurée bien qu'intérieurement s'était tout le contraire_). Je n'aurais jamais, mais jamais…

- Aurais-tu à l'instant retrouvé la mémoire ? dit-il (_sarcastique_). Même sobre, je vois que tu rougis. Te ferais-je encore de l'effet ? sourit-il.

Elle ne pouvait pas…elle ne pouvait pas le croire, elle ne voulait pas le croire.

- Lâche-moi !! ordonna-elle (_furieuse_).

- …

- LACHE-MOI !!! ELOIGNE-TOI !!! hurla-t-elle.

Il consentit, il la lâcha. Elle s'éloigna de lui et commença à ramasser ses habits éparpillés sur le sol. Au moment où elle allait quitter la chambre avec ses habits en main, il l'interpella.

- Attends, tu as oublié quelque chose.

Elle s'arrêta. Il prit quelque chose dans l'armoire, et s'approcha d'elle, lui tendant un objet.

- Tu n'allais comme même pas partir pieds nus. Ce sont tes chaussures, j'ai recollé ton talon avec de la colle forte. Ce n'est pas sûr que ça tienne, mais bon c'est toujours mieux que d'être pieds nus.

- (_Elle regarda les chaussures, puis les prit_), Je…je ne sais pas si je dois te remercier ou t'en vouloir…il faut dire que je me souviens de rien, mais…

- Il ne s'est rien passé, la coupa-t-il. Enfin tout est relatif, (_il sourit_) tout dépend comment tu le définit. Enfin…si tu t'inquiétais de savoir si tu étais toujours vierge ou pas, rassures-toi tu l'es toujours. Mais après, ce qui est du reste…

- CLAACK !!!

Hinata venait à l'instant de fermer la porte violemment, ne voulant pas écouté Naruto jusqu'au bout.

- (_Souriant de plus belle_) Faut croire que je ne me suis pas trompé, la première fois que je t'ai vu : tu es aussi pudique et coincée qu'une none.

Sur cette pensée, il s'arrêta de divaguer sur elle et partit se doucher.

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Sortant de la salle de bain, il jeta sa serviette sur le lit après avoir sécher ses cheveux avec cette serviette. Posant ses yeux sur son lit, il vit quelque chose. C'était une chaîne ou plutôt un collier avec un pendentif.

- C'est son collier …dit- il (_en l'observant_). Vu que tu tiens à ce collier comme à la prunelle de tes yeux, nos chemins se recroiseront…(_souriant à cette idée_).

* * *

Voilà, voilou encore un chapitre de boucler. Sinon je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire cette fois-ci, peut-être parce qu'il se fait très tard et que je suis fatiguée après tout il est presque trois heures du matin. Enfin bref, j'attends vos commentaires : vous avez aimé ?ou pas aimez ? C'était trop long ou pas ? C'est chiant ou bien ? Drôle ou à mourir d'ennui ? Intéressant ce flash-back ou pas ? Etc.…

Bien entendu il aura d'autres flash-back au cours de l'histoire, peut-être pas aussi long que celui-là et bien sûr, pas les uns à la suite des autres. Donc prochain chapitre : rencontre Naru ?/Hina dans le moment présent.

Comme d'habitude :

**POUR CEUX QUI SONT FLEMMARD de mettre des coms!**!!!(Je vous comprend, j'en suis une), j'ai une astuce pour vous. Il suffit que vous tapez la touche 1, 2, 3, 4, ou 5 pour donner votre avis.

Sachant que

1= Très bien, It's PERFECT

2= Bien, THE GOOD

3= Moyen, CORRECT

4= Pas terrible,

5= Autres :

Je n'ai pas mit 5=nul, car pour moi cela ne sert à rien. Déjà j'ai la flemme de laisser un commentaire lorsque la fic est génial (et pourtant certaine vaut vraiment la peine), alors si c'est pour des fic qui sont nulle j'en vois pas l'intérêt, moi en tout cas j'en ai jamais laissé. Mais bon, je ne vous en veux pas si vous laissiez un coms pour me dire qu'elle est nulle, cela me dérange pas après tout .Tout le monde n'est pas obligé d'aimer. BIEN SUR avec minimum de respect, je tolère qu'on ne puisse pas aimer, mais pas qu'on insulte.

Sur ce bonne fin de vacances et Rendez-vous au vacances de Pâques.


	5. Chaptre 3 Quand le passé refait surface

Désolé pour cette « _longue attente_ ». Merci énormément pour les reviews (même si ils sont peut nombreux^^), ça fait toujours plaisir d'en recevoir et de savoir ce que pense les gens des chapitres posté au fur à mesure. Comme je dis à chaque fin de chapitre, j'accepte tout commentaire du moment que c'est sous un minimum de respect. Pour les deux derniers reviews, j'ai répondu par MP (Maintenant que je sais comment m'en servir, je ne vais pas me gêner^^) et si il y a des anonymes, je les répondrais à chaque fin de chapitre posté.

Sur ce Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 3**** : **_**Quand le passé refait surface…**_

**(**_**De nos jours**_**)**

_**A **__**L'appartement**__** 712, A New York…**_

Hinata les quitta, en écoutant de loin les disputes de ces deux meilleures amies, souriante. Ouvrant la porte de son immeuble, elle entendit la voiture démarrait. Bien que cette journée était forte en émotion, cela la lui a fait du bien de faire un petit break en compagnie de ses amis. En les quittant, sa journée lui revient en mémoire de plein fouet avec tout ce qui en suit ; se posant par la même occasion des questions.

Rentrant de chez elle, elle remarqua que sa fenêtre était ouverte. Elle se dirigea pour la fermer.

- Hinata....Cela faisait longtemps, dit un homme (_s'approchant de Hinata_).

Ne le voyant pas, d'une part parce qu'il faisait noir et d'une autre parce qu'elle lui tournait le dos ; elle frissonna. Elle ne frissonna pas parce qu'un homme était rentré chez elle par effraction ; non mais parce qu'elle reconnaissait le propriétaire de cette voix. D'une voix peu assurée :

- Na... naru...naruto...naruto-kun ??

- Hinata…

Le son de sa voix s'intensifia au fur à mesure que ses pas se rapprochèrent d'elle. Elle serra ses poings à en saigner, ses traits se refermèrent au moment où elle sentit son odeur, son attitude avait changé du tout au tout passant d'un état de surprise à un état de mécontentement. Dans un mouvement de rapidité, elle se retourna lui donnant un coup pied en pleine face qu'il contra facilement. Il tenait sa jambe qui était en suspension. D'un geste rapide, il tira sur sa jambe l'obligeant ainsi à se rapprocher de lui puis pivota sur lui-même tout à la gardant près de lui. Elle se trouva ainsi assit sur la table de son salon et lui avachi sur elle, lui tenant toujours la jambe. Il s'approcha dangereusement de son visage. Au fur à mesure qu'elle voulut s'éloigner, lui se rapprocha d'elle. Maintenant ils étaient tout deux l'un sur l'autre, allongés et dont leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres de l'un et l'autre. Ils se regardèrent longuement, aucun des deux ne bougèrent. Coupant court à ce moment d'intimité qu'ils partagèrent, Hinata lui adressa la parole sèchement :

- Qu'est-ce-que tu veux… Sasuke Uchiwa ??

- Tu as bien changé Hyûga. (_S'éloignant d'elle_) Je constate que la proximité d'être aussi proche d'un homme ne te mets plus dans tous tes états comme autrefois, finit-il (_d'un ton neutre_).

- … (_Se relevant_).

- Pourtant, tout à l'heure (_elle se leva partant allumer la lumière_)… quand tu as cru que c'était Naruto…

- Tu veux quoi au juste Sasuke ?? le coupa-elle (_le fixant et_ _croisant les bras montrant son agacement_).

Il la regarda quelques instants. D'un ton sec, il reprit :

- Naruto. Il est ici à Manhattan.

- (_D'une voix trop calme_) Qu'es-ce qui me garanti que ce que tu viens de me dire est vrai ?

- N'y a –t-il pas eu un coffret dévalisé avec un cadavre en prime dans la villa de … ?? répondit-il (_sournoisement_).

- Arrête, veux-tu, le coupa-t-elle (_sèchement_). Tu ne vas pas me faire croire qu'il… (_Elle se tut pendant quelques instants, puis s'approcha de lui_). Tu ne le trahirais pas et encore moins si c'est pour me venir en aide, affirma-t-elle.

Il la regarda avec une telle intensité, puis il lâcha :

- Je comprends mieux. (_Posant maintenant son regard sur la porte d'entrée_) Tu devrais rendre visite à Haku.

Il s'apprêtait à partir, se dirigeant vers la sortie. Cependant Hinata l'empêcha de faire un pas de plus, lui tenant le bras.

- Si…si ce que tu dis est vrai alors…pour…pourquoi est-ce-que tu m'aides ?

(_Il se retourna vers elle et sourit mesquinement_) Ne te m'éprends pas Hyûga. Tu devrais savoir que depuis le temps que quoi que je fasse, c'est toujours dans mon propre intérêt. Je suis là pour te prévenir que Naruto est en ville. Après…la raison pour laquelle je te l'ai dit, ça ne te regarde pas.

Il dégagea son bras brutalement sous l'emprise d'Hinata et se dirigea vers la porte. Avant de tourner le poignet de la porte, il se retourna vers elle lui jetant un objet.

- C'est Shikamaru qui l'a fabriqué, il peut prendre la voix de n'importe qui à quelques détails près… C'est qu'un prototype. Tu n'as pas rêvé tout à l'heure, c'était bien la voix de Naruto que tu as entendu au début, dit-il (_d'un neutre_).

- (_Se tournant vers la sortie et mettant un pied dehors puis s'arrêta_) A quel moment as-tu su que ce n'était pas Naruto ? demanda-t-il (_impassible_).

- (_Elle regarda l'objet_), l'odeur. J'ai toute suite reconnu que ce n'était pas le sien. Es-ce-que … (_levant le regard vers lui_). (_Ne voyant plus_) Je vois. Après toutes ces années, toi en revanche tu n'as pas changé. Toujours le même…

* * *

_**A L'appartement 13, En plein Centre-ville …**_

_« DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING !!!!!!BOOOOOM BAAAAAAAAAM!!!!!!DRIIIIIIIIIIIING !!! »_

- _Hmmm…c'est quoi ce merdier…_pensa-t-il. (_Il ouvrit un œil fixant son réveil puis le balança d'un coup de revers_) Il est que 7h00 du mat…hmm (_il mit sa tête sous son oreiller voulant redormir_).

_« __**BAAAAAAAAAAAM BOOOOOOOOOOOOM !!!DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING……**__**DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!**__ »_

Il se leva brusquement à l'entente du var canne provenant de son séjour. Il sortit de son lit de mauvais poils et à moitié dans le coaltar.

- …

Il se dirigea vers sa porte d'entrée et d'un geste nonchalant, il ouvrit la porte.

- Hé !! Salut petit fr…

Il referma immédiatement la porte dès qu'il a vu de qui il s'agissait. Malheureusement pour Gaara, la personne en question avait mit son pied avant que la porte ne se referme. Ainsi, il poussa la porte d'un coup d'épaule et rentra dans l'appartement sans gêne n'attendant pas l'autorisation de Gaara pour le laisser rentrer.

- Quel esprit de famille !! ironisa l'homme qui venait d'entrée.

- (_Le reg__ardant d'un mauvais œil puis reporta son attention sur le paquet que tenait son frère_) Il y a quoi dans ce sac ?? demanda Gaara (_d'une voix rauque_).

- Hmm… (_faisant la moue_), C'est tout ce que tu as me dire depuis tout ce temps. Même pas un « petit bonjour » (_faussement vexé_). (_Posant le sac dans la cuisine américaine, puis se dirigea vers Gaara lui faisant une tape dans le dos_) Après tout, tu as toujours été comme ça. Il ne faudrait tout même pas, attendre des miracles venant de ta part, dit-il (_moqueur_).

- (_Partant vers la cuisine_) Regarde l'heure avant de critiquer mon comportement. Je te ferais remarquer qu'on s'est vu le mois dernier, dit-il (_d'un ton cassant_). (_Regardant dans le sac_) Du café ??

- Le mois dernier, le mois dernier…maugréa-t-il. Tu veux dire il y a trois mois de ça depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, (_s'adressant à Gaara_).

- (_Il examina le café, le sentit, le regarda sous tout les angles_) Un mois de plus, un mois de moins, quelle différence ça peut bien faire, (_étant blasé_). D'ailleurs comment as-tu su que j'étais ici, Kankurô ?

- (_Le regardant exaspéré de voir son frère se comportait ainsi envers le café qu'il avait apporté_) BON TU VAS LE BOIRE CE CAFE !! dit-il (_en colère_).

Gaara le regarda d'abord surpris. Puis d'un sourire mauvais, il jeta sous ses yeux le café dans la poubelle. Kankurô voyant Gaara jetait son café qu'il avait prit soin d'amener, il sortit de ses gongs.

- TU SAIS COMBIEN CELA M'AS COUTE ??? hurla-t-il (_furieux_).

- Pas grand-chose, vu l'odeur, dit-il (_le provocant_).

S'en était trop pour Kankurô. C'est vrai que cela ne l'avais pas couté énormément en somme d'argent mais en fierté au grand OUI. Pour faire court, sa fierté en un prit un sacré coup lorsqu'il acheta ce café. Bien entendu Gaara n'en savait rien de tout ça mais ce qu'il savait c'est que ça le mettait en rogne qu'il n'y touche pas. Puisque c'est à cause de ce maudit café que son frère l'a réveillé, il voulut se venger. Sous la colère, Kankurô ne prit même pas le temps de réfléchir qu'il mit déjà une droite à Gaara qu'il n'esquiva même pas. Gaara à terre se releva essuyant sa lèvre qui saignait légèrement.

- (_Regardant le revers de sa main tachée par son sang_) Déjà que tu me réveilles pour un café qu'il y a des plus douteux et maintenant ça. Si tu as voulu me mettes en rogne dès le matin, je crois bien que tu as réussi (_d'une voix calme mais loin d'être rassurante_).

- (_Kankurô le regardant, montrant qu'il était prêt_) Viens je t'attends, aurais-tu peur de prendre une raclé par ton grand frère !! le taquina-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, Gaara lui sourit, un de ces sourires sadiques que seul Gaara a le secret. Kankurô agacé que son frère ne bouge pas d'un millimètre, il l'attaqua le premier. Sauf que cette foi-ci il ne se laissa pas faire, il esquiva le coup. C'est ainsi que la petite « en gueulade » dégénère en une bagarre générale.

[…]

Après une bonne dizaine de minutes, le combat cessa. Tous deux épuisés. Tout ce qu'on pouvait dire c'est qu'ils étaient pas mal amochés.

- (_Il éclata de rire envoyant la tête de Gaara_) Si tu voyais ta tête, aaaaaaaahahahahaha c'est à mourir de rire aaaaahahaahaah ahahatoutou tsoutoutssssou !!

- (_D'un ton neutre_) Au lieu de te moquer, tu devrais te regarder, tu es pas mal amoché. (_Il l'aida à se relever mais avec une certaine douleur dans le ventre qu'il ne montra guère devant son ainé_) La prochaine fois, tu éviteras de me rendre visite à cette heure-ci.

- Si tu ne voulais pas que cela arrive, tu n'avais pas qu'à jeter le café que je t'ai apporté.

- (_Allant droit au but_) Pourquoi étais-tu si en pétard que je l'ai jeté ?

- _(Fuyant son regard_) Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler. Tu as juste à savoir que je l'ai payé cher et ce n'était pas du tout une question d'argent.

Voyant qu'il n'allait pas en dire plus, il partit en direction du frigidaire prenant un pack de glaçons et un sachet de légumes surgelés. Il lança le sachet de légumes à son frère pour sa joue enflé et quant à lui, il posa le pack de glaçons sur son œil au beurre noir.

- Tu ne m'as pas répondu tout à l'heure. Comment as-tu su que j'étais ici ? demanda-t-il.

- C'est l'instinct fraternel, je suppose.

- (_Le regardant d'un œil suspect_) l'instinct fraternel ?! répéta-t-il (_sceptique_).

- Et puis mer*** !!dit-il (_dans sa barbe_) c'est Matsuri* qui me l'a dit. (_Voyant la tête de Gaara_) Roooh lala !! Il ne faut pas l'en vouloir non plus, c'est moi qui a surtout insisté.

- Hmft…Elle ne peut s'empêcher de parler, constata-t-il (_simplement_).

- Ne t'en prends pas à elle, si il y a un fautif ça ne peut-être que moi.

- (_Le regardant bizarrement_) C'est quoi ce comportement ?? pensa-t-il.

- (_Rieur_) De toute façon si c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui t'aurait rendu visite ce matin et quand je dis « quelqu'un d'autre » je veux dire par là, (_lui faisant un clin d'œil_) « _ princesse_ », tu aurais réagi différemment.

- … (_Ayant les yeux dans le vague, pensant à cette personne_).

- (_Reprenant ses esprits_) Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, dit-il (_simplement_).

- (_Sachant pertinemment que son frérot mentait_) Mwouah mwouah…si tu le dis, rétorqua-t-il (_pas très convaincu_). Je parle de « princesse Hyûga », la grandiose et majestueuse Hinata, celle qui a sut chavirer ton cœur de solitaire. Le seul et l'unique amour de ta vie, la beauté qui rayonne …

- (_Lui coupant la parole_) Sava, j'ai compris. Tu n'as pas besoin que tu en fasses des caisses non plus. (_Le regardant bizarrement une nouvelle fois)_ pour une raison que j'ignore, tu me fais rappeler subitement son abruti d'ami, pensa-t-il.

- (_Souriant, satisfait de sa petite victoire_) Alors, comment va ta princesse ?

Se dirigeant vers sa terrasse rejoint de près par Kankurô.

- (_Ayant une mine sérieuse_) ……

- Hé oooooh ??? (_le faisant des signes de mains pour le faire réagir_). Ce n'était pas une question piè…

- Elle va bien, le coupa-t-il.

- (_Le regardant sceptique_)…

- (_Le regardant enfin droit dans les yeux, lâchant un micro-sourire_) C'est la routine…

Gaara détourna les yeux, fixant maintenant un point imaginaire à l'horizon. Son frère l'observa quelques instants. Il savait que quelque chose tracassait son idiot de frère, et s'en doutait que c'était forcement en rapport avec Hinata et lui, « ce gars ». Il aurait voulu en savoir plus car après tout, c'était ça le rôle d'un grand frère, savoir prêter une oreille attentif quand un membre de la famille allait mal. Cependant il savait aussi qu'à cet instant Gaara n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à en parler. Donc pour le bien de son frère, il n'allait rien dire, enfin…pour l'instant.

- (_Lui tapant l'épaule amicalement tout en souriant_) Alors elle sait que tu es là ??

Surpris par la question qu'aussi bien par son geste, il reporta son regard vers son frère interloqué, puis le voyant sourire, il reporta son intention vers son épaule dégageant par la même occasion sa main.

- (_Fixant l'horizon_) Hmm…Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ??

- Disons… (_ayant l'œil espiègle_) Je sais que tu viens de rentrer de ton voyage d'affaire d'après ce que m'a dit Matsuri...et je sais quelle genre de soirée, tu passes avec « princesse »…donc si ce soir tu allais lui rendre une petite visite, ça signifierait que ton appart est...

- (_Voyant où il voulait en venir_) C'est hors de question, dit-il (_d'une voix grave pourtant calme_). Je ne veux pas que des cold-girls ou des prostituées ou va savoir quoi d'autres, trainent dans mon appart. Et puis je te signale qu'il y a des hôtels pour ça.

- Oh !! tu exagères… et puis c'est arrivé qu'une seule fois (_essayant de l'amadouer_) et ce n'était pas des prostituées ou des cold-girls mais des personnes du show- buiss. Et puis là c'est diffèrent. C'est pour le travail.

- Pour le travail ?? répéta-t-il (_sceptique_). (_D'une voix monotone_) Si c'est pour le travail, il n'y a pas mieux que les hôtels et les restaurants de luxe. Surtout que ce n'est pas l'argent qui te manque, Monsieur Sabaku no Kankurô, le plus grand et génialissime réalisateur hollywoodien, finit-il (_sous un sourire narquois_).

- (_Fier de lui_) Bien sûr, le plus grand et génialissime réalisateur hollywoodien. Je te rappelle que c'est moi en tant que réalisateur qui ait reçu l'awards du meilleur réalisateur de cette année pour mon tout dernier film. (_Reprenant son sérieux_) Enfin pour revenir à ce que je disais, c'est un diner d'affaire et j'ai besoin de ton appart. Ne crois pas que je suis venu te voir juste par courtoisie. Après tout Los Angeles- New York, ce n'est pas la porte à côté. J'ai une affaire à régler ici et je me suis dit pourquoi ne pas venir te voir par la même occasion.

- Dis plutôt que tu voulais mon appart pour ton « diner d'affaire », pensa-t-il. (_S'adressant à Kankurô_) C'est d'accord mais… (_sourire sadique_).

- (_Le sourire triompher_) Ne t'en fait pas pour l'appart, ce ne sera pas comme la dernier fois… (_entrain de rigoler_). (_Voyant la tête menaçante de Gaara, il recula_) Bon je crois… que je vais…je vais chercher les pansements. (_Lui tournant le dos, allant vers sa chambre à coucher_) Après tout il ne faudrait pas qu'elle me voit ainsi, dit-il (_heureux_).

- (_Affichant un micro-sourire aux lèvres le voyant partir_) Kankurô…quel…chieur. (_Voyant qu'il se dirigeait vers sa chambre_) Hé !! ce n'est pas dans…l'interpella-t-il (_cependant fut il coupé_).

_« __**DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!**__ »_

Il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, voyant que son frère était déjà rentré dans sa chambre n'ayant surement pas écouté ce qu'il lui avait dit avant que la sonnette ne se mette à sonner. Il ouvrit la porte. C'était une jolie et jeune femme qui se présentait à lui. Elle mesurait surement 1m67 et ayant probablement la vingtaine. Elle portait un tailleur bleu-marine qui lui allait à ravir, son teint était bronzé, ses grands yeux noisettes pourrait faire tourner la tête de plus d'un, quant à ses longs cheveux soyeux de couleur châtain-clairs, ils tombaient en cascades sur ses fines épaules.

Elle leva son regard sur lui. Son cœur se mit à battre fortement au moment où ses yeux croisèrent les siens. Ses mains tremblèrent, elle avait de plus en plus chaud. Elle se ressaisit, ne voulant pas lui montrer dans quel état il la mettait dès qu'elle le voyait. C'est ainsi qu'elle baissa les yeux fermant ses poignets d'un geste sûr et rentra chez lui sans attendre qu'il lui donne la permission d'y entrer. Il la suivit, fermant au passage la porte.

- (_Dos à lui_) Je sais qu'on devait se voir que cette après-midi mais j'ai reçu d'importante nouvelles.

- …

- (_Se retourna pour lui faire face_) Il est ici à New-York.

- (_Sa mine s'assombrit, son regard était plus dur à l'entente de ce qu'elle venait de dire_) Et elle ?!…elle sait qu'il est ici ?

Elle s'approcha de lui, regardant son œil au beurre noir qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué tout à l'heure. D'un air compatissant, elle posa sa main, lentement et sans étant trop brusque sur sa lèvre inférieur légèrement écorché, puis elle voulut s'approcher de son œil. Au moment où elle s'apprêtait à toucher « l'œil blessé », Gaara lui attrapa le poignet.

- (_Serrant son poignet et étant légèrement éreinté_) Réponds-moi, Matsuri !! Es-ce- qu'elle est au courant ?

- Je…et bien…

- (_Sortant de la chambre en regardant le magazine_) Hé bien, petit frère, je vois que la confiance règne. (_Lui montrant le magazine_) il fallait me dire que tu avais l'intention de demander en mariage ta prin… (_Il s'arrêta de parler s'apercevant que Matsuri était là_).

Matsuri était entrain de regarder le magazine que tenait Kankurô, c'était une brochure sur des bagues de fiançailles. Son cœur se serra, c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle dégagea son poignet brutalement et fortement de l'emprise de Gaara.

- (_S'adressa à Gaara en ayant toujours les yeux rivés sur la brochure_) On continuera cette discussion dans la voiture. Apprête-toi rapidement, je t'attendrai dans la voiture, termina-t-elle (_d'une voix neutre_). (_Levant son regard vers Kankurô, elle fit un grand sourire_) Je comprends mieux d'où vient son œil au beurre noir, et moi qui croyait que tu étais invincible Gaara. (_Souriant avec une mine attristée_) Je devais m'en douter que cela se finirait ainsi, on ne peut vraiment pas vous laisser deux minutes, pas vrai. (_Elle lui fit une courbette)_ J'espère qu'on aura l'occasion de se revoir Kankurô.

Avant que Kankurô ne dise quoi que soit, elle était déjà sur le bas de la porte fermant derrière elle.

- (_Regardant la porte se fermer_) J'aurais peut-être pas du…

- (_Lui arrachant le magazine des mains_) Ouais, ça c'est sur. Tu n'aurais jamais du fouiller dans mes affaires. (_Partant vers la salle de bain_) Comme tu l'as remarqué, je dois y aller. Donc quand j'aurais fini de m'apprêter, je te conseille de déguerpir vite d'ici. Pour ce soir, je te laisserais les clés à ton hôtel. Tu n'auras qu'à me donner l'adresse de l'hôtel dans lequel tu loges. Encore une dernière chose, si d'ici là, tu n'es toujours pas parti ; crois-moi l'appart, tu l'oublies pour ce soir.

- Puff…pesta-t-il

- (_Fermant la porte de la salle de bain_) Soit encore heureux que je ne te tiens pas rigueur pour avoir fouillé dans ma chambre, dit-il (_en haussant la voix_).

- (_Parlant tout bas_) Si tu crois que c'est ça qui me chagrine…puff. (_Sous un ton mélancolique_) C'est plutôt le fait que Matsuri l'ait vu…T'es vraiment qu'un idiot Gaara.

Sur ce Kankurô écrit sur un bloc note l'adresse et partit de l'appart en claquant fortement la porte pour lui bien faire comprendre qu'il s'en allait.

* * *

_**A N**__**ew-York, **__**Dans**__** un bureau d'un State Building…**_

Le PDG qui est aussi l'actionnaire majoritaire de l'entreprise « _Zabuza's Coporation_ » était plongé dans ses rapports jusqu'à qu'il soit interrompu par sa secrétaire. En effet, en plein travail, Haku entendit le téléphone du bureau sonnait. C'était sa secrétaire qui lui prévenait que l'inspecteur Hyûga était dans les locaux et qu'elle voulait le voir. A l'entente du nom de l'inspecteur, il sourit malicieusement puis ordonna à sa secrétaire de la laisser rentrer.

- (_La voyant arrivée_) Hinata Hyûga…sourit-il.

- Inspecteur, le corrigea-t-elle (_simplement_).

- (_Reprenant un ton sérieux_) Bien sûr. Il faut dire aussi que cela fait un moment qu'on ne s'est pas vu. (_Lui indiqua un siège quant à lui, il se dirigea vers son bureau_) Tu ne m'en voudras pas si je te dis que dans mon esprit, tu es toujours restée l'insignifiante stagiaire qui sortait avec ce fameux Naruto Uzumaki.

- …

- (_Voyant qu'elle restait de marbre_) Mais bon, avec le temps j'ai appris par des amis que tu es devenu inspecteur. J'ai même su par la presse que tu as pu mettre la main sur Orochimaru, alors que personne avant toi avait réussit à le coincer, faute de preuve. Il faut dire que sur ce coup-là tu as eu toute mon admiration. Cependant je me souviens aussi de la période la plus noire dans ta carrière d…

- Tu dois t'en douter, que je ne suis pas là pour t'entendre jacasser sur ma carrière, le coupa-t-elle (_d'un ton neutre_).

- (_Il sourit à l'entente de la répartie d'Hinata_) Ma foi, tu as bien changé, dit-il. Ce n'est pas une si mauvaise chose le fait que vous ne soyez plus ensemble, pensa-t-il.

- (_Rentrant dans le vif du sujet_) Tu dois être au courant de ce qui s'est passé dans la villa de Tsuchi Kin** ?

- (_Tirant une mine sérieuse_) Oui, j'en ai entendu parler comme tout le monde. Elle a été assassinée dans sa propre villa et a été victime de cambriolage, si je ne me trompe.

- Tu savais qu'elle vivait ici depuis quelques mois.

- Inspecteur, serait-ce une question ou affirmation ? demanda-t-il (_ayant comprit son manège_).

- …

- (_Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas_) Je vois. (_Se levant, se dirigeant vers la fenêtre de son bureau_) Inspecteur Hyûga…En y repensant, ça me fait tout drôle de t'appeler ainsi. (_Reportant son regard vers elle_) Bref, dans tout les cas, je constate que ta réputation d'inspecteur n'a pas été bâtie sans fondement. (_Portant son regard vers les gratte-ciels qui s'offrait à lui, et sous un ton mélancolique_) Tu es décidément bien différente des inspecteurs que j'ai rencontrés, il y a cinq ans.

- …

- (_Prenant une grande respiration_) Tu devais être probablement au courant que Zabuza's Coporation à été la cible d'une accusation de blanchissement d'argent et de trafic d'armes massives avec des cellules terroristes, il y a cinq ans. Ça a fait un tel remue-ménage, que n'importe qui serait au courant de ce scandale. Tout cela, je le dois qu'à une seule personne : Tsuchi Kin. A cause de cette femme, j'ai perdu Zabuza-sama, qui représentait pour moi la seule famille que je n'ai jamais eu, ainsi tout ce qu'il a bâti en plusieurs années. Tu me diras que la compagnie ne s'en tire pas trop mal, vu qu'elle est devenue une multinationale très prospère. Cependant à l'époque, quand j'ai du reprendre le flambeau après que Zabuza-sama soit décédé, j'ai du faire beaucoup de compromis et de sacrifice.

Pour que la société ne soit pas en faillite, j'ai du licencié un nombre important d'employés et bien que ce soit le choix le plus dur que j'ai pris de ma vie, j'ai du complètement orienté la société dans un autre domaine. Ainsi j'ai complètement évincé les espérances et les projets que Zabuza-sama portait à la compagnie. Bien qu'il avait réussit à faire de cette compagnie, un grand fournisseur d'armement pour le gouvernement, il avait encore de plus grand projet pour la compagnie. C'était un homme bien malgré ce que disait la presse. C'était un très grand homme, quelqu'un qui aimait plus que quiconque sa nation. Il voulait que notre nation soit la mieux protégée. (_Ayant une mine dépitée_) Pour le bien de la société, j'ai du reconvertir cette société dans le domaine de l'aéronautique, car après ce scandale, le gouvernement a annulé toute subvention et toutes les commandes qu'il avait passé.

(_Légèrement éreinté_) Pour revenir à cette femme…hmft…(_le regard dans le vague_) cette femme…elle, qui a causé la perte de mon maitre ainsi que ses rêves…Tsuchi Kin. Cette femme était manipulatrice, ambitieuse, avide de pouvoir, égocentrique, sournoise et j'en passe. Etant le bras droit de Zabuza-sama à cette époque, elle a toujours voulu être le plus près possible du pouvoir. Zabuza-sama et la compagnie symbolisés cette prise de pouvoir, cette puissante et pour ça elle était prête à tout pour l'avoir. (_Sa voix voilée par un sentiment de tristesse_) Jouer avec les sentiments d'autrui, trahir, comploter, mentir, faire des coups par derrière et j'en passe, tel était sa quotidienne au sein de cette compagnie. Tout ça pour accéder au poste de PDG que mon maître allait laisser vacant. (_Serrant ses poings_) Cependant il n'a jamais eu l'attention de lui donner ce poste car celui qu'il avait en tête pour ce poste n'était pas elle mais moi. Toute bonne femme humiliée, déçue, bafouée, enragée, perdant le peu de dignité qui lui restait ; opta pour la vengeance.

Hé ! Quelle vengeance !! Ni moi ni Zabuza-sama ne l'ayons vu venir. (_Ayant un rictus_) Utiliser les fédéraux et inventer de fausses preuves à l'encontre de Zabuza's Coporation. C'est bien digne d'elle, maintenant que j'y pense (_serrant les dents_). Qu'ils sont stupides ces fédéraux ! Constat-il (_avec du recul_).

Enfin, je n'en fait pas une généralité non plus, il y a des exceptions (_reportant son regard vers Hinata, ayant un sourire amer_).

(_Détournant les yeux_) Après la suite, tu la connais, Tsuchi Kin qui devait témoigner contre Zabuza-sama, n'est jamais venu au tribunal, quant à Zabuza-sama, il a trouvé la mort sur son yacht.

(_Prenant une pause_)

Cette femme, je la hais, lâcha-t-il.

Elle a causé la mort de mon maitre et faillit faire couler l'entreprise dans laquelle il a mit tout son âme et tout son cœur pour la rendre prospère. Dès le moment où elle a disparu de la circulation, elle a fait de ma vie un vrai enfer. Alors quand j'apprends qu'elle a été assassinée dans une villa, (_reprit-il lâchant un soupir_) dans sa villa… ça ne peut que me répugner. Pendant que moi, je faisais face à des choix difficiles pour l'entreprise et à cette époque sans l'appui d'une quelconque personne proche, elle, profitait bien de la vie.

Donc pour répondre à ta question qui en était une ou pas, qu'importe à présent. Je n'étais pas au courant qu'elle était ici. Si j'avais su qu'elle vivait ici, crois-moi si tu veux ou pas, mais je ne l'aurais pas tué, pire que ça je l'aurais fait souffrir comme j'ai souffert à cause d'elle. La faire souffrir à tel point que même la mort à côté de ça ressemblerait un doux et paisible sommeil. Car la mort en soi n'est pas la véritable souffrance, c'est de vivre qui est une vraie plaie, finit- il de dire (_sous un self contrôle_).

- (_N'affichant aucune émotion_) Bien, je connais maintenant tes ressentiments envers la défunte et de ce scandale qu'à toucher Zabuza's Coporation il y a cinq ans. Cependant ce n'était pas une question que je t'ai posé, c'était bien une affirmation. Je sais que tu étais en contact avec la victime.

Hinata sortit des documents qu'elle donna à Haku. C'était des photos de l'autopsie de la victime. Son corps était recouverte de symboles de couleur rouge- sang, plus au moins étranges. Ces symboles qui recouvraient entièrement son corps, n'étaient pas des tatouages ou des graffitis faits à la bombe ou à l'ancre, non. C'était l'œuvre de l'assassin. Il avait probablement utilisé un objet tranchant pour les dessiner afin qu'il puisse bien imprégner la chair de la victime.

- Pour te dire la vérité, cela m'est complètement égale que tu hais la victime ou que tu l'aimes. Je suis là pour éclaircir cette enquête et je pense que tu peux me donner des réponses. Comme tu peux le voir ces marques ont été retrouvé sur le corps de la victime. L'assassin a surement voulu laisser un message à travers ses symboles. Cependant, nos spécialistes en décryptage ainsi que moi-même nous ignorons encore le sens de ces signes. Connaîtrais-tu la signification de ces symboles ?

- …

Remarquant qu'il ne disait rien, attendant quelque chose, elle lui donna un autre porte-document. Il les prit et les feuilleta. C'était une liste comportant des appels téléphoniques pendant ces six derniers mois, et des photos montrant la défunte et un homme dans différents endroits selon les prises.

- Je me doutais bien que tu ne dirais rien tant que je ne t'aurais pas montré la preuve que tu étais bien en contact avec elle, ses six derniers mois. Cet homme sur la photo était un des employés que tu as du licencié lors du scandale. C'était l'ancien chauffeur personnel de Zabuza. Bien que tu ais licencié énormément d'employés, tu les as tout même bien dédommagé. En particulier cet employé-là, où tu as été très généreux avec lui, ces cinq dernières années (_lui donnant le compte bancaire de l'employé en question_). Malheureusement quand nous avons voulu le rencontrer, il a tout bonnement disparu. Son propriétaire nous a dit qu'il avait prit ses affaires et était partit son laisser un quelconque mot à son entourage.

Quant aux appels téléphoniques de la victime, cela correspond aux différents endroits où tu résidais bien que cela ne soit pas ton numéro personnel, ça tout même émis du même endroit où tu résidais. Le plus surprenant dans cette affaire est que ces preuves que tu as entre tes mains ont été retrouvées chez elle. Sous un souterrain en dessous de sa villa. Pour récupérer ces documents, cela n'a pas été facile vu que le souterrain a été piégé de bombes venant toutes de la Zabuza's Coporation. Bien que je veuille croire qu'elle soit sournoise, manipulatrice, et toutes les autres qualités que tu lui accordes, je ne pense pas cependant qu'elle ait pu mettre ces documents dans ce souterrain.

Je suis quasiment sûr, bien que je n'ai pas de preuve que c'est l'assassin qui les a mit là exprès en échange de ce qu'il y avait vraiment dans ce souterrain. Je ne sais pas pour l'instant ce qu'il veut mais je suis certaine d'une chose, ce n'est pas un simple cambriolage.

- Bien, je vois que je ne peux rien te cacher, dit-il (_simplement_).

- Malheureusement si, vu que je suis ici, sourit-elle (_froidement_).

Il s'en alla se dirigeant vers son bureau, puis appuya sur l'interphone de son téléphone.

- Catherine, annulez tous mes rendez-vous de cette après-midi.

- Bien Monsieur.

- (_Coupant le haut-parleur et s'adressant à Hinata_) Tu as raison, j'étais bien en contact avec elle. (_Lui adressant un siège_) Tu devrais t'asseoir, cela risque d'être long. Tu dois tout d'abord savoir que tout ce que je t'ai dit sur elle et ainsi que mes ressentiments envers elle sont vrai, je ne t'ai pas menti sur ce point. Donc pour commencer tu dois savoir que…

[…]

* * *

_**Dans la villa de Tsuchi Kin, Dans l'East Side de New York…**_

Un beau et jeune homme était entrain de visiter chaque pièce de la propriété à la recherche de quelque chose. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'il était dans cette ville. S'il était là, c'était uniquement pour affaire, enfin ce qu'il essayait faire croire à tout le monde et surtout à lui-même. Cela faisait maintenant six ans qu'il n'avait plus remit les pieds à New York. Donc forcement, cela lui faisait tout drôle de remettre les pieds là, où il s'était promis de jamais revenir. Bien que ces six dernières années, on lui avait proposé plus d'une fois de revenir ici pour un job qu'on lui confierait, il refusait toujours et cela quelque soit le prix qu'on lui proposait. Cependant cette fois-ci c'était diffèrent, il l'avait accepté. Pourquoi, vous me diriez vous ? Lui vous répondrez pour des raisons personnelles.

Il fut sortit de ses réflexions par son mobile qui sonna. Il décrocha après avoir vu de qui il s'agissait.

« Ouais ?!»

« _C'est moi. Où es-tu ? »_

« Je suis chez Tsuchi Kin »

« _Je vois. Es-ce que tu as un stylo et de quoi noter ?_ »

« Hmm… »

« _Je te donne l'adresse où tu me rejoindras…_»

« D'habitude tu es plus discret que ça, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir envoyé l'adresse par mail. »

Ne prenant pas en compte sa remarque.

_« Je viens de voir l'inspecteur qui est chargé de cette enquête. C'est Hinata Hyûga_ »

« … »

N'entendant aucun son de son interlocuteur, excepté sa respiration. Il soupira.

« _Je vois. Ecoute-moi bien, je vais te donner l'adre..._ »

Le coupant la parole :

« Es-ce qu'elle…Non oublie ce que je viens de dire »

« _Je ne pense pas qu'elle sache qui est derrière tout ça. Si c'était le cas, je pense qu'elle m'aurait posé des questions sur toi, Naruto…_ »

« L'adresse, Haku. »

« _Ok. Alors note bien... _»

Après que Haku lui donna l'adresse, il raccrocha. Naruto ayant l'adresse monta dans son cabrioler et partit à l'endroit où Haku lui indiqua.

* * *

_**Devant l'appartement 712, A New York…**_

**(_Tard dans la soirée_)**

Caché derrière un arbre, un jeune homme au regard bleu azur, épiait une jeune femme dans son intimité. A travers les rideaux légèrement tiré, il pouvait bien distinguer chaque élément qui constituait sa chambre à coucher et bien entendu elle.

Elle était là, dans cette chambre. Sortant probablement de la douche, elle ne portait qu'une simple serviette qui couvrait juste ce qu'il faut, soient sa poitrine et le bas de ses fesses. Ayant les yeux rivés sur sa silhouette, il ramena sa cigarette vers lui et tira une bouffée.

Bien que ce soit la première fois qu'il l'épiait à sa fenêtre, ce n'était cependant pas la première fois qu'il la voyait aussi peu vêtue. Il l'avait vu encore moins vêtue qu'à cet instant, pas pour ainsi dire nue. A cette image, il tira une nouvelle bouffée de nicotine, repensant ainsi au passé, à ses souvenirs avec elle. Il pensa surtout à ses folles nuits avec elle.

« Une chambre d'hôtel… »

« Des habits éparpillés au sol... »

« Elle… »

« Nue avec ses long cheveux, étendue sur le lit, les joues en feu… »

« Son regard nacré, rempli de désirs… »

« Ses seins, se durcissant au contact de sa langue sur sa peau… »

« Ses pincements de lèvres, voulant étouffer ses gémissements… »

« Son corps cambrant, l'orgasme atteint... »

Décidément « _ces souvenirs_ » n'ont jamais véritablement disparus. Ils étaient juste là, enfouis au fond de son cœur. Voulant les oublier ces dernières années, ils refirent surface au moment il la vit. Il tira une nouvelle fois une bouffée. Reportant son attention vers elle et plus vers leur passé, il la vit nue cherchant dans sa commode quels sous-vêtements elle allait porter ce soir. Il tira une nouvelle bouffé à cette vision qui s'offrait à lui. Il ne pouvait décidemment plus détacher son regard de cette femme. Ayant opté pour un ensemble en dentelle de couleur noire et choisie par la suite une nuisette sexy qui mettait en valeur ses jolies formes, elle quitta sa chambre n'ayant pas prit le temps de se coiffer ou de se parfumer. N'ayant une vue que sur sa chambre, il ne put voir où elle s'en allait. Jetant sa cigarette parterre, il prit une autre dans son paquet et l'alluma tandis qu'il écrasait celle parterre. Ne la voyant pas venir tout de suite, il enchaina cigarette sur cigarette jusqu'à finir le paquet. Décidant d'ouvrir un autre paquet, et allumant sa nouvelle cigarette, il la revit mais pas seule malheureusement.

Elle avança dans sa chambre avec son nouvel amant se trouvant derrière elle, l'enlaçant. D'une main, il la serra par la taille et de l'autre, il massa son sein gauche tandis que ses lèvres s'attardèrent sur son cou, l'embrassant passionnément. Elle était totalement éprise sous ses caresses sensuelles et ses baisers enflammés. Elle se retourna pour lui faire face, l'embrassant timidement puis dégénérant en un baiser fougueux. Il y répondit avec avidité et passion.

A cette vision d'elle et de ce type, il resta de marbre, n'exprimant aucunes émotions. Il ne marmonna rien dans sa barbe, n'exprimant ni colère, ni déception, ni agacement, ni tristesse, ni frustration. Il affichait rien, absolument rien comme sentiment. Il serra seulement son paquet de cigarette fortement et tirant une nouvelle bouffée avant de la jeter à terre pour en rallumer une autre. Il avait les yeux rivés sur ce couple. S'attardant plus sur la femme que sur l'homme par la suite, il décortiqua chaque un de ces gestes envers cet homme.

Naruto était sur le point d'insister sur les ébats amoureux de son ex avec son nouveau copain.

[…]

* * *

_**A l'appartement 712, Dans la chambre à couche…**_

Hinata continua d'embrasser fougueusement et passionnément Gaara jusqu'à elle y mette un terme.

Le regardant dans les yeux, elle lui sourit tendrement.

- Il faudrait peut-être changer tes pansements et nettoyer des plaies (_se pinçant la lèvre inférieure, touchant son œil au beurre noir_) Après tout c'est pour cette raison si on est venu dans ma chambre, dit-elle (_malicieusement_).

- (_Lui prenant la main, croisant ses doigts avec les siens et les porta à ses lèvres pour les embrasser_) Moi qui croyais que c'était pour qu'on continue ce que nous avions commencé sur le bas de la porte, dit-il (_d'une voix suave_).

Elle l'embrassa tendrement puis le tenant la main, elle l'emmena vers son lit à double place. Elle le fit asseoir et se mit à califourchon l'embrassant une nouvelle fois. Il passa sa main sous sa nuisette, caressant ses cuisses montant tout en douceur et de façon sensuelle le long de ses courbes. A ce contact elle frissonna de plaisir. Tout en continuant ses caresses sensuelles qui la faisaient gémir plus d'une fois dans sa bouche, il commença à dégrafer son soutien-gorge. Au moment où il alla prendre soin de sa poitrine opulente, elle lâcha ses lèvres et s'éloigna.

- (_Gaara la regarda d'un mauvais œil_) Me regarde pas comme ça, (_lui faisant la moue_) il faut bien changer ces pansements. (_Lui tournant le dos, partant chercher les pansements_) et puis…je n'apprécie pas tellement que ce soit Matsuri qui t'es touché pour soigner tes plaies, dit –elle (_tout bas, mine dépité_).

Bien qu'elle ait parlé tout bas à propos de Matsuri, Gaara l'avait entendu. Se levant du lit, il prit son poignet et l'attira vers lui.

- (_Au creux de son oreille et d'une voix calme et rauque_) Combien de fois devrais-je te dire que moi et Matsuri, on est simplement de bons amis. Je la considère comme ma petite sœur. (_Desserrant son étreinte et l'incitant à lever le regard vers lui)_ Il y a qu'une seule et unique femme qui m'intéresse et que j'…qui me plait et elle se trouve devant moi alors ta crise de jalousie, bien qu'elle me flatte (_ayant un rictus_) je…

Pour toute réponse de sa part, elle l'embrassa avidement le coupant ainsi la parole. A cet instant, elle voulut tout oublier : Matsuri, l'enquête, « _lui_ », surtout « _LUI _ »… Elle ne s'aurait dire pourquoi mais au moment où Gaara se déclara à elle, elle le revit lui déclarant des mots, des mots d'amour, des mots semblables à ce que venait de dire Gaara, des mots exprimant ses sentiments, des mots… « _Ses mots_ », des mots qu'elle croyait avoir oublié ces six dernières années, des mots qui lui revenaient à ce moment précis.

Elle l'embrassa passionnément, accaparant ses lèvres, lui enlevant sa chemise, l'attirant vers le lit. Elle savait que dans ses bras, elle ne penserait à rien d'autre qu'à Gaara. Elle l'aimait même si elle ne lui avait jamais rien dit. Oui, elle l'aimait, elle aimait sincèrement Gaara. Elle savait qu'en faisant l'amour avec Gaara, elle ne penserait qu'à lui et au plaisir qu'ils se procuraient l'un l'autre sans se soucier de ce qui les entoure. Bien que sa déclaration l'ait touché, elle voulut faire l'amour surtout pour l'oublier « _lui _» ne voulant penser qu'à Gaara. Gaara...celui qui partageait sa vie à présent et qui avait pu lui redonner goût à la vie. « Ce _goût à la vie_ » où elle l'avait perdu à certain moment de sa vie.

Elle avait envie de lui et lui avait envie d'elle, c'est tout ce qu'il pensait à ce moment là. C'est ainsi qu'il répondit à son baiser enflammé et la laissa le dévêtir. Quant à lui, après avoir passé sa main sous sa nuisette frôlant sa peau, il la lui retira. Ayant le soutien-gorge déjà dégrafé, elle le laissa tomber. N'ayant plus que son pantalon, elle le déboutonna rapidement d'une main et quant à son autre main, elle était plongée dans les cheveux du roux, l'obligeant ainsi à se rapprocher d'elle encore plus près, ne faisant ainsi qu'intensifier le baiser. Aucun des deux ne pouvait lâcher les lèvres de l'autre. Faisant tomber leur derniers tissus cachant leur intimités et à présent nus, ils arrivèrent au niveau du lit. Elle lui fit s'asseoir, ayant toujours ses lèvres collées aux siennes. Elle se mit à califourchon. Lâchant ses lèvres, posant son regard lubrique sur lui, se mordant la lèvre inférieure, et massant ses cheveux avec douceur, elle l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Comprenant où elle voulait en venir, il rentra en elle, sautant ainsi les préliminaires. Le sentant en elle, elle poussant un cri de jouissance mal étouffé.

[…]

Ils firent l'amour plusieurs fois au cours de cette nuit comme si leur vie en dépendait et tout ceci sous le regard impassible d'un blond au regard azur.

* * *

_**A **__**L'appartement**__** 1203, A New York…**_

Konohamaru observait le paysage qui s'offrait à lui, sur son balcon. Des States Bulding se perdant à perte de vue. Bien que la vue ne lui plaisait pas tellement, il était heureux de vivre ici. En effet, il était heureux de vivre dans ce duplexe car il savait qu'à présent, il allait partager ce duplexe avec la personne qui faisait battre son cœur depuis maintenant deux ans. Malgré le fait qu'ils se chamaillaient pour un rien cela ne l'empêchait pas de l'aimer comme un fou. Repensant à ses deux dernières années avec elle, il ne fit pas attention à la présence d'une personne qui se trouvait juste derrière lui.

- Alors comme ça, on ne donne plus de nouvelle ?!

- (_Se retournant, faisant face à la personne en question_) Naruto ?! dit-il (_surpris_).

- (_Lui adressant un sourire_ _made Naruto_) Hmft...Moi aussi ça me fait plaisir de te revoir, Konohamaru. (_Se dirigeant vers l'intérieur de l'appart_) Alors tu me fais visiter ?!

- (_Sortant de sa léthargie et comprenant enfin que Naruto était là_) Hé !! Naruto attend !!

- (_Arrivant à la hauteur de Naruto_) Tu aurais pu au moins me dire que tu avais déménagé. De plus si c'était pour te mettre en ménage. D'ailleurs qui est la malheureuse qui devra te supporter matin et soir pour le restant sa vie, dit-il (_moqueur_).

- (_Tirant une grimace_) Tsss…elle aussi, n'est pas vraiment un cadeau, maugréa-t-il. (_S'adressant à Naruto, vexé_) Puff...et moi qui allait te dire que ça m'a fait plaisir de te revoir.

- (_Souriant de plus belle_)….

- (_Se dirigeant vers la salle à manger_) Alors, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit qui c'était ! Aurais-tu peur qu'elle tombe sous mon charme irrésistible, le provoqua-t-il.

- (_Il eut un rictus_) Il vaut mieux pour l'instant que tu ne la rencontres pas, dit-il (_nerveusement_). (_Regardant la table à manger dressée puis le regardant d'un air sérieux_) Il faut que tu t'en ailles maintenant (_le poussant vers la sortie_). Le fait est qu'elle va revenir dans quelques instants et en plus avec…

- (_Le stoppant_) Quoi ?! Ne me dit tout même pas que c'est un de mes coups d'un soir !! beugla-t-il.

- (_Cherchant ses mots et le repoussant vers la sortie_) Euuuuh…bah…en fait…si…enfin non…enfin…ce n'est pas vraiment…Bref il faut vraiment que tu t'en ailles là. (_Voyant qu'il n'allait pas faire un pas de plus si il ne lui donner pas une véritable explication_) Ecoute, Elle ne va vraiment pas tarder et en plus avec sa sœur. Avant de me présenter à sa famille, elle veut d'abord me présenter à sa sœur. Je tiens vraiment à elle et donc pour moi ce diner est vraiment important. J'ai vraiment envie de donner une bonne impression à sa sœur. Et, puis…sa sœur...disons que…enfin bref ça ne va pas le faire si tu es là. Cependant, c'est promis, je te raconterais tout et je dirais même son nom mais là il faut vraiment... (_l'implorant_).

- Ok, le coupa-t-il (_le regard sérieux_). (_Se dirigeant vers une des fenêtres de l'appart_) ça sera bien la première fois que je te fois aussi épris d'une fille. (_Souriant_) Elle doit être sacrement bonne, non ?! enfin c'est fort probable vu que ça doit surement être une de mes ex !!

- (_Se grattant la tête_) Mwouaih !! heu...tu délires un peu là, (_parlant dans sa barbe_). (_Souriant_) Bon, vu que c'est toi, je ne te tiendrais pas rigueur pour ta remarque désobligeante envers elle, dit-il.

Naruto s'arrêtant devant la fenêtre, se tournant vers lui puis l'observa le sourire au coin. S'en suivi d'un éclat rire général. Après avoir rit un bon coup, Konohamaru remarqua que maintenant, qu'ils se trouvèrent devant la fenêtre de son couloir. Comprenant enfin ce que voulait faire le blond, il lui adressa la parole.

- Hé ?! Ne me dit pas que tu as l'intention de partir par cette fenêtre ?

- …

- D'accord, je viens de comprendre. Décidément tu n'as pas changé. Allez, viens. Faut mieux que tu passes par la porte d'entrée. (_Voyant Naruto)_ Et oui mon vieux, j'ai tout même des voisins. Et franchement, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de voir des flics débarquaient en plein milieu du diner.

- Ok, ok, c'est bon j'ai compris. Je vois que je dérange, dit-il (_faussement vexer_). J'espère vraiment qu'elle vaut le coup car là mec, tu ne sais pas ce que tu perds (_le sourire aux lèvres_). Aller, je vais te laisser (_se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée_). Tu as intérêt à me la présenter la prochaine fois (_lui faisant une accolade_).

- (Se grattant la nuque) Ouais…ouais, ouais. T'inquiète (_détournant le regard_).

Bien que Naruto s'en doute que sa réponse manquait de sincérité, il préféra ne rien dire. A près tout, il lui avait rendu visite à l'improviste. Puis il remarqua qu'il était déjà assez stressé avec ce diner pour qu'il rajoute son grain sel. D'ailleurs, il était assez étonné de voir son petit frère de cœur réagir ainsi. Le coureur de jupon pensa surement que la future belle-sœur de son ami devait vraiment être effrayante pour le faire réagir ainsi. Donc il préféra le laisser. Cependant la prochaine fois, il ne laissera pas s'en tirer aussi facilement. Il était bien curieux de connaître ces femmes.

Sur cette dernière pensée, le blond tourna le poignet après avoir saluer son ami d'enfance et ouvrit la porte. La porte s'ouvrit sur deux jeunes femmes. Quel était la surprise de Naruto en voyant l'une d'elle. Son regard ne se détacha plus de celui de la jeune femme. Hypnotisé par son regard et dans un effort surhumain, il put prononcer d'une voix à peine audible : « _Hi...Hinata_ »

* * *

_**Dans l'ascenseur d'un immeuble, A New York…**_

**(_Quelques minutes auparavant_)**

Deux jeunes femmes qui se ressemblaient énormément discutaient.

- Si tu veux que je t'aide afin que notre père l'accepte, tu peux au moins me dire quel genre de type s'est. Je me ferais déjà une idée.

- Ça m'est complètement égale que père l'accepte ou pas. En revanche ton avis compte énormément.

- (_Levant un sourcil_) Tiens donc…et depuis quand mon avis a son importance ?

- (_Sortant de l'ascenseur, lâchant un soupir_) Je sais qu'on n'a jamais été les meilleures sœurs du monde. Mais…je... Je fais un effort là…donc…enfin, essaye de jouer le jeu au moins.

S'arrêtant sur une des marches du long couloir, regardant sa petite sœur. Elle sourit, heureuse.

- Il doit être exceptionnel ton petit ami. Au point de me vouloir le présenter et de vouloir emménager avec lui, dit-elle (_le sourire aux lèvres_). Ou devrais-je plutôt dire _un dégénéré_ pour vouloir vivre avec Hanabi, pensa-t-elle.

- (_Lui faisant face, contente que sa sœur accepte_) Tu penses à quoi au juste ?

- A rien, dit-elle (_le sourire aux lèvres_). (_Reprenant sa marche, arrivant au même niveau que sa sœur_) Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire à quel genre d'homme devrais-je faire face ?

- Il servirait à quoi le diner, si je te dis déjà à quoi tu devras t'attendre. Tu as juste à savoir qu'il compte énormément pour moi (_d'une voix voulant être menaçante_) et que tu n'as pas intérêt à lui poser des questions comme si c'était un interrogatoire et lui le criminel.

- …

- (_Prenant une voix plus douce_) Et puis si je préfère que tu le rencontres avant père, c'est que…disons…Enfin bref, je fais confiance à ton jugement. Je sais que tu le jugeras sur qui l'est et non sur qu'il a pu faire ou avec qui il l'a trainé, finit-elle (_tout bas_).

- (_Inquiète_) Hein ?! qu'es-ce que tu dis ? Me dis pas que…

- (_La coupant_) Ça y est, on est arrivé. (_Cherchant ses clés dans son sac à main, d'une main seulement_) …Purée où sont-elles. (_Lui donnant les course qu'elle venait d'acheter_) Hinata, tu peux me tenir ça, le temps que je retrouve ces clés.

- Oui.

La porte s'ouvrit avant même que Hanabi ne puisse mettre la clé dans la serrure. Montrant ainsi deux jeunes hommes sur le bas de la porte. Reconnaissant immédiatement l'un deux, Hinata eut un hoquet de stupeur lâchant les courses, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Un regard intense, ardent, brulant, envoutant... un regard remplis de mélancolie et de nostalgie. Bien qu'elle aurait voulut être ailleurs à cet instant, elle ne pouvait cependant détacher son regard du sien. Elle était comme ensorcelée, transportée, transportée non pas au paradis mais droit aux enfers. Là où tous les vices et les pêchés sont maîtres. Elle entendit un mot à peine audible sortant de sa bouche. Son nom. « _Hinata_ ».

...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**(_A présent, tout les deux se regardant droit dans les yeux sur le pallier_)**

Reprenant enfin ses esprits, Hinata bredouilla quelque chose, fit une courbette puis courut à toute allure les escaliers. Elle n'eut même pas l'idée de prendre l'ascenseur. Elle dévala les escaliers avec ses escarpins à hauts talons, portant un pantacourt noir et un petit top cintré. Quant à Naruto à peine eu le temps de la voir débouler les escaliers, qu'il était déjà à sa poursuite n'ayant même pas dénié jeter un regard à l'autre femme avant de partir.

- J'aurais peut-être du, le laisser tenter la fenêtre, maintenant que j'y pense, dit Konahamaru les voyant partir tous les deux (_se grattant une nouvelle fois la tête_).

- Tu savais qu'il allait venir ? demanda Hanabi.

- Bien sur que non. Tu connais comment il est.

- C'est vrai, dit-elle (_simplement_).

- Tu crois qu'on devrait s'en mêler ?

- (_Elle sourit_) Non. C'est leur problème. (_En pensée_) Et cela ne lui fera pas mal d'avoir un peu de piquant dans sa vie si monotone.

- (_Ramassant les courses parterre_) Bon, je crois que le diner avec « belle-sœur » est tombé à l'eau, dit-il (_le sourire aux lèvres_).

- (_S'approchant de son concubin, le sourire charmeur_) Rien de mieux qu'un diner au chandelle en amoureux (_tirant sur son col pour l'embrasser_).

Pour toute réponse, il répondit au baiser, entourant de ses bras sa taille puis l'emmenant dans l'appart fermant la porte d'un coup pied.

...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**(_Pendant ce temps_)**

Naruto lui courra toujours après, n'arrêtant pas de crier son nom. Bien qu'elle l'entende l'appeler, Hinata courut toujours aussi vite. Ratant une marche, elle cassa son talon et alla tomber. Réussissant enfin à la rattraper, il attrapa son poignet, l'attirant vers lui pour ensuite la contrer brutalement contre le mur. Il lui tenu fermement les épaules contre le mur pour ne pas qu'elle s'échappe une nouvelle fois. Il ne pouvait dire pourquoi au moment où il la vit courir, il voulut la rattraper. C'était plus fort que lui, son corps avait réfléchit à sa place.

Elle ne saurait dire le nombre de fois où ils se sont retrouvés dans cette posture :

« _Sentant son souffle chaud..._ »

« _Son regard plongé dans le sien…_ »

« _Ses bras puissant la tenant fermement contre le mur…_ »

« _Son torse appuyant contre sa poitrine…_ »

En effet, elle ne comptait plus, c'était devenu une habitude. Une habitude révolue, une habitude revenue.

Se regardant toujours droit dans les yeux, reprenant leur souffle et leur cœurs battant à un rythme effréné, aucun d'eux n'avaient ouvert la bouche. Il la tenait toujours aussi fermement contre le mur. Reprenant son souffle et sentant son cœur battre fort contre sa poitrine, il ne dit rien, le visage neutre. Il ne fit que la contempler : passant par ses grands yeux nacrés à celles de ses lèvres pulpeuses. Après avoir reprit une respiration normale, il abhorra un sourire. Un sourire narquois. S'approchant de son visage, de ses lèvres ; elle tourna la tête au dernier moment. Il sourit de plus belle. S'approchant de son oreille.

- Pour quelqu'un qui a couru derrière son ex pendant ces six dernières, ne trouverais-tu pas ça pathétique et grotesque de sa part de fuir au moment où elle le croise. Qu'en penses-tu, Hinata ?

- (_D'une voix glaciale_) N'es-ce pas plutôt celui qui laisse en plan la sœur de son ex pour courir comme un dégénéré auprès de cette même ex. Qu'en penses-tu, Naruto ?

- (_Etant surpris par le ton de sa voix que par sa remarque, il tourna son regard vers elle_) Alors c'était Hanabi à côté d'elle. Je comprends mieux maintenant, pourquoi Konohamaru réagissait ainsi, pensa-t-il. (_Souriant et s'adressant à Hinata_) Tu crois que c'est moi, son nouveau copain qu'elle voulait te présenter ?

- (_Lui adressant un sourire amer_) Ce ne serait pas la première fois.

Pour toute réponse, il sourit une nouvelle fois. Regardant ses cheveux, il relâcha son emprise sur épaule droit, lui prenant une mèche qu'il faisait glisser entre ses doigts.

- Tu as coupé tes cheveux, dit-il (_avec nostalgie_).

- …

- (_Affichant un sourire amer_) C'est dommage. Tu ressembles maintenant à un cochon d'inde où on aurait essayé de crever ses yeux.

Pour toute réponse, elle ne dit rien, le regardant juste avec froideur. Il ne prêta aucune attention à ses regards foudroyants ; ses yeux étaient rivés sur sa chevelure. La mèche qu'il faisait glisser entre ses doigts, il la replaça derrière son oreille. Il caressa à plusieurs reprises ses cheveux. Par ce geste, Hinata fut déconcertée ; son cœur ratant un battement. Cependant ne fit rien paraître. Replongeant son regard dans le sien, il n'abhorra plus son sourire avec dédain. Il la regarda avec une mine sérieuse et avec une lueur dans les yeux profonde. Laissant maintenant sa main effleurée sa joue, puis descendant vers son cou. Elle ne le laissa pas aller plus loin. Elle retira sa main chaude de sa clavicule et se dégagea de son étreinte. La voyant se dégager de son emprise, il la laissa faire. Cependant à la dernière minute, il céda à une pulsion, il attrapa son poignet violement. Sous le choc, elle refit face à Naruto, le regard noir. Avant qu'elle ne fasse ou ne dise quoique soit, il l'attira vers lui d'un geste rapide. Il l'enlaça de toutes ses forces. Collant sa joue contre la sienne et approchant ses lèvres contre son oreille. Il murmura d'une voix calme :

- Tu n'as pas quelque chose à me dire ? Ça fait tous mêmes six ans, (_desserrant légèrement son étreinte)_.

Prenant l'occasion du fait qu'il ait desserré son étreinte, elle se dégagea brutalement de son emprise, et s'éloigna de lui. Ayant parcouru quelques marches, elle s'arrêta sur l'une d'elle.

- (_Lui tournant le dos_) Je…j'ai… (_Se reprenant et d'une voix glaciale_) Sois prudent...

Terminant ce qu'elle avait à dire, elle reprit sa marche d'un pas rapide avec un talon en moins. La voyant s'en aller, il resta quelque instant stoïque puis sourit ramassant par la même occasion son talon.

.....

_Quels sont les véritables intentions de Sasuke ? Quel genre de relation entretien-t-il avec Hinata ? Aurait-il eu quelque chose entre eux ? Quel type de travail fait Gaara ? De quel homme parlait Matsuri ? Pourquoi Gaara était-il si perturbé par les nouvelles que lui a porté Matsuri ? Gaara a-t-il vraiment l'intention demandé en mariage Hinata ? Devrait-elle s'inquiéter de la relation Gaara-Matsuri ? Que cache véritablement Haku ? Jusqu'à où est-il appliqué dans l'affaire Tsuchi Kin ? Quel rôle joue Naruto dans cette affaire ? Pourquoi est-il revenu pour cette affaire ? Quel lien a-t-elle avec lui ? Pourquoi avoir quitté NY pendant si longtemps ? Es-ce vraiment terminer entre Naruto et Hinata ? _

La dernière question qui devrait vous brûler les lèvres si ce n'est pas le cas : **Que s'est-il passé dans l'appart de Gaara, laisser au soin à Kankurô ?** (mer** c'est surement pas ça que vous voulez savoir…Ah oui !! je m'en souviens)

La dernière question qui devrait être tous dans votre esprit : **Que va-t-il se passer maintenant qu'ils sont tous les deux, réunis sur ce meurtre pour le moins mystérieux ? **(Moi, je vous en pose une autre : Serait-ce le « _destin _» ?)

Bref vous auriez compris, les choses sérieuses commencent maintenant.

P.S : Encore une fois, j'ai joué mes sadiques ^^ Hé ouais, ce n'était pas Naruto dans son appartement, j'en ai déçu plus d'un, je pense. Mais je me suis toute même bien rattrapé à la fin, non ? Non.

* * *

Matsuri * : C'est un personnage de l'univers de Naruto, je ne l'ai pas inventé. C'est le disciple de Gaara à la fin des épisodes de l'anime Naruto. On la revoie vite fait au début des shippuden. Bon je ne donne pas plus de détails lors de ces apparition dans l'anime car je ne veux pas spoiler pour ceux qui ne regarde pas. Cependant si vous avez des questions sur ce personnage, laissez un commentaire et j'y répondrais.

Tsuchi Kin** : Elle aussi, c'est un personnage de l'univers Naruto. C'était l'une des trois ninjas envoyés par Orochimaru au tournoi Chuunin.

Bon vous l'aurez compris, dans cette fanfic, je n'utiliserais peu voire aucun personnage autre que ceux du manga. J'ai mis en Astérix ces deux personnages car on pourrait les confondre avec des personnages que j'aurais pu inventer, car moi-même, à un moment, j'avais oublié qu'elles faisaient partie du monde Naruto. Il faut dire qu'elles apparaissent brièvement. Donc attendez vous à voir même des personnages qui auront fait une apparition d'une seconde ^^ faire leur entrée dans cette fic.

* * *

Voilà voilou, un chapitre de plus de fait. Cela vous a plu ou pas ? Oui ou non pour cela il suffit d'appeler le 06 83… (Excuser moi, j'ai confondu avec autres chose XD) Donc, je disais qu'il suffit de laisser un petit review qui fait toujours plaisir à l'auteur lui-même xD !!

Comme d'habitude** :**

**POUR CEUX QUI SONT FLEMMARD de mettre des coms!**!!!(Je vous comprends, j'en suis une), j'ai une astuce pour vous. Il suffit que vous tapiez la touche 1, 2, 3, 4, ou 5 pour donner votre avis

Sachant que

1= Très bien, It's PERFECT

2= Bien, THE GOOD

3= Moyen, CORRECT

4= Pas terrible,

5= Autres :

Je n'ai pas mit 5=nul, car pour moi cela ne sert à rien. Déjà j'ai la flemme de laisser un commentaire lorsque la fic est génial (et pourtant certaine vaut vraiment la peine), alors si c'est pour des fic qui sont nulle j'en vois pas l'intérêt, moi en tout cas j'en ai jamais laissé. Mais bon, je ne vous en veux pas si vous laissiez un coms pour me dire qu'elle est nulle, cela me dérange pas après tout .Tout le monde n'est pas obligé d'aimer. BIEN SUR avec minimum de respect, je tolère qu'on ne puisse pas aimer, mais pas qu'on insulte.

Merci et à Bientôt (je ne sais pas quand par contre)^^


	6. Chaptre 4 l'amertume et le regret

**Chapitre 4****: **_**Quand l'amertume et le regret vous tiennent…**_

_Dans une piscine d'intérieure d'une villa éloignée du centre ville et du chahut de Manhattan, un jeune homme bien bâti bloqua les gestes de sa partenaire la coinçant entre lui et la paroi de la piscine._

_- (Pressant son corps encore plus contre sa poitrine) Tu as perdu ! dit-il (le sourire aux lèvres)._

_Elle rougit face à la proximité du jeune homme et grelota n'étant qu'en sous-vêtements._

_- (Les joues rosies et tremblant quelques peu) Tu-Tu as tri-triché ç-ça ne compte pas._

_Il sourit de plus belle, caressant son visage et susurra d'une voix suave au creux de son oreille._

_- Je te l'ai déjà dit bien que je pense que tu ne te souviens probablement pas : Tu es bien plus mignonne de plus près._

_- (Tournant son regard vers lui, les joues rosies) Je-Je refuse (ne prêtant pas attention à sa remarque)…c'est hors de question…_

_A peine avait-elle terminé sa phrase qu'il colla ses lèvres sur les siennes._

_- (Se détachant légèrement d'elle) Un pari est un pari et malheureusement, tu as perdu le tien, souffla-t-il._

_Elle rougit en repensant à ces lèvres sur les siennes plongeant son regard dans le sien. Ils se perdirent à se contempler l'un, l'autre quelques secondes qui parurent des minutes. Ils se regardèrent longuement comme si chacun essayait de cerner une quelconque émotion chez l'autre. Elle était vraiment captivée par son regard bleu azur et quant à lui, il ne pouvait décidément pas se détacher de ce visage porcelaine._

_Il colla son corps encore plus près d'elle tenant toujours fermement ses poignets. Il tenta de s'approcher de ses lèvres mais elle détourna la tête au dernier moment et essaya de s'extirper de son emprise malheureusement en vain._

_-Ne me donne pas le rôle du méchant, dit-il (d'une voix douce tout en la dévorant du regard). Ce n'est pas toi qu'il voulait un vrai baiser : Un baiser à la fois langoureux et passionné, finit-il de dire (d'une voix calme, la regardant de ses yeux bleus d'azur)._

_Elle eut un hoquet de stupeur._

_- Tu…enfin…euh…co-comment…_

_Il ne la laissa pas terminer qu'il l'empoigna par la tête et l'embrassa tout en savourant le contact de ses lèvres avec les siennes. Il mordit légèrement sa lèvre afin de passer sa langue et caresser celle-ci. Ce baiser « surprise » électrisa la jeune fille. Elle sentit sa langue caresser la sienne puis ses lèvres, léchant, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure pour enfin reprendre possession de ses lèvres. Il resserra son étreinte autour de sa taille tout en prolongeant plus intensément son baiser qui devenait plus qu'ardent._

_Depuis le début où il avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes pour la deuxième fois, elle s'était laissé faire sans pour autant répondre au baiser. C'était tellement soudain. _

_Bien qu'à l'extérieure, elle ne fit le moindre geste, intérieurement c'était autre chose. Tout son corps était prit de tressaillement. Lorsqu'elle sentit sa langue prendre possession de la sienne, son corps fut pris d'une telle chaleur, la consumant sur place qu'elle avait le visage en feu._

_C'était bien la première fois qu'un tel baiser lui faisait cet effet là. Elle fondait carrément sur place. Non, elle bouillonnait. Oui, elle bouillonnait. Son cœur tambourinait tellement fort que son partenaire le sentit contre son torse._

_A l'entente de ce délicieux son, il sourit intérieurement._

_- (Coupé entre deux baisers) Hina-ta…hmm tu as autant envie que…j'ai envie de toi, susurra-t-il (d'une voix charmeuse) Laisse-toi faire…et suit mes mouvements…hmm…_

_Elle était tellement envoutée par ce délicieux et savourant baiser qui lui faisait perdre tout bon sens et ses moyens, qu'elle prit part au baiser._

_Elle ferma les yeux se délectant d'avantage de ses lèvres, se libérant de son emprise et entourant son cou de ses bras. Elle l'attira d'avantage à elle caressant ces cheveux couleur blé._

_Remarquant qu'elle prenait des initiatives, il lui fit part._

_- (Toujours entrecoupé entre deux baisers) Je vois…hmm…que tu deviens entreprenante, dit-il (d'une voix suave)._

_Il lâcha ses lèvres et la regarda quelques instants. Il put observer ces yeux remplis de désir. Il aimait ce regard._

_- (Caressant d'une main ses cheveux blues nuit et de l'autre ses lèvres charnues) Et je dois dire que j'aime ça, dit-il (le sourire aux lèvres)._

_Il prit une nouvelle fois possession de ses lèvres._

_- (Mordillant sa lèvre) Entoure ta la langue autour de la mienne, Hina-ta…hmm…_

_(Sentant sa langue autour de la sienne) Hmm…c'est ça...oui…hmm !par-fait…Tu deviens douée, sourit-il (charmeur)._

_Il l'embrassa et resserra encore plus son emprise sur elle. Il la souleva écartant ses jambes au passage et les ramenant au niveau de son bassin. Elle l'emprisonna avec ses jambes réduisant encore plus, le peu distance qu'ils les séparaient. Tandis qu'une de ses mains massait les cheveux dorés du blond, l'autre caressait sa joue de façon douce et sensuelle, elle essaya de prendre le dessus sur ce baiser._

_Ce baiser qui était déjà intense devenait de plus en plus sensuel devenant même torride. Leurs langues se chevauchaient, cherchant chacun à prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Il prit son visage entre ses mains l'éloignant de lui quelques secondes afin de reprendre son souffle. Il haleta plongeant son regard dans le sien. Elle se mordit sa lèvre inférieur tout en massant sa chevelure dorée, le regard lubrique. Il sentit son cœur battre fort, il sourit de plus belle. Il caressa ces lèvres du bout de ces doigts et l'embrassa de nouveau. Elle l'attira vers lui afin de donner plus de profondeur à ce baiser, déjà plus que fougueux. Une de ces mains se sépara de son visage pour se refugier sous ces fesses. Il massa l'un de ces fessiers. Elle lâcha un gémissement. Le cœur du blond fit un bond en avant. Décidément plus ça allait, plus il en voulait. Il la souleva tout en massant son fessier gauche tandis que son autre main s'attaqua à son sein droit._

_- (Lâchant ses lèvres et collant sa bouche contre son oreille) Aaaaaaah !souffla-elle (entourant ses bras autour de son cou). Na…_

_Elle sentit sa main prendre soin de sa poitrine. Ses tétons se durcissaient au contact de ces doigts sur elle._

_- Hina-ta…Je te veux…pas seulement tes lèvres, dit-il (d'une voix remplis de désir)._

_Il titilla son oreille dont elle laissa échapper un gémissement et descendit de plus en plus bas en embrassant sensuellement et langoureusement son cou, ses épaules puis le haut de sa poitrine._

_Il souleva son soutif et embrassa, suça, lécha, donna des coups de langues sur son téton rose durcie du au plaisir._

_Elle susurra d'une voix plaintive, le nom de son tortionnaire au creux de son oreille. Il frémit lorsqu'il sentit son souffle sur sa nuque._

_- Hina-ta, Hina-ta ! Souffla-t-il._

_- Hmm…dit cette dernière (sentant les caresses de ce cher blond)._

_- Hina-ta…_

_- Aaaaah…Hmm…Na…Na…Aaaah !_

_- Hina-ta…_

_- Hmm…_

_- Hinata, Hinata!_

- Hinata, Hinata!

_-_ Hmm…_**Ah ? Oui!**_ Cria-t-elle (_d'un son strident_).

- Je me trompe peut-être mais tu n'étais pas entrain de gémir à l'instant avant de sortir ce son horrible? demanda-t-il (_le sourire au coin_).

Elle se frotta les yeux et fixa longuement son interlocuteur, le temps que l'information monte au cerveau.

Tic tac…

Tic Tac…

Une bonne et longue minute était passée.

L'information avait atteint le cerveau.

Elle était bien au sous-sol d'un immeuble miteux et non dans une piscine avec « _lui _». Elle se décida enfin à réagir et à bouger.

- (_Se levant et se dirigeant vers la cafetière_) Qu'es-ce que tu viens faire ici, Kiba ? fit-elle (_sans la moindre émotion_).

Il la détailla quelques secondes puis il souffla.

Il se doutait bien qu'elle avait fait un rêve bien cochon. Si bien même que cela l'avait plutôt amusé dès qu'il avait su. Il aurait même continué à la taquiner si il n'avait pas compris par la suite dont la personne avec qui elle faisait des trucs pas très catholiques n'était pas « _cette personne »_.

Ce n'était pas dur de comprendre de qui elle avait rêvé plutôt. Il suffisait de jeter un coup d'œil autour d'elle pour le comprendre.

La pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, ne comportait qu'une table avec trois chaises autour, d'un vieux fauteuil, d'une petite commode pour le café et d'un tableau. De plus, il n'y avait ni vue sur l'extérieur, c'était une pièce cloitrée. Quant aux murs délavés rouge sang, ils étaient pour la plupart constitués d'image ou d'écriteaux marqués au marqueur noir. Dans un coin de la pièce, il y avait des fils reliant un mur à un autre qui reconstituaient l'itinéraire de quelqu'un ou de quelque chose.

Pour dire vrai, Kiba trouvait ça très morbide mais cette fois-ci c'était encore pire, elle avait accroché des photos de l'autopsie de Tsuchi Kin à son mur.

Il détailla la pièce encore une fois et souffla pour la deuxième fois.

- Tu sais que si je ne te connaissais pas, on croirait vraiment la chambre d'un détracteur compulsif, obsessionnel doublé d'un déséquilibré lui manquant pas qu'une case, lui dit-il (_avec dégout_).

-…

Elle ne dit rien, buvant une gorgée de café.

- (_Décollant une photo du mur_) Enfin…soupira-t-il. Je remarque que tu as réussi à recréer l'atmosphère glauque et malsaine qu'avait ton ancien repère. Tout ça en si peu de temps, fit-il (_sur le ton d'un reproche_).

Elle grimaça légèrement puis prit une nouvelle gorgée de son café. Elle déposa sa tasse sur la commode et se rapprocha de lui. Elle lui prit la photo des mains et la remit à sa place.

- Nous avons déjà eu cette discussion, Kiba. C'est d'ailleurs, la raison pour laquelle, tu ne viens ici pratiquement…jamais. D'où je te repose la question : qu'es-ce que tu viens faire ici, Kiba ? demanda-t-elle.

Il la regarda longuement puis ces murs.

- Tu n'as pas tout récupéré à ce que je vois, dit-il (_en touchant et lorgnant les murs_).

- Pour quelqu'un qui dénigre ma base donnée et qui ne vient que tous millénaires, tu as une très bonne mémoire, ironisa-t-elle.

- (_Sur le même ton_) C'est difficile d'effacer de sa mémoire une telle horreur ! répondit-il (_du tac au tac_).

- (_Reprenant son sérieux_) Tu as raison, il me manque encore beaucoup documents que j'avais déjà et qui ont malheureusement (_serrant les poings_) brulé dans l'incendie. Toutes mes recherches durant ces six derniers années sur « _lui_ » sont partit en fumées. J'avais fait un double-exemplaire que j'avais mis en lieu sûr mais même ceci a tout bonnement disparus. C'est tout ce que j'ai pu m'en souvenir de mémoire et ceux qu'avait déjà le FBI dont j'ai fait une photocopie.

Elle se tourna vers lui.

- Enfin, tu veux toujours pas me dire ce que tu viens faire ici ? Lui- reposant la question (_une nouvelle fois_). Tu n'es surement pas venu pour seulement admirer la chambre d'un détracteur compulsif, obsessionnel doublé d'un déséquilibré lui manquant pas qu'une case, sourit-elle (_narquoisement_).

Il la toisa du regard. Il ne la supportait pas quand elle était ainsi. Cela allait aller de mal en pire avec ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois.

- Tu as raison. Il y a deux raisons qui expliquent ma venue ici. Ibiki nous a convoqué demain matin pour une réunion générale. C'est l'une des raisons mais pas celle qui te glorifie, qui t'honore de ma présence dans ce lieu sinistre, dit –il (_le sourire aux lèvres lui faisant une révérence_).

Il reporta son attention vers elle. Elle le regarda impassible attendant toujours la raison de sa venue. Il n'affichait plus son sourire de Don Juan. Il était sérieux pour une fois.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il affichait une mine sérieuse.

Elle avait toujours ce regard impénétrable.

Il lui lança une chemise contenant des documents. Elle le prit et feuilleta.

- Tu comptais quand me l'annoncer, dit-il (_d'une voix grave_).

La chemise contenait surtout des photos. Des photos d'elle et de Sasuke dans son appart. Elle en prit une et l'accrocha au mur.

- Je ne pense pas que ton nouveau hobbie soit de me surveiller, donc je pencherai pour quelqu'un qui t'aurait donné ou envoyé ces photos, dit-elle (_simplement_).

Elle prit un marqueur sur la table et dessina une flèche partant de la photo et allant vers une bulle qu'elle dessina. A l'intérieur de la bulle, elle marqua : « _Ex.._» puis s'arrêta. Elle se tourna vers Kiba.

- ça peut paraître idiot mais après tout on ne sait jamais…Tu ne saurais pas d'où cela pourrait provenir.

Il écarquilla grand les yeux. Sa tension avait monté d'une flèche. Quant à elle, elle attendait toujours sa réponse impassible.

Il s'approcha à grand pas vers elle et la tint par les épaules, le visage rouge.

- (_La secouant_) HIIINATAA ! Bon sang ! C'est tout ce que tu as me dire ! Je te montre ces photos qui prouvent que Sasuke est ici à New York et donc probablement LUI aussi et dont **MANIFESTEMENT **tu as oublié de m'en faire part! La seule chose qui te vient à l'esprit, c'est d'où proviennent ces photos ? Tu te moque de moi, HINATA ? (_resserrant plus fort son emprise_).

Elle était quelque peu surprise lorsqu'elle le vit la prendre par les épaules. Puis lorsqu'elle a entendu ce qu'il avait à dire, elle soupira de lassitude.

- (_Posant ses mains sur ces bras_) Kiba, lâche-moi si te plait, ordonna-t-elle.

Il la regarda. Elle avait ce regard dur. Il la lâcha et s'éloigna d'elle.

- Je ne vais pas m'excuser cette fois-ci et je sais que tu ne le feras pas toi non plus. (_Il inspira fortement_) Je sais que cette affaire, tu en fais une histoire personnelle. Cependant je ne peux pas te laisser agir en solo comme ces six dernières années, lui dit-il (_d'un ton ferme_). _J'ai faillit te perdre une fois à cause de tes mensonges alors je me suis juré de plus jamais refaire la même erreur_, pensa-t-il (_serrant les poings_).

Il se retourna la faisant face.

- A présent l'affaire Kyuubi est officielle et nous a été confié à nous deux, pas seulement à toi. Si tu ne peux pas me donner les informations que tu détiens parce que tu juges que ça ne me concerne pas car tu me considères comme un ami alors ne me considère pas ainsi. Considère-moi comme un collègue de travail et plus particulièrement comme ton partenaire sur cette enquête. Je sais que ça, au moins tu le respectes dans ce milieu.

Elle le fixa quelques instants puis se retourna terminant ce qu'elle devait écrire au mur.

- (_Tout en écrivant_) Donc j'en conclue que tu ne sais pas qui est l'expéditeur.

Il écarquilla une seconde fois les yeux serrant fortement son poing à en saigner.

- Tu sais que je t'aime trop pour lever le moindre petit doigt sur toi ! affirma-t-il (_acide_).

Il relâcha la pression et lâcha un grognement. Il jeta sur la table un autre dossier puis se dirigea vers la sortie.

- (_Se tenant devant la porte blindée, il effectua le code de sortie_) C'est ce que j'ai pu trouver sur Sasuke depuis son retour. (_Tournant la poignée_) Contrairement à toi, je ne te cacherais rien.

Il ouvrit la porte et s'apprêtait à partir.

- Kiba !

Il se retourna. Il la vit le marqueur dans sa main ayant arrêté d'écrire et la tête baissée lui tournant le dos.

Une minute.

Pendant une minute, aucun son, aucun bruit ne se fit entendre. Pas une mouche qui aurait pu voler. Rien. Pendant une minute rien ne se produit.

Jusqu'à…

Le bruit du marqueur sur le mur reprit.

Le bruit du marqueur s'estompa.

On pouvait lire : « _Expéditeur ?_ ».

Elle fixa ce qu'elle venait d'écrire.

- J'ai revu Na… (_Elle prit une grande respiration_) Naruto, je l'ai revu…, dit-elle (_placidement_).

Kiba ferma la porte puis prit place sur une des chaises.

[…]

* * *

_**A New York, En bas de l'immeuble TvNews**_…

Tenten avait finit sa journée et s'apprêtait à rentrer chez elle. Cependant elle se figea. Elle venait d'apercevoir à l'instant une personne qu'elle n'avait pas revue depuis six ans déjà.

« _Es-ce bien lui ?_ »

« _Es-ce qu'il l'attendait_ ? »

Elle devait avoir le cœur net, elle courut à sa rencontre.

- Lee ! C'est bien toi ?

Il se retourna et elle put y voir son visage. Malheureusement ce n'était pas lui. C'était juste un passant. Elle s'excusa et il s'en alla. Elle l'avait encore une fois confondu.

- Tenten ?

Elle se tourna vers son interlocuteur. Elle sourit.

- Neji ! Tu as pu te libérer ! (_le toisant du regard_) C'est bien étrange ! fit-t-elle (_moqueuse_).

- Tu as raison. J'avais une affaire dans les environs qui a finit plus tôt que prévue, je suis donc venu te prendre, dit-il (_le plus naturellement du monde_).

Elle pouffa légèrement.

« _Je me disais aussi. Neji…_ »

Il avait déjà commencé à marcher.

- Hé ! Tu pourrais m'attendre, Neji ! cria-t-elle (_le voyant déjà en marche_).

Elle s'apprêtait à courir pour le rejoindre mais son téléphone se mit à sonner.

- Neji ? remarqua-t-elle (_en regardant son portable_).

Elle décrocha.

- Pourquoi m'appelles-tu ? Je suis à moins de cinq mètres !

- J'ai fait une réservation chez _Antonio_. Et tu n'es pas à cinq mètres mais plutôt à huit mètres et…

Il sentit une main sur son épaule. La prenant, il la bloqua derrière le dos de son agresseur.

- Tu devrais vraiment arrêter le pot de Nutella. Tu as mit plus de cinq secondes pour me rejoindre et tu n'as même pas pu esqui…

- Qui te dit que je n'ai pas manigancé tout ça pour être dans tes bras, dit-elle (_le sourire aux lèvres posant sa tête sur son épaule et levant les yeux vers lui_).

Il tourna son regard vers elle. Elle avait ce regard plein de malice et ce sourire vainqueur.

De loin, on pourrait croire à un vrai petit couple qui s'enlaçait se regardant amoureusement.

Troublé par ce regard, il baissa sa garde un court un instant. Elle en profita pour libérer sa main prisonnière. De sa main libre, elle attrapa Neji par le cou, l'attirant vers elle et l'embrassant.

A cet instant, il comprit qu'elle l'avait bien eu. Il le savait mais au grand jamais il allait lui dire de vive voix.

_La fierté chez les Hyûga n'ait nullement mesurable._

Cependant, il ne dirait pas non à un baiser.

C'est ainsi qu'il répondit au baiser. Elle se retourna pour lui faire face et pour mieux savourer ces lèvres. Il l'enlaça plus tendrement et l'attira plus vers lui prolongeant encore plus ce baiser.

Elle mordillât sa langue. Il lâcha ses lèvres puis l'observa. Elle avait toujours ce sourire vainqueur.

- ça c'est pour avoir sous-entendu que j'avais grossi et aussi pour avoir mit en doute les effets thérapeutique du Nutella.

Elle entoura son cou de ses bras et s'approcha de son oreille.

- (_Au creux de son oreille_) Tu as la chance que je ne me sois pas attaquée à ce qu'il y a en-dessous de la ceinture, dit-elle (_d'une voix suave_).

Elle glissa lentement sa main sur son torse et la fit descendre très lentement. Il prit sa main et l'attira vers lui.

- (_Au creux de son oreille_) Ten…On va être en retard, lâcha-t-il (_platement_).

Il partit une fois plus. Cependant avec sa copine cette fois-ci, lui tenant la main.

Elle sourit et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Il pouvait paraître froid et indifférent mais elle savait qu'il tenait à elle.

Les gens qui le connaissent pourrait croire qu'il n'avait pas changé depuis toutes ces années et pourtant elle, Tenten savait qu'il était diffèrent à présent.

C'est ainsi qu'ils mâchèrent main dans la main en direction du restaurant.

Au loin, on pourrait apercevoir un homme aux gros sourcils observait ce couple, le sourire triste.

Tenten regarda en sa direction. Mais elle ne vit rien.

[…]

* * *

_**Dans un appartement de New York**_…

Deux jeunes gens assouvissaient leurs désirs charnels dans la chambre du jeune homme.

- (_Au point de jouissance_) Aaaaaaaaaah…hmm…Oh oui, Kiba !

Il donna encore deux coups de reins et se libéra.

- T'es Fantastique ! lâcha-t-il (_se roulant sur le côté_).

- Comme d'habitude mon cher ! Tu étais pas mal aussi, dit-elle (_le sourire aux lèvres_).

Il la regarda quelques instants puis l'embrassa et se leva. Il se rhabilla.

- Je ne sais pas si tu avais des vêtements en venant mais à présent tu devrais partir, dit-il (_laconiquement_).

Elle arqua un sourcil.

- Tu fais encore « _cette tête_ ». Tu l'avais déjà quand tu es rentré ! répondit-elle (_ne prenant même pas en compte sa requête de partir_).

Elle sourit. Elle eut une soudaine lumination. Elle sortit du lit en se couvrant d'un drap et alla le rejoindre.

- (_L'entourant de ses bras_) C'est le meurtre de Tsuchi Kin qui te tourmente. Vous avez eu de nouveaux éléments ? Vous avez des suspects ? Pensez-vous que Haku le PDG Zabusa' Corporation soit mêlé à ce meurtre ? Es-ce que…

Il se retourna vers elle. Il la regarda. Elle avait ce regard bleu saphir empli de passion et d'enthousiasme. Elle était survoltée.

Il l'embrassa tendrement dont elle y répondit. Elle l'entoura de ses bras et quant à lui, il la souleva et la déposa sur son bureau. Il lâcha ses lèvres, et la contempla quelques instants.

- (_Caressant sa joue_) Ino Yamanaka, tu sais que tu as le même regard lorsque je te fais l'amour, dit-il (_le sourire aux lèvres_).

- Ah, oui ? Quel regard ? demanda-t-elle, souriante.

Il lui rendit son sourire plein de sous-entendus.

- Le regard plein…(_il retira le drap qui la recouvrait_) plein d'excitation et…(_il déposa des baisers dans le cou, elle frémit du au contact de ses lèvres sur sa peau_) et…hmm…d'exaltation. C'est ce même regard…(_suçotant son sein droit_)…hmm…

Elle lâcha un soupir. Il délaissa son sein et plongea son regard dans celui de son amante.

- C'est ce même regard, reprit-il.

Il caressa à présent son bouton rose. Elle gémit fermant les yeux.

- (_L'entourant de ses bras et écartant un peu plus les jambes_) Aaaaaah Kiba ! Arrête…hmm…de jou-ER…Prennnnds-moi ! supplia-t-elle.

Ne prenant pas en compte ces plaintes, il continua son petit jeu. Cette fois-ci, il inséra deux doigts et entreprit des va-et-vient dans son antre tout en jouant avec son bouton rose.

Elle jouit plus fort.

- (_Au creux de son oreille_) C'est ce même regard lorsque tu fouines dans les enquêtes que je mène, susurra-t-il.

Elle allait bientôt atteindre l'extase.

- Aaaaaaha…ah oui ? Je m'étais…hmmm…pas rendu compte…souffla-t-elle.

- Je suis tombé dans le panneau une fois à cause de tes beaux yeux… (_il_ _inséra plus profondément ses doigts, elle poussa un cri de jouissance_) je ne referais pas la même erreur, une seconde fois.

Il donna un baiser sur sa joue et retira ses doigts. Il les avait retiré avant même qu'elle puisse jouir. Il s'essuya ses doigts sur le drap et se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre.

- Tu devrais vraiment t'en aller, dit-il (_avant de franchir la porte_).

Reprenant enfin ses esprits, Ino quitta le bureau et attrapa le poignet de Kiba à temps.

Il se retourna vers elle. Elle avait les sourcils froncés.

- Kiba Inuzuka ! Tu crois vraiment me jeter comme une mal propre après m'avoir autant excité, dit-elle (_acide_).

Il allait répondre mais elle ne le laissa pas le temps. Elle l'avait embrassé fougueusement. Elle se détacha de lui mais ne s'éloigna pas pour autant.

- (_Le regardant droit dans les yeux_) On ne me jette pas, Kiba, finit-elle (_le sourire aux lèvres_).

Elle s'éloigna de lui et se dirigea vers le salon. Elle était toujours nue. Il la suivit du regard. Elle ramassa son string noir qu'elle remit.

- Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que tu as aujourd'hui. Mais sache une chose…

Elle se tût et se rapprocha de lui. Son pouce caressa sa lèvre inférieure.

- Je le découvrais bien assez tôt, fit-elle souriante.

Elle déposa un baiser sur ces lèvres puis partit remettre son soutien-gorge.

- Tu dois savoir que tu as raté une chance unique et limité dans le temps de passer une nuit que même les plus grands pervers ne peuvent que se l'y imaginer. Surtout que ce soir c'était uniquement sexe et plaisir. Rien d'autre, _lui faisant un clin d'œil_ _et lui tirant la langue_.

Elle ramassa son long manteau noir qu'elle mit. En effet, elle était venue juste avec sa lingerie en dentelle et ce long et épais manteau.

- Je voulais juste fêter nos retrouvailles sur l'enquête…Kyuubi ! dit-elle (_taquine_).

Elle le scruta cherchant une moindre émotion. Il ne fit rien. Il affichait toujours cette même expression qu'en début de soirée.

Elle fit la moue.

- Mince alors ! Tu n'as eu aucune réaction.

Elle mit ses escarpins de la même couleur que ses sous-vêtements et se dirigea vers la porte de la sortie.

- Cette chose ou cette personne doit vraiment t'avoir contrarié pour que même l'appellation de Kyuubi ne te fasse pas réagir.

Elle tourna la poignée puis se tourna une dernière fois vers lui.

- Si même moi ou le fait même que je prononce l'affaire Kyuubi n'ait pas pu te faire changer d'humeur alors je me dis qu'il y a qu'une seule personne qui puisse te mettre dans un tel état.

Elle faisait mine de réfléchir.

- Attends…comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà ?

- Ino Yamanaka, répondit-il (_narquoisement_).

Elle sourit. Il avait enfin réagit depuis qu'il lui avait demandé de partir.

- Au moins tu sais encore faire du sarcasme. Nan, je parlais de Hinata Hyûga, ta collègue bien que je pense qu'elle représente bien plus pour toi que tu veux le montrer, dit-elle (_franchissant la porte_).

En allant fermer la porte, il l'entendit dire une dernière chose.

- Je t'ai laissé ma carte de visite sur la table basse comme d'habitude. Appelle-moi si tu as besoin de parler, A bientôt mon boyscout d'amour, fit-elle (_lui saluant _ _d'un geste de la main_).

Elle s'éclipsa enfin.

Il ferma la porte et regagna le salon. Il vit sa carte de visite.

« _**Ino Yamanaka**__**TvNews **__»_

« _**Journaliste & présentatrice d'infos du soir**_ »

« _Port.__ :06xxxxxxxx_ »

« _Bureau__ :0890xxxxxx_ »

« _Emai__l : _ »

Une nouvelle fois, il jeta la carte dans la poubelle et partit s'allonger dans sa chambre.

Il ferma les yeux et posa son bras sur son front.

- Elle a raison, pensa-t-il.

Ils auraient pu passer un très bon moment s'il n'avait pas tout gâché. Il regarda son réveil.

« _Deux heures trente du matin_»

Il mit l'alarme du réveil à sept heures, tout en espérant qu'il pourra se réveiller à cette heure-ci.

* * *

_**A l'hôtel Maronnezza…**_

Un beau blond rentra dans sa suite, allumant la lumière du couloir.

- Ce n'est pas très malin de ta part d'avoir choisi le même hôtel que celui d'il y a six ans !

Cette voix qu'il connaissait que trop bien, provenait du salon. Il s'avança arrivant à l'entrée de son salon. Il la vit.

Elle était assise sur une des chaises qui meublait le salon, ayant un porte-dossier à la main. Il ne vit que son ombre due à la lampe tamisée près d'elle, posée sur une des tables du salon. De là où il était, il ne put voir que le port document et le contour de sa silhouette. Il s'adossa au mur et appuya sur l'interrupteur éclaircissant le salon.

L'inconnue en question détourna les yeux du document et posant son regard sur le blond. Il affichait une mine renfrogné à sa vue. Elle déposa le document sur la table et s'en alla près de la fenêtre portant son regard vers l'extérieur. Le ciel commençait à s'obscurcir bien que la nuit était tombée depuis un bon moment.

- Il va pleuvoir, dit-elle (_mélancolique)_

Il la fixait toujours.

- Qu'es-ce que tu viens faire ici ? demanda-t-il (_toujours bougon n'ayant toujours pas détourné les yeux d'elle ni même ayant bougé de sa place_).

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle regarda toujours par la fenêtre.

- Sasuke n'a pas suffit. Il faut en plus que tu viennes pour…

A l'entente du nom « Sasuke », elle sortit de sa contemplation et reposa son regard sur lui. Elle eut un rictus empli de mélancolie.

- (_Se rapprochant de lui_) Tu le sais aussi bien que moi…(_étant devant lui_) Je n'ai aucune influence sur lui. Il fait ce qui bon lui semble…et ça depuis toujours, dit-elle (_d'une voix suave_).

Elle caressa ces lèvres du bout de ces doigts, dévorant du regard ces lèvres.

- (_Plongeant son regard dans le sien_) Ni sur toi, d'ailleurs, susurra-t-elle (_au creux de son oreille_).

Il la regarda une nouvelle fois mais d'un regard plus doux. Un regard empli de désir. Il prit son visage d'une main caressant sa joue avec son pouce et l'attira vers lui l'embrassant.

Elle répondit au baiser. Il l'entoura de ces bras resserrant plus encore son étreinte. Il lui retira sa veste et passa une main sous débardeur. Ces mains baladeuses la pelotaient.

Elle se détacha de lui mettant fin au baiser. Elle lui fit un sourire et partit s'assoir sur l'un des fauteuils.

- Vous avez toujours fait ce qui bon vous semblez être, reprenant là où elle s'était arrêtée plus tôt, (_avec une pointe de lassitude dans la voix_).

Il l'avait suivis du regard puis reporta son attention sur l'objet qu'il avait entre les mains. L'objet qu'il avait, était une enveloppe assez épaisse. Il l'ouvrit et regarda le contenu.

Il fronça des sourcils.

Elle l'avait vu. A présent, elle affichait une mine sérieuse.

Il se rapprocha d'elle, et jeta le contenu de l'enveloppe sur la table basse.

- Quand ont-elles été prises ces photos ? demanda-t-il (_d'une voix trop neutre, prenant place sur le fauteuil qui fut en face de son interlocutrice_).

Elle fi la moue.

- Je ne sais pas si je devrais être blessée par ton acte ou bien émerveillée. En tant que pickpocket, tu es un maître en la matière. Je n'ai même pas sentit que tu me l'avais prise. J'en aurai presque en avoir de l'admiration.

- Je présume donc que ce n'est pas toi qui as commandité de prendre ces photos. Si ce n'est pas toi, tu ne sais probablement pas quand ça était fait non plus ? La questionna-t-il (_la mine plus que sérieuse_).

Elle le fixa de ses yeux émeraude un long moment. Elle se leva du fauteuil et alla vers lui.

Elle s'était assise à califourchon sur lui.

- Et blessée car ça signifierait que tu m'as embrassé que pour récupérer cette enveloppe, finit-elle (_en l'embrassant_).

Il n'y répondit pas au baiser. Elle se détacha de ces lèvres et reporta son regard sur lui. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils puis soupira.

- (_Au creux de son oreille_) Dommage, souffla-t-elle.

Elle se leva et reprit sa place précédente.

- Je vois, tu n'es pas d'humeur, constata-t-elle (_portant son regard sur les photos_).

« _SCRAAAATCH… BAOUMBADABOUM … PLOC…PLOC … FLIP-FLIP_ »

Elle détourna son regard vers la fenêtre. Il avait eu un éclair et à présent, il pleuvait. Quand à lui, il n'avait pas cillé d'un pouce. Il fixait ces photos. Elle reporta son attention sur lui.

- Tu as vu juste, ce n'était pas moi, reprit-elle (_la mine grave_). On n'a toujours pas trouvé qui était l'envoyeur. Même si, je pense que tu as déjà ta petite idée, là-dessus.

Elle se leva une nouvelle fois et se dirigea vers une des tables. Elle prit le porte-documents et lui lança dans la main. A peine avait-il jeté un coup d'œil qui le referma.

- Sinon à part ça, tu recrutes un nouveau membre.

- Ce n'est pas une question, je suppose, tilt-il (_avec dédain_).

- Non, ce n'en est pas une, fit-elle (_grimaçant légèrement_). Et pas n'importe qui, à ce j'ai lu, Idate Morino. Je peux savoir, ce que tu prépares ?

- Toi, d'abord, dit-il (_s'étant rapproché d'elle, la bloquant sur la table, tenant ses mains fermement tout en la faisant face)_. Et puis, tu dois avoir une vague idée, Sakura, de ce que je prépare, dit-il (_lui caressant sa lèvre avec son pouce_).

Elle voyait bien le jeu qu'il était entrain de faire.

- Je ne suis pas Hinata, dit-elle (_simplement_). Ça ne marche pas avec moi, ce petit jeu, Naruto !

Il la regarda quelques instants sans rien afficher. Puis il esquiva une moue moqueuse et joueuse.

- Je le sais, Je le sais très bien, dit-il (_s'éloignant d'elle et repartant s'assoir_).

Il fixait une nouvelle fois ces photos, le visage neutre. Elle le vit puis soupira résignée.

- Comme je te l'ai dit précédemment, je n'ai aucun contrôle sur Sasuke. Ces photos en sont la preuve d'ailleurs.

Elle eut un rictus étant légèrement agacée.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a raconté mais à mon avis, l'une des raisons de sa venue à New York, c'est elle !

Il pouffa légèrement et prit une des photos. C'était Sasuke et Hinata sur une table serrer l'un contre l'autre dans un appartement, son appartement, celui de son ex-copine.

- C'est pour ça que tu es venue ! Tu as peur…

- Ce qui m'inquiète, lui coupa-t-elle (_rapidement s'étant assise sur ces genoux_). C'est que la « chose » qui s'est produite, il y a six ans, se répète une nouvelle fois. Voilà ce qui m'inquiète et d'où ma présence dans cette ville surpeuplée et nauséabonde.

Il caressa une de ces mèches qu'il remit derrière son oreille.

- C'est surprenant, (_la regardant dans les yeux_). C'est ce que Sasuke m'a dit pour expliquer sa venue ici.

- Es-ce que tu as toujours des sentiments pour elle ?

Il arrêta tout geste ne faisant que la regarder. Elle était sérieuse.

Il reprit ces caresses.

- Je ne sais pas…peut-être, répondit-il (_la moue moqueuse_).

- Je suis sérieuse, Naruto ! Ça te tuerait d'être sérieux pour une fois ! S'énerva-t-elle (_lui balançant son poing sur son épaule_).

Il lui attrapa son poing, l'attirant vers lui et la fit basculer sur le canapé. A présent il était allongé sur elle.

- Et toi, alors ? Tu ne devrais pas être plus honnête ! La regardant dans les yeux, la mine sérieuse.

Elle le regarda sévèrement.

- Ne…

- Je sais que tu me caches quelque chose, Sakura.

Il caressa une nouvelle fois ces cheveux. Il reprit :

- Malheureusement, je ne sais pas quoi !

Elle le regarda la mine renfrognée.

- Décidément tu ne me le diras pas, hein ?

- Et toi, tu ne me diras pas la véritable raison de ta venue, ici ?

Elle sourit.

- ça ne fait rien, j'ai déjà ma réponse à ma question.

Elle s'apprêtait à se lever mais la refit s'allonger.

- ça fait longtemps qu'on l'a pas fait !

Il l'embrassa passant sa main sous soutien-gorge. Elle arrêta la progression de sa main et mettant aussi un terme au baiser.

- Désolé mais tu m'as coupé l'envie, lâcha-t-elle.

Elle se releva, le repoussant au passage.

-Et si on ne l'a pas fait depuis un bon moment, c'est qu'il y a bien une raison.

Elle ramassa sa veste qu'elle remit et se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Je n'ai jamais éprouvé ce genre de sentiments que tu crois, pour elle, dit-il (_simplement_).

Elle se retourna et le regarda longuement. Il était sérieux à la façon dont il la regardait.

- Peut-être bien…lui répondit-elle. _Mais même si cela s'avérerait exacte, cela est évident que tu es ici à cause d'elle_, pensa-t-elle. Une dernière chose, Idate Morino…

Il la fixa d'un mauvais d'œil.

- Ce type, tu dois être au courant qu'il est imprévisible, et pas digne de confiance. J'espère au moins que tu sais ce qu…

- (_La coupant_) La seule contribution que j'exige de toi, c'est l'argent et les ordres de mission pour le reste, tu…

Elle lui avait jeté un vase en argent massif qu'il réussit à éviter de justesse.

- Idiot ! cria-t-elle.

Elle partit furieuse, claquant la porte.

Après l'avoir vu claquer la porte, il souffla.

- J'aurais peut-être pas du lui parler ainsi ! J'ose même pas être à demain, frissonna-t-il (_juste à l'idée de la revoir_).

Il re-souffla s'accoudant au dos du canapé.

Il porta son attention une nouvelle fois, sur les photos. Il fronça les yeux et pour le coup, on pouvait voir toute la colère qu'il avait dissimulée derrière ce visage neutre. Un seul mot s'échappa de sa bouche :

« _Shion__(__1__)__…_ »

* * *

_**En salle de Réunion dans l'un des locaux du FBI**_…

Deux agents attendaient patiemment sans sortir un seul mot, leur supérieur et leurs collègues. L'ambiance était pour le moins morose. Ne les voyant toujours pas arriver, l'un deux brisa ce silence de mort.

- Tu es bien silencieux, ce matin. Depuis qu'on est arrivé, c'est à peine si tu as sorti deux mots. Es-ce que c'est à cause…

- Quoi ? dit-il (_agacé_). Ne me dis pas que cela te dérange tant que je ne l'ouvre pas pour une fois. Les seules fois où je te voyais clamer le bon seigneur c'était pour que je la mette en sourdine. Alors…

- Je vois…c'est bien à cause de ce que je t'ai dit hier, le coupa-t-elle (_d'une voix neutre et buvant une gorgée de café_).

- BIEN SUR, QU'ES-CE-QUE TU VEUX QUE CE SOIT D'AUTRE ! Cria-t-il.

Elle ouvrit grand les yeux le voyant beugler. Sentant le regard posé sur lui, il tourna instinctivement la tête vers la porte d'entrée. Devant la porte, se tenait Shiho_(__2__)_, agent du service technique restant sans voix.

Oui, cela pouvait choquer plus d'un. Ils connaissaient tous Kiba pour sa vivacité, son sourire enjoliveur et ses longs et interminables éloges _**le**_ concernant. Alors le voir hurler et pire encore sur Hinata, sur « _sa_ _précieuse_ » Hinata, c'est sur cela pouvait en déconcerter plus d'un.

- (_Sortant de sa léthargie_) Euh…je dérange peut-être, dit-elle (_finalement,_ _ne savant plus où se mettre et remettant en place ses lunettes_).

Il la regardait avec une tête d'ahuri jusqu'à Hinata prenne la parole.

- Non voyons, dit-elle (_avec un sourire angélique_). Tu ne nous déranges pas. On vous attendez. D'ailleurs, je pense que les autres ne vont pas tarder à venir.

Elle lui fit un sourire crispé et partit s'assoir à l'autre bout de la table.

- Vaut mieux prendre nos précautions, sait-on jamais, pensa-t-elle (_en s'asseyant_).

Kiba quant à lui, repartit dans son mutisme en maugréant.

Il eut de nouveau un silence. Il dura une bonne dizaine de minutes avant que Hinata ne le brise à nouveau.

- Maintenant que j'y pense (_faisant mine de réfléchir_) Je ne sais pas d'où te viens cette image. Je n'ai jamais supplié le seigneur pour que tu te taises, fit-elle (_reprenant une gorgée de son café_).

Il allait lui répondre si Ibiki ne s'était pas montré à cet instant.

- Bonjour à tous, clama Ibiki (_se dirigeant en bout de table_). Je vois que tout le monde est là. Bien, commençons…

- Excuser-moi mais…enfin…il manque le légiste Aburame, lui fit remarquer Shiho (_d'une petite voix_).

- Aburame, vous dites…arquant un sourcil.

- Oui. Le légiste…

- Ce n'est pas très gentil, d'ignorer les gens. Cela peut-être blessant, Shiho, fit-Shino (_d'une voix caverneuse_).

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Sursauta-t-elle (_en l'apercevant près d'elle_).

Après le choc passé, elle posa une main sur son cœur, reprenant son souffle. Quant à Shino, il se renfrogna d'avantage face à la réaction qu'a eu sa collègue. En effet depuis le début, il était présent. Bien même avant que Hinata et Kiba n'arrivent dans la salle.

Quant à ces derniers, ils remarquèrent la présence de leur collègue taciturne au même moment que Shiho. Contrairement à la porteuse de lunette, ils ne firent aucun commentaire ou ne semblèrent surpris par la présence de leur ami « _invisible_ ».

Hinata était bien plus préoccupée par l'état de son ami Kiba même si en apparence, elle paraissait froide et impassible. Ce qui expliquerait qu'elle n'ait pas remarquée Shino. En ce qui concerne, Kiba, lui était plus, préoccupé par les propos d'Hinata de la veille.

En général, il faisait toujours une remarque lorsqu'il ne s'apercevait que tardivement, la présence de son ami. Cependant, cette fois-ci, il n'en fit rien. Il était toujours terré dans son mutisme.

Le seul qui ait remarqué la présence du légiste était Ibiki Morino.

- Bien, maintenant que vous avez tous remarqué la présence de ce dernier, commençons cette réunion et ne perdons plus de temps pour de telles futilités, fit-il (_d'une voix dure_).

A présent, tous avaient le regard tourné vers Ibiki, étant attentifs. Il se tenu en face d'eux, les regardant chaque un droit dans les yeux.

- Si je vous ai convoqué ce matin, c'est pour vous annoncer…

Toctoc…

Une personne venait de frapper à la porte, demandant l'autorisation de rentrer. Ibiki le pressa de rentrer étant légèrement agacé d'être une nouvelle fois interrompu. Le nouveau venu entra et transmit un message à l'agent chef Morino dont ce dernier se garda bien de partager cette information avec ses subordonnés présent dans la salle enfin pour l'instant.

- Bien, merci. Vous pouvez disposer, agent Gekkô(_3_), dit-il (_le congédiant_).

L'agent Hayate Gekkô sortit de la salle. Ibiki reporta son attention sur ses subordonnés.

- Bon, vu que les choses ne se présentent pas comme je l'espérais, nous allons commencer cette réunion par le débriefing sur le meurtre de Tsuchi Kin.

Il porta son regard vers Shiho.

- Nara ! L'interpella-t-il. Avez-vous pu avancer sur le décryptage des symboles qui recouvrent le corps de la victime ?

- Oui ! Sursauta-t-elle (_à l'appellation de son nom_). Le décryptage des symboles ? Ahem…Non, malheureusement. Nous sommes toujours au même point. Comme vous le savez ce corps mutilé par scalpel est recouvert de chiffres, de symboles et de caractères latins. Pour les chiffres, aucun algorithme de notre base n'a pu le déchiffré. Les symboles ne ressemblent à aucuns dialectes et quant aux caractères latins, malheureusement ils peuvent avoir plusieurs significations.

Elle lut un de ces rapports.

- Par exemple, au niveau du cœur, on retrouve le mot : « Camus Black» qui nous savons est l'illustre auteur contemporain qui a marqué la littérature américaine. Mais aussi, il peut désigner plusieurs lieux comme des rues, des boulevards de pays européens, sans oublier les noms de bistros, bars aux Etats-Unis.

- Donc finalement vous n'avez toujours rien ! Tonna Morino (_d'une voix grave_).

Elle sursauta une nouvelle fois.

- (_Ayant repris un peu de constance_) C'est vrai mais la « clé » pourrait nous permettre de déchiffrer le « message » laissé par le tueur.

- La clé ? demanda Hinata.

- Oui, la clé. Si nos moyens de décodages ont échoués cela signifie que la clé qui sert à crypter et décrypter des messages et diffèrent de celles des algorithmes de cryptage à clé que nous utilisons habituellement.

- Comment fait-on pour trouver cette clé ? demanda Kiba.

- Je l'ignore. Peut-être au sein des proches de la victime ou du côté de l'assassin. Vu que tout semble à croire que c'est l'acte de Kyubi, on pourrait demander à…

- Navré de vous avoir coupé la parole, s'exclama Hinata. Mais ce n'est pas l'acte de Kyûbi ni même de ces acolytes. Je dirais plutôt que c'est celui d'un imitateur, d'un mauvais imitateur.

- Tiens donc, ce n'est pas l'œuvre du célèbre Kyûbi. J'aimerais bien savoir ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

Hinata tourna la tête vers le propriétaire de cette voix.

Se tenait devant la porte d'entrée, une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année à la longue chevelure couleur paille qui encadrait parfaitement son visage porcelaine. Quant à sa frange carrée, elle lui cachait son front légèrement plus grand que la normale. Elle la toisa de ses yeux couleur rubis affichant un sourire taquin.

Tout le monde avait tourné son regard vers la nouvelle venue.

Hinata la fixait, le visage neutre.

- Pourrais-je savoir à qui je m'adresse ? demanda-elle (_n'ayant toujours détourné son regard d'elle_).

- C'est l'agent envoyé par Interpol, Shion Moryo, répondit Ibiki (_à la place de la dénommée Shion_). Dorénavant, elle fera partie de l'enquête et sera votre supérieure hiérarchique.

- Je croyais que l'affaire, nous a été confiée à moi et Kiba, fit Hinata (_fixant toujours Shion_).

- Oui, c'es le cas mais avec la supervision de Moryo. C'est par prévention afin que ce qu'il s'est passé, il y a six ne se reproduise pas une nouvelle fois.

Il observa l'attitude de Hyûga. Elle était plus rigide que d'habitude n'ayant toujours pas arrêté de fixer la nouvelle venue.

Il fronça les sourcils. Il se racla la gorge voulant attirer son attention.

- Hyûga ! C'est sans vous rappeler ce qui s'est passé, il y a six ans ! Vous avez…

- Si vous vouliez me surveiller, Kiba aurait suffit ! Siffla-t-elle (_commençant à perdre son calme mais n'ayant toujours pas détourné son regard d'elle_). Kiba a toujours été loyale envers cette agence. Vous n'aviez nullement besoin de faire appel…

- Inuzuka est un excellent agent mais n'oubliez pas la fuite de l'opération « éclair ». Qu'on le doit à une certaine journaliste dont elle était en « étroite » lien avec Inuzuka, l'interrompant (_d'un ton grave_).

En quelques secondes Ibiki Morino avait réussit à remettre en doute leurs compétences en tant qu'agent et le tout sous les yeux de leur futur supérieur. Il reprit.

- Cependant, on vient de m'informer que vous ne veniez que demain, s'adressant (_à l'agent d'Interpol_).

- C'était le cas, mais j'ai pu m'arranger avec mes supérieures. Je ne voulais pas attendre une journée de plus sans connaître la fameuse Hyûga, sourit-elle. (_S'adressant à Hinata_) J'avais vraiment hâte de travailler avec vous, fit-elle (_lui tendant la main_). On m'a tant parlé de vous ! (_lui faisant son plus beau sourire_).

Hinata toisa sa main tendue un instant puis alla à sa rencontre, la serrant. Elle ne saurait dire si elle était sincère ou si elle se moquait d'elle. Cette agent lui semblait si intrigante et étrange, elle ne s'aurait dire pourquoi.

- (_Tenant toujours sa main_) Vous savez que ce n'est pas Kyûbi, je me trompe ? La questionna-t-elle (_la scrutant du regard_).

L'agent Moryo la regarda quelque peu surprise quelques instants par les propos de la Hyûga. Pour dire vrai, elle s'était imaginé qu'elle allait réagir à la remarque qu'elle lui avait faite à l'instant. Faut croire qu'elle était plus obnubilée par « _lui_ » que par sa carrière ou autre chose. A croire qu'il n'y avait que « lui » dans son esprit.

Elle sourit. Son sourire s'élargit d'avantage.

- En faite, je le pensais vraiment lorsque je vous ai dit : « _J'aimerais bien savoir qu'es-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?_ » rétorqua-t-elle (_étant sérieuse pour la première fois depuis le début de sa visite « surprise_).

Elle retira sa main de celle de la Hyûga et sortit de son attaché-case, une enveloppe contenant des photos. Elle lui en montra une.

- Serait-ce cet homme qui vous aurez susurré d'une voix suave l'information sur Kyûbi ?fit-elle (_d'un ton cynique_)

Hinata fronça les sourcils à la vue de cette photo.

C'était Sasuke et elle sur une table serrer l'un contre l'autre dans l'appartement de cette dernière.

- Auriez-vous bien l'obligeance de nous faire part de ce que vous savez agent Moryo? S'exclama Ibiki (_d'une_ _voix forte_).

- Je pense que l'agent Hyûga sera en mieux de répondre à nos interrogations, répondit-elle (_habilement et reportant son regard à nouveau sur la Hyûga_).

Hinata fixait toujours la photo, les sourcils froncés.

- Hyûga ? L'interpella Morino.

- Je vous ai très bien entendu, fit-elle (_reprenant son visage neutre_).

Elle posa la photo sur la table et tourna son regard vers l'assemblée.

- Je n'ai rien à dire ni à me justifier. Je pense que l'agent Moryo sera très bien mener cette enquête sans ma présence pour l'opportuner.

Elle retira sa plaque et son arme de service et le déposa sur la table.

- Quant à ma lettre de démission, vous la recevrez sur votre bureau en fin de matinée.

Sous les regards ébahis de ces collègues, elle sortit de la salle de réunion. Enfin Shino, on n'aurait pas pu savoir, il portait des lunettes et le bas de son visage était caché par une écharpe de couleur sombre. Quant à Kiba, il soupira ayant anticipé et compris la réaction de la brune ayant pu jeter un coup d'œil sur la photo.

En faite, le seul ou plutôt la seule qui était vraiment prise au dépourvu était Shiho.

Ibiki était plus, contrarié qu'autre chose. Il avait horreur quand les choses n'étaient plus sous contrôle. En ce qui concerne la nouvelle venue, bien qu'elle fût quelque peu surprise au début, elle fut vite amusée par la situation.

- Apportez-moi cette maudite photo ! Haussant (_le ton_) et dites-moi ce qui se passe à la fin ! S'adressant à Shion.

Elle lui apporta la photo. Il y jeta un œil. Il comprit.

- Bien. Reprenons et finissons cette réunion ! clama-t-il (_de sa voix autoritaire_).

Shiho regarda autour d'elle.

« _Etait-ce la seule à ne rien comprendre à ce qui vient de se passer ?_ »

Faut croire que oui…

[…]

* * *

_**Dans un café de Manhattan…**_

Une jeune femme rousse aux yeux noirs cachés par ses lunettes de vue, buvait tranquillement son café, fixant à travers la vitrine, la ruelle d'en face attendant quelque chose. Cela dura quelque minutes jusqu'à une autre femme n'arrive et s'assoit à sa table.

- Qu'a-t-elle dit ? demanda la femme à lunette (_sans détourner son regard de la vitrine_).

- Tout se passe comme convenue.

- Je vois, dit-elle (_reprenant une nouvelle gorgée_). _Tu ne pourras bientôt, plus me « snober »… Sasuke_, pensant-t-elle (_apercevant à présent un homme brun d'une trentaine d'année sortir d'un immeuble_).

Elle fit un sourire en l'apercevant, son sourire s'étira au fur à mesure qu'elle le détaillait.

« _C'était bien lui_ »

Cet homme en question était coiffé d'une queue de cheval, possédait des yeux couleur onyx injectés de sang et même si il ne semblait pas fatigué, il affichait de « longues » cernes.

« _Oui, tu ne pourras plus te passer de moi…_»

'

'

'

'

'

Alors, Alors ? Ce rêve es-ce un sentiment refoulé, un cauchemar, un fantasme ou bien signifie-t-il autre chose ? Quant aux photos, qui en est l'expéditeur? Surtout quelles sont ces véritables intentions ? Qu'es-ce que Hinata a pu dire à Kiba pour qu'il soit si chamboulé ? Que prépare Naruto concrètement ? Que représente « Shion » pour Naruto ? Es-ce la même que celle qui s'est présenté entant qu'agent d'Interpol dont on ne peut pas nier qu'elle semble plus qu'intrigante ? Pourquoi Hinata a-t-elle démissionné ? Cacherait-elle quelque chose d'inavouable ? Et Tenten dans tout ça ? Que s'est-il passé entre eux trois ? Sans oublier Sakura, Sasuke et les deux rousses pour les moins mystérieuses et surtout qui ne semblent pas être de simples figurantes.

Mais LA Question qui surpasse toutes les autres et qui vous brûleeent la langue mais aussi les lèvres : Quand Hinata et Naruto seront-ils ENFIN de nouveaux ensembles ? (_enfin si ils le sont, « ça » ce n'est pas dit…_)

[En Aparté : _Mwaaaaaaaaaaaahaaa ! __ç__a a du bon le sadisme !fufufu !_]

Et puis naaaaaaaaaaan ! C'est surement pas ça qui doit vous tracasser vu que ce n'est la principale intrigue… mais le nom Nara : Shiho ferait-elle parti de la famille de Shikamaru ?

[En Aparté. 2: _Mwaaaaaaaaaaaahaaa !__Q__ue je suis machiavélique !fufufu !_]

* * *

(_1_) : Shion n'apparait pas dans le manga ni dans l'anime mais dans le premier film Naruto Shippuden (La disparition de Naruto). Dans le film, c'est une jeune prêtresse de quinze ans qui a le don de voyance dont celle-ci a prédit la mort de Naruto.

(_2_) : Shiho est un personnage de Naruto Shippuden. Elle fait partit l'unité de cryptage/décryptage de messages de Konoha. Elle aide d'ailleurs Shikamaru lors du déchiffrage du message codé laissé par Jiraiya.

(_3_) : Hayate Gekkô est un personnage de l'univers Naruto. Il apparait en tant qu'abrite lors des matchs préliminaires de l'examen des Chuunin.

* * *

Bonne année 2011 à toutes et à tous! Désolé pour ce long retard. A partir de maintenant, je vais m'efforcer d'être régulière dans la parution des chapitres. Je posterais à présent un chapitre/mois. J'espère que vous n'avez pas lâché cette fic car moi, je ne suis pas prêt de l'arrêter avant qu'elle soit terminée^^. Merci pour tous les commentaires que j'ai reçu jusqu'à présent, ça m'a touché énormément. J'espère ce chapitre et la suite vous plairont. Je n'ai pas répondus aux commentaires cette fois-ci mais promis au prochain chapitre, ce sera fait^^. Dites-moi, ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre? Ai-je perdu la main après tout ce temps? A très bientôt (normalement fin Janvier 2011, au cas où il faut préciser^^).


End file.
